A Pragmatic Theory of Truth
by EsskayXRhiannon
Summary: One and a half years before the destruction of Vulcan, Spock meets an extraordinary young cadet during a lecture at Starfleet Academy. Their initial encounter is brief but intense, and affects both of them in ways they never imagined. Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Pragmatic Theory of Truth

**Chapter:** 1 of 25

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** One and a half years before the destruction of Vulcan, Spock meets an extraordinary young cadet during a lecture at Starfleet Academy. Their initial encounter is brief but intense, and affects both of them in ways they could never have imagined.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the characters, unfortunately.

**Authors' notes** Thanks to blueeyedsecret

This is our first multi-chapter Spock/Uhura fic, but **it has been completed** for a while. We are currently already working on follow-ups, so there's no need to worry that this might never be completed. We're just editing it chapter by chapter and having it beta-read now and should post a new chapter every few days.

**Chapter 1**

(revized)

There were one hundred and forty-six people in the auditorium that morning when Spock held the first academic lecture as a guest speaker on his shore leave on Earth. His human colleagues had - teasingly so, as he assumed - asked him if he was nervous to speak in front of such a large group for the first time. But nervousness would have been illogical. In fact, it was a feeling completely alien to him. He had prepared the lecture thoroughly, had revised and memorized its key points the previous evening and was confident that he would not encounter any difficulties he could not handle. And so far, seventeen minutes into the lecture, he found that he hadn't been wrong. As a cadet himself, only a few years ago, he had listened to many similar lectures and knew what to expect. In fact, if he were to experience an emotional aspect of the event, it would only be a sense of honor and satisfaction that he, at the young age of twenty-five, had been asked to give this semester's introductory lecture on Xenophonology.

Pressing the button at the control panel to change the presentation on the screen behind him, he let his eyes wander through the rows of mostly young cadets, some older instructors and even high-rank officers that had come to listen out of curiosity and interest, and went on with the next subject matter.

"Pitch differences are also used in language to mark off larger phonological and grammatical units than the word, such as phrases and clauses, and to distinguish between different types of such units. Here the variations in pitch do not affect the lexical meaning of utterances, but convey other types of information such as questioning, anger, politeness, etc. This phenomenon is called intonation.

Standard English uses a falling pitch sequence at the end of neutral declarative phrases.

However, this does not apply to all Terran or alien languages. The rules of stress, intonation and rhythm vary in each language and must therefore be analyzed separately to thoroughly understand not only the lexical meaning of a word, phrase or clause but also the intention of the speaker."

"Like Klingon always sounds angry," a male human cadet sitting in the third row said, earning faint laughter from his fellow students.

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied: "jIH Har tlhIngan DichDaq Qoch tlhej SoH."*

"It is not only the rhythm, though," another student now said, looking from Spock to the cadet that had spoken first. "The Klingon phonemes sound harsh to the human ear because of their more palatal and guttural attributes."

He had noticed her before, throughout the lecture, sitting in the first row and following his words attentively. Every once in a while when his gaze had come to rest on her, as on every other listener as well, she had smiled slightly.

"Precisely," he said and nodded at her which made her smile again, averting her eyes for 1.5 seconds and flushing slightly.

"The temperament of a language is determined by a combination of phonetic and phonological attributes and is strongly dependent on the personal linguistic background of the listener. What sounds violent to the human ear may sound weak to that of a Klingon. A strongly emphasized sentence in Vulcan may still sound monotonous to an Orion."

"Which means there is no way of really knowing what an alien is talking about if we haven't studied their language and culture for a long time," a young woman from the second row said, suppressing a yawn.

"A certain amount of in-depth study and observation is required to achieve a sufficient level of understanding, yes," he replied, being quite certain that her sounding bored and cynical was not due to cultural misinterpretations.

"Let us examine the following examples that should make it clearer."

The chart in the background changed again, accompanied by a sound file that started resounding through the speakers.

On Vulcan, a lecture like this would have taken a completely different course. None of the listeners would have dared speak if not asked or not pointing out something of great importance, which rarely ever happened. Somehow, maybe also because he was used to it from the other side, Spock found this more interactive method of teaching intriguing and in its own way highly efficient. At least humans, and many other species that were represented in the auditorium today, seemed to reach a deeper and quicker understanding for a subject matter that way because personal interaction would be rooted more deeply into their memory than pure listening.

As he continued to speak about phonological patterns in Klingon, Vulcan, Orion and other languages, Spock looked through the rows of seats, fascinated by the many different appearances of the listeners. While Vulcans and many other species – some of which were represented here today – did differ in skin tone and facial features to some extent, too, the diversity among humans in particular seemed much broader. Within his audience today, he saw a young man with black hair and features recognizable as East Asian laughing at a woman with bright red hair but features that would have made him guess some South-East European ancestors, if he remembered his anthropology studies correctly. His gaze traveled across two pale blond girls with fair skin and light gray eyes, looking so similar that they were, in all likelihood, twins , and, unless they dyed their hair which was another for him not fully understandable human habit, that was a rather rare look. Next to them sat a man with curly black hair and dark complexion, possibly with ancestors from the Middle East, North Africa or even India. It was most fascinating to guess the various possible influences and origins in humans, although, after asking - which he rarely did - he often found out his initial assumption had been wrong. Something that should frustrate him as a scientist but never did.

Next to a man in his late thirties with brown hair and Slavish cheekbones sat a young woman, whose big dark eyes were focused on him attentively, while many of the other cadets had started to become restless. His eyes focused on her long brown legs for a moment before he continued his observations, presuming an African ancestry in this case, although, of course, it was impossible to tell whether she was born in the United States of Africa or in any other part of this planet. And while most of the listeners had either engaged in quiet conversations with their neighbor or busied themselves with their PADDs, others simply yawned when he reached a more analytic part of the topic and an Orion woman had even left together with a dark-haired human male, she was among the few that seemed to give him their undivided attention throughout the whole hundred and twenty minutes.

When he reached the end of the lecture, precisely one minute before the bell would resound, he stepped closer towards the rows of seats, his hands folded behind his back.

"Thank you all for listening," he said. "I do hope to have given you a useful introduction to the subject you will be studying with Commander Forsström this semester. If you have any further questions I will be available for the next thirty minutes after this lecture." He nodded as the cadets started applauding politely, most of them, however, following what he had observed during his time as cadet countless times and leaving the auditorium as quickly as possible.

The young woman from the front row, however, remained in her seat, shaking her head at her companion who rolled her eyes and quickly left with the majority of students. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stood and initially looked indecisive about what to do, taking a step towards the exit, before pausing, casting a quick glance in his direction before smoothing her uniform and walking towards him.

"Excuse me, Commander?" she said softly, looking nervous as she swallowed. "Cadet Uhura, sir. I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your lecture. Especially your… umm… imaginative use of Klingon earlier to demonstrate the phoneme inflection differences."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her as they stood near the speaker's desk. There were only two other people, keeping their distance but looking like they were waiting to get a chance to talk to him as well.

"You speak Klingon?" he asked, somewhat impressed. "You are no first semester student then?"

Uhura flushed then, a deep pink that spread from the center of her cheeks outwards, her eyes slightly downcast . "I speak a little Klingon, along with some Orion, Trill, and so far two Romulan dialects. Uh – sorry, Commander, I didn't mean to sound like I'm boasting, but languages are sort of my thing," she replied smiling a little. "And, no I'm not a first semester student, but I heard that _you_ were giving the lecture so I managed to grab a seat."

Again, he raised an eyebrow, less at the fact that she had specifically come to see him but more at the list of linguistic skills she had already acquired. "You are majoring in Xenolinguistics, I assume? Yet Vulcan was absent in your résumé. Are you taking Commander Willard's beginner's course the following semester?"

She shook her head, her long dark ponytail flicking over her slender shoulders. "Stariben nash-veh Vuhlkansu," she replied, fluently with only a slight trace of accent. She continued in Standard "Sorry, Commander, I'm showing off again. My friends tell me it's an annoying habit I have." Pausing, she seemed to consider her next words carefully. "I overheard Commander Forsström saying that you've been working on translation algorithms to compare emotional intonations in languages. That sounds intriguing, though a lot of hard work."

"It requires very thorough and time-consuming studies, yes. However, if I succeed in developing a computer algorithm that autonomously applies the phonological knowledge we have today to hitherto unknown alien languages, I do believe it will be of great benefit in the communication with new species," he explained and regarded her for a moment. She was an attractive young woman and definitely had a striking charisma, showing both intelligence and ambition as well as a certain amount of modesty that did not make her appear like she was 'showing off' but actually genuinely enjoying the intellectual topic. "I presume my research will still take a year or even more, depending on how much time I have between my future assignments."

"Future assignments? So you're not staying here at the Academy then? That's a sha-," she stopped suddenly, as though noticing for the first time that there were other people within listening distance of their conversation. Looking a little embarrassed, her eyes widened and she lifted a hand to stroke her earring as she regarded him, her teeth nipping her bottom lip a little. Blinking she realized that neither of them were speaking and coughed quietly. "I mean, it's a shame that I… we… the Academy will have to wait for the findings of your research."

Tilting his head slightly he looked down at her face, wondering what exactly she was thinking. He could clearly sense some level of fascination and interest from her. If it was about his person or his research he could not tell, but he wanted to find out.

"Cadet Uhura, since I have the evening free to my disposal before I have to resume my duty on board of the Enterprise tomorrow, would you like to join me in the cafeteria for me to introduce the subject matter more deeply?" It was a polite, perfectly appropriate offer between two scientists. "Of course, if the two gentlemen have no objections after I have spoken to them as well," he added, nodding in the direction of the two people still waiting for him and indicating to them that he would be with them shortly. First, however, he wanted to hear her answer.

Her face flushed, this time the color spreading down her neck and underneath her uniform collar, as her eyes widened even further. Her lips parted and moved almost of their own accord, as though she were speaking silently. After a few seconds she seemed to gather her thoughts and nodded at him. "Yes, Com-," her voice came out slightly hoarse, and she cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you, Commander. I'm flattered that you asked. I'd be delighted to join you… if you're certain you have the time?"

He looked at her with one deliberately raised eyebrow, wondering if maybe he should come to the conclusion it were both aspects that intrigued her, both the knowledge and the person that provided it. "Yes, I am certain."

- TBC -

_*I believe the Klingons would disagree with you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(revized)

As Commander Spock entered the code to his rooms, Nyota fidgeted slightly behind him, straightening her jacket and flicking her long, dark hair back over her shoulder. Dinner had been – different, in a really good way. The Commander had been very attentive; making sure she felt comfortable, and hadn't made her feel like just another suck-up cadet looking for extra credits.

They'd talked about Xenolinguistics and how it worked in practice, and she had found herself picking at her food because she was enjoying the conversation too much. So when he had asked if he could show her some of his phonology experiments she had been flattered, and slightly excited.

Now, standing behind him as the door opened, she suddenly remembered an old Earth saying about men luring young women back to their homes to "show them their etchings", when in fact they just wanted sex.

She licked her bottom lip slightly as she considered the thought. The Commander was a handsome man, in fact her roommate Gaila had described him as a "foxy piece of ass", which almost made her giggle when she remembered the choice of words, and although he wasn't that much older than her, he had a maturity that set him apart from most of the men that Nyota knew.

'_Dammit Nyota, he's a serving officer and a Vulcan. Last thing he's interested in is sleeping with a third year cade_t' she thought to herself as she followed him inside. So why was she still fussing with her hair and trying to check her reflection in the mirror by the door?

"You will see that there is evidence for the accuracy of your assumption," he said with that factual tone of his as he walked over to his desk. The room was, though spacious and neat, rather spartan with only standard furniture and no visible personal items, decoration or anything that indicated the quarters weren't vacant. Only the desk and the nearby shelf were covered with technical equipment and a couple of electronic clipboards and PADDs, where he now brought up the computer screen.

"As you said, technical analysis of phonemes does not give any indication for the mood of the speaker. It is only the combination of singular phonemes, their volume, pitch and pace that provides rudimentary hints for the emotional meaning. I have recorded the same sentence, spoken by the same person, each time articulated in a different mood. This is only one fragment of the whole experiment, since my findings have to apply to alien languages as well." He entered the command, and the audio of a male voice could be heard.

_Today, the sun is shining. _

It was a monotonous tone without any audible emotion.

Nyota moved closer to the desk, and stood beside him. She watched as his long, slender fingers typed new commands for the computer simulation. This time the phrase was broadcast with a brighter, faster inflection, and was clearly meant to represent amusement. One after another the same sentence was produced by the computer - a different inflection each time; excited, sad and angry.

At this point, he pressed pause on the simulation and turned to look at her. "What do you hear, cadet Uhura?" he asked her, his head tilted slightly as he waited for her to answer. His face showed no obvious emotion, but for a brief moment she thought that she saw his eyebrow twitch as she answered him.

"There seems to be a pattern forming between the positive and negative emotional inflections. I can hear…" she paused to consider what she _had_ heard. Unfortunately she realized that she'd been distracted, too busy watching his hands and thinking about what it might be like to touch them, instead of paying proper attention.

Biting her lip she wondered how offended he would be if she asked for them to be repeated. She saw him glance at her mouth and blushed slightly. "Would it be possible to listen to them again Commander?" she stammered.

This time, she was sure to see his left eyebrow twitching upwards for a tiny moment before he nodded and played the examples again. Then he paused at the same point they had reached earlier. "I find it difficult to make out any differences between the 'sad' and the following sample, except for an increase in pitch of around ten hertz. Maybe you will be able to distinguish the two and also guess the emotion of the second sample."

Nyota tilted her head and closed her eyes, finding it much easier to _hear_ the intonations with less external stimuli interfering with her concentration. '_Stimuli such as those brown eyes_' she briefly thought before slamming the door on that part of her sub-conscious.

As the sad example ended and the new one began to play she listened carefully. At first listen they sounded almost identical, but Nyota could detect a slight difference in the timbre. Almost like… Her eyes snapped open and she was momentarily startled when she realized that he had moved position slightly and was now a little closer to her

"The first is obviously sadness as you stated, Commander. The second, although sounding similar to an untrained ear, is affection…tenderness, sir. There is a slight difference in the intonation of certain syllables that distinguishes it from sadness."

She found herself blushing again as she spoke, the inflection in the last example having stirred something inside her. She looked at the alien features in front of her, and without realizing what she was doing began to play with a piece of her hair, curling it around her index finger.

"Is there?" he asked, again with that tiny movement of his brow. "The program has not detected any noticeable differences in frequency, even after I have adjusted its sensitivity to a higher level than that of human hearing. Yet several colleagues I have consulted confirmed that they recognized the two different emotions." He paused briefly and his eyes locked with hers. "One of them has even stated me not hearing the difference must conclude that I am thinking like a machine."

As he stared into her eyes, Nyota felt her thoughts start to drift. "No, you're not a machine. Perhaps you've just not heard it enough from the right person." she heard herself speak without realizing. Gasping, she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

Heart racing she tried to speak, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. "I mean…Sir. Damn, I'm sure you hear it from someone..a person…" As she stammered, she saw that they were standing only inches apart, and his eyes hadn't left her face for a second.

"At ease cadet, I was merely quoting what I believe was a joke," he said, and even if he may not notice these fine differences in tone, his voice sounded gentle and reassuring all of the sudden. And... something else.

"And you are right. I am no machine." Definitely something else.

The linguist in her identified it immediately. The slight, low growl that she heard as he spoke was...

'_...Arousal? He's attracted to me? Oh God. Commander Spock is attracted to me? Does he...has he seen me...is this Vulcan flirting?'_ As her thoughts exploded in her head, she blinked, licking her lips, searching his face for any tell tale confirmation of her conclusions. Her hand twitched slightly, as if her fingers had a mind of their own and wanted to stroke his, and his gaze immediately wandered to them. His head tilted ever so slightly, he looked back up to her face, his eyes studying every of her features, her forehead, nose, cheeks, lips. Then her eyes again, and she could see something shining in his that she had not yet observed.

He lifted his hand, and there was no haste in his movement, yet no reluctance either when he brought his fingers up to the side of her neck. His hand was warm although his fingertips barely touched her skin. His face still motionless except for that expression in his brown eyes as he slowly brushed a long strand of hair from her shoulder.

Barely breathing Nyota felt his warm, soft fingers trace her collarbone, the sensation sending ripples down her spine. She raised her own hand and pressed it against his torso, feeling his heart beat. The small part of her brain that was still thinking logically wondered briefly if the accelerated rate was because he was as excited as her, before she remembered her xenobiology class. 'Vulcan internal anatomy differs radically from that of humans, and their heart beats several hundred times per minute' she remembered the professor telling them. Briefly disappointed, she looked back at his face to see him still considering her. As she ran her hand over his chest towards his shoulders, his fingertips were still exploring her neck, just slowly wandering upwards to her face. Sighing, she watched him tilt his head as if he was trying to work out what she was thinking. Lips parted just the tiniest bit as he regarded her, his fingers brushed her cheek but then stopped abruptly before he let his hand rest on her shoulder again, thumb running in circles over the skin above her clavicles.

"Please tell me if I misinterpreted your signals or if you are consenting in -"

"Yes." She interrupted him, feeling slightly embarrassed at the formality of the query. "I am…consenting?" As she said that she felt a small giggle rise in her throat, the situation feeling slightly surreal to her. Here she was, in an Officer's quarters supposedly to look at his research, and they were now barely centimeters apart, touching each other. Gaila's comment about his looks flashed through her mind again and she smiled, silently agreeing with her Orion roommate. Although there was an alien subtlety to his looks, she had found him attractive the moment he had stepped into the lecture theater earlier that day.

He was still looking at her with that strangely distant yet lustful expression. Then he nodded curtly and his gaze traveled to her mouth, almost seemed to caress her face. And finally he leaned in for their lips to meet. Same as his previous touches the contact was soft, even tender and somewhat careful, but at the same time determined and calm.

Then it suddenly all changed.

She heard a low rumble in his throat the moment he laid his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth, warm-wet, finding hers, tips touching softly.

Held against him, she moaned softly as they kissed. As his tongue teased hers ever so gently she found herself responding to him more on instinct than through rational thought. Lifting a hand to his face, she pressed her body against him, her mouth moving in synch with his. His lips felt unusually warm against hers, and as she moaned she felt him pause slightly before kissing her more forcefully. She ran her other hand down his chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath his thick shirt, before her fingers felt the leather of his belt.

Moving away from the kiss, she took his bottom lip between hers and sucked, keeping her eyes open to watch his face, a clear look of lust in his expression. She knew now that she wanted him. Even though she normally disliked one-night stands she had been so stimulated by his intelligence and looks that she would ignore her own reservations just to be with him.

She heard that low rumble deep in his throat again that sounded so different from any lustful moan she had heard, not quite inhumane, but still almost like the sound of an animal. Like a cat of prey. Their lips and tongues met for another kiss, intense yet brief, before he drew back from her. His eyes studied her face again, then traveled down her body, and even though there was something cool to his gaze, something analytic in the way he took in her form, his gaze felt caressing and admiring.

His hand slowly dropped from around her waist then and he stepped back to look her in the eyes again. "Follow me," he said unemotionally as he walked to the sliding door at the other side of the main area, leading the way to his bedroom.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she followed him through, watching him walk and admiring the shape of his body underneath his clothing. Definitely a fine piece of ass, she thought as she ran a thumb over her bottom lip, feeling it slightly swollen to her touch. The Commander's bedroom was as sparsely furnished as the rest of the quarters; a PADD on the bedside cabinet the only evidence that someone used the room.

Normally unafraid in her sexual encounters, Nyota paused as she entered, wondering whether Vulcan men appreciated bold women. As she watched him stop and turn towards her, she saw his gaze travel down her body again and decided that she would just act as she normally would with any other partner. She closed the distance between them, silently reaching up to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, biting her bottom lip as her fingers fumbled on one.

His posture didn't betray any emotion. He stood there, calm and unmoving, letting it happen with no sign of haste. His eyes, however, were fixed on her mouth, and his nostrils were flaring subtly with his slightly deeper breaths. She could not tell in that moment whether he had been with a human woman before or not, observing each of her steps and actions with curiosity, whether it was strange and alien to him and completely different to what he was used to, or whether it was something he was familiar with.

As the shirt slid over his shoulders it revealed another layer of long-sleeved clothing, fine yet dense fabric in pale gray. He did not wait for her to start removing it and instead pulled it over his head with a swift yet deliberate movement. But instead of just letting it fall to the ground he put it on a chair beside the bed.

She stared at the chair as he carefully laid his clothing on it, slightly puzzled at his neatness, before turning her attention back to him. His chest was covered in dark hair, just the right amount of it, and she placed her hands on there briefly, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingers.

Leaning forwards she kissed him again, feeling his hands slip under her top, sliding it up her body. She saw him nod briefly as his hands moved further up her body, and it suddenly dawned on her that he wanted her to lift her arms so that he could remove her top. She lifted her arms for him and watched as he laid her top over his on the chair.

As his hands and eyes dropped to her waistband, carefully unzipping her skirt in a considered way, Nyota felt her heart start to race and her face flush. This was actually happening. Commander Spock…THE Spock, was undressing her. In his room.

They were going to have sex. As these thoughts flashed through her mind, she barely heard him ask politely to step out of her skirt. As the request slowly registered, she looked down suddenly to see him kneeling at her feet, her skirt round her ankles, and one of his hands laid on her calf as though to encourage her to lift her leg. His touch was hot against her skin and she knew that she wanted to feel his hands on every inch of her body.

As soon as the skirt had joined the other clothes on the chair, as well as his over shirt that he picked up from the floor, he gently but determinedly made her sit down on the edge of the bed. A hand brushed her hair from her shoulders again, and his fingertips lingered on her clavicle for the tiniest of moments, before he knelt down in front of her again. His eyes never left hers as he helped her out of her boots with the same careful yet controlled movements as he had done anything else.

Then he got back up, walked over to the chair and slipped out of his own shoes before taking off his pants.

Both only in their underwear, she watched him tilt his head ever so slightly as he took her in, and this time she was sure it was not hesitation that stopped him from returning to her immediately. He really did study her, every curve of her body, the shade of her skin, everything that was revealed to his inquisitive eye.

"Command- " She paused, unsure how to address him. "Spock. I… Come here, Spock" Slightly shocked at how bold she felt, she held her hand out to him, remembering the covetous look he had given her fingers earlier. As he moved closer to her, that almost curious expression on his face, their fingers briefly touched.

Nyota suddenly felt…something…explode behind her eyes, but the sensation disappeared just as quickly when he moved his hand away from hers and rested it on her thigh. As he knelt in front of her, she leaned forwards and slowly covered his face in light kisses before moving to his mouth.

As his lips opened for her tongue, she wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling him closer towards her, her knees parting as he moved between them.

Together, they slid further onto the mattress, the kiss never breaking, although it did not deepen much. His tongue never entered her mouth further than to brush the tip of hers or run across her lower lip as he sucked gently on it. The kiss was... polite, almost distant, yet the feel of it intense. Not like many of the sloppy, uncontrolled and sometimes rather forceful kisses she had received from guys when they had been aroused.

Before the question could even have come up in her mind, it was answered as he slid further between her legs, propped on one arm above her, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh through the fabric of his briefs.

Wriggling slightly underneath him, she lifted her leg slightly to rub her thigh against him, hearing that growl from his throat again as she felt him harden more. Even though he appeared distant in his approach to her, he was obviously aroused and she smiled slightly as they kissed. Unusually enough his remoteness turned her on even more and she wanted to tease him…wanted to make him want her.

She lifted herself up slightly, and slipped a hand under her back to unhook her bra, shrugging the straps off her shoulders before dropping it on the floor beside the bed. She noticed his eyes had followed her hand as she dropped it, even as he continued to kiss her. Naked except for her panties, she lifted her hips, rotating them as she pressed herself against him…needing him to feel how wet she was becoming.

She heard his somewhat less controlled intake of breath, almost sharp, as he must have felt the warm dampness of her panties rubbing against him. But instead of moving on further, giving in to the desire she was sure, or hoped, he must be feeling, he took another step back again. Lifting himself up above her, the kiss broken, he looked down into her eyes, again with that exploring gaze. Like regarding an especially fascinating puzzle. His free hand reached for her naked chest, gently cupping one breast, then letting his fingertips wander lower, dancing over her shivering skin, her belly, hip, down her thigh; and as his glance followed the movement of his hand he slid further down to the foot of the bed, kneeling between her feet.

He looked back up at her then before he pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him. And with the same curiosity he looked at the most intimate part of her body.

It could have only been acting on an impulse when he licked his lips then.

She knew exactly what he was thinking then, and couldn't stop the groan that left her throat as she lifted herself up slightly on her elbows and looked down at him. Watching him as he regarded her, she cleared her throat softly, smiling as his eyes flickered up to meet her gaze.

"Spock…oh god…please?" Begging, she shivered although her skin was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, the temperature in his quarters adding to the heat she already felt. She bent her knees, pulling her feet towards her, as her legs parted in front of him.

He had moved closer towards her, his hands slipping under her ass and she suddenly felt his fingers grip her buttocks as he pulled her down the bed towards him. Gasping, she tipped her head back as she felt his warm breath against her, hearing his breath catch slightly as his fingers tightened on her cheeks.

Then his lips parted, his gaze was lowered, eyes almost completely closed and she heard him breathing in, relishing the scent of her. One of his hands came back to her front again, roamed over her hip and thigh in gentle caresses until he pushed her legs open some more with his palm. And finally, finally he lowered his head, lips millimeters apart from her skin as his gaze locked with hers again – the second she saw his tongue darting out.

"Yesssssss" She hissed between gritted teeth as she felt his tongue press against her. Without thinking she pushed herself against him, her hands gripping the sheets beside her as she felt ripples of pleasure up her spine. Her eyes closed, she felt his tongue explore between her legs, his lips softly tickling her and heightening the sensations she felt. Lifting one leg, she hooked her ankle over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

He let out a low growl as he deepened the contact of his mouth, lips closing around the small bud of nerves, sucking lightly as one of his hands held her hips in place. The tip of his tongue ran in firm circles over her most sensitive flesh, ran further down between the soft folds. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly in concentration, and his hand had begun drawing soothing patterns over her hipbone. Absent-mindedly... or deliberately, she did not know.

Whatever the reason, the rhythmic stroking of his hand, along with the movement of his tongue made her start to lose the ability to think coherently. All she could focus on was the pleasure that his mouth was providing, and she began to move, gently thrusting against him.

Small whimpers escaped her lips as she arched her back, feeling him suckle and tease her. Suddenly she felt a pressure build in the base of her spine, and couldn't help herself from crying out as she felt it spread throughout her body, which tensed momentarily against his mouth.

He didn't stop his ministrations for a few more moments, as if to increase the pleasure she was already feeling as much as possible, but as the rocking waves that had captured her body slowly ebbed away, she felt him straighten himself at her feet, sitting up and shifting slightly. When she was able to open her eyes she saw him slipping out of his briefs, and this time he did not bother putting them somewhere neatly as they disappeared between the already slightly crumpled sheets.

He regarded her again, that calm yet exploring expression on his features as he knelt by the end of the bed, his upper body straight, arms by his side.

Sitting up slightly trying to catch her breath, she let her eyes roam over his body. He knelt there, a thin sheen of moisture on his forehead. His lips were slick with what she knew to be her wetness and the realization caused her stomach to skip.

Her eyes moved down his body over his chest and stomach, and then further down. As she properly noticed his erection, she licked her lips involuntarily. It sat there, nestled between his legs, a clear indication that he found her attractive and wanted her, possibly as much as she wanted him.

As she looked at the hardness she wondered whether all Vulcan men were similarly well endowed or whether Spock was just a perfect example, and felt her need for him grow.

Yet he did not move or make any attempts to get closer to her again. One of his eyebrows twitched ever so slightly. "Before we proceed I must ask are you using contraceptives?"

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I am." The words came out of her mouth before she realized she had spoken. Even though she wasn't as sexually active as her Orion roommate, Nyota was sensible enough to understand the need to be as protected as possible, more to avoid awkward moments when she did get intimate with men. However it wasn't often that she was asked so…formally.

He showed no sign of being upset or annoyed by her words. Just his eyebrow quirked again, almost giving her the impression of slight amusement. "No, you are not," he stated simply and then crawled back up to her, to lie by her side, upper body above her, capturing her lips as one hand slowly slid between her legs. When he deepened the kiss she felt his hand traveling further up, right to her center, and then with a carefully precise movement one of his long fingers slide into her.

Sighing under his lips, she began to push against his hand. A very small part of her brain was amazed how familiar he appeared to be with human female erogenous zones as his lips moved down her neck, his tongue lightly touching her skin. Did he do this with a lot of women, and she was just one in a long line? Pushing the thought away she dug her nails into his shoulder as she felt a second finger slip inside her wetness. An involuntary growl came from her throat as her hips moved harder, urging him on.

But instead he withdrew his fingers only a short moment later, and when she looked into his face she could clearly see why. His composure seemed to have faded somewhat, his brow was slightly furrowed, lips parted before a deeper breath, almost a sigh left them. She felt the weight of his body shift above her, both his knees sliding between her legs, positioning himself. And then, with a slow yet strong movement, he pushed into her.

As he did, she watched his face, wondering to herself how his expression, still mostly calm and still, could make her more aroused. Most guys she slept with were at this moment sweaty and grimacing, and on more than one occasion she had had to bite her lip to stop laughing at them.

Her thoughts suddenly scattered as she felt his hips twist slightly, moving inside her in a way that made her body respond by itself. She lifted one leg, wrapping it round him, pushing against him as he was buried deep inside her body. She lifted her head slightly and took his bottom lip into her mouth, moaning as she bit it.

He pulled out of her then, almost completely, only to push back in with yet another torturingly slow thrust. A low moan escaped his lips, caught by hers, and he paused his movements for a moment, making her shiver. Just when she thought she'd explode with anticipation, he started thrusting into her with a fast and steady rhythm. One hand slid down her side, down to her leg to lift it up even higher, hold it in place to enter her deeper still. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her thigh, and suddenly he didn't seem that careful and controlled after all.

She knew then that despite the facade of control that he had maintained all evening, he had wanted her...wanted to be _in _her. Not caring or needing him to be slow or considerate anymore she lifted her ass off the sheets slightly thrusting against him. The feel of him inside her caused her skin to tingle, and she felt her nipples harden even more as she pressed against his chest. She could almost feel every hair against her breasts as she moved under him, watching him closely.

His eyes were fixed on hers as well, although he seemed to slowly lose focus as his thrusts became faster. He leaned in then to kiss her lips again, and this time it wasn't as deliberate and determined anymore, sighed breaths breaking the contact every now and then. He leaned his forehead against hers for a short moment, obviously catching his breath, before he reached beneath her body, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her up with him to a kneeling position that allowed him to let his lips wander over her neck, collarbone and down to her breasts, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth while one hand was firmly grasping her hip to keep pushing her down against him.

Shifting slightly she pulled herself off him, feeling him withdraw. She felt more than heard him growl, his lips vibrating against her nipple as his fingers tensed on her hip, almost painfully. His tongue pressed against her, as he licked and nibbled first on one nipple then the other. She stilled for a few seconds, feeling him trying to pull her back onto him and although she wanted to continue teasing him, she knew that she wanted to please him more. Moaning loudly she pushed down on him harder, turning her hips in circles as she dropped her head, her long hair falling over her shoulders and down his back as she felt his tongue move its way up to her collarbone. "Oh god…oh Spock…" she groaned as she started to lose control.

A few more movements, getting more erratic, less controlled, and he shifted their positions again, now lying on top of her again, one knee firmly pushed upwards to enter her even deeper than before, thrusting up against her hard. She could hear his hitched breathing, a deep growling sound in his throat every time his hips jerked forward. And yet he did not lose control completely, although she could guess he was holding himself back.

A familiar feeling started to build in the pit of her stomach, though somehow it seemed more intense because of the near silence in the room. Panting now, her skin slick with sweat she pushed harder against him one last time before she felt her muscles tighten around him.

Gripping his shoulders, her nails dug into the flesh as she held herself in that position, unable to move as her body trembled. She felt him continue to thrust as she closed her eyes, her body reacting by instinct now rather than by rational thought. A low moan started in her chest and grew louder as her climax peaked.

A few more moments and she felt him start trembling above her, low deep breaths leaving his lips with the last movements of his hips before she felt the evidence of his release spill into her. His body stilled completely, only propped up above her on his elbows with a strength that was remarkable in this situation. His eyes were closed, his breathing still heavy but slowing down gradually.

Lying underneath him she stared up at his face, feeling unsteady and shaken by the intensity of her orgasm. She took in all of his features, his long lashes, slightly swollen parted lips and those alien points to his ears. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel like this and she still wasn't sure whether it was because he had intended it this way, or whether they just…matched.

Closing her eyes Nyota remembered that he was leaving for the Enterprise tomorrow afternoon and wondered why she felt regret. It was just a one night stand. Both of them knew that, and she certainly wasn't looking for anything more from anyone, not with her studies so important to her. As she tried to gain control over her breathing she felt him move again, slowly withdrawing from her. She tilted her head and turned, sitting up on one elbow to look at him, her hand stroking his chest as she said his name quietly.

His eyes followed the movement of her hand, and as they looked back up at Nyota's face there was something almost gentle in his otherwise unreadable expression. He shifted and completely rolled off her body, standing up from the bed a second later.

"Thank you... Miss Uhura. I believe this joining has been pleasurable to both of us," he said matter-of factly although she had noticed his brief hesitation when deciding how to address her. She hadn't even told him her first name.

"If you wish to take a shower you are welcome to use my facilities;" he said, waiting for her reply.

Although aware of the stickiness between her legs, and the thought that the idea of a shower was a good one Nyota suddenly felt that the moment had become a little awkward and wasn't sure how she wanted to respond. The sex had been good…great if she was truly honest with herself, but now he had become all business-like again. Well, Vulcan really, she supposed. She considered her options briefly before sitting up on the bed.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I really should be heading back to my dorm; I don't want my roommate to start worrying and post me missing. …and yes, I enjoyed myself tonight, thanks." As she talked she stood, moving quickly to the bathroom to clean herself up. Returning to the bedroom, she gathered her clothes from the chair where he had placed them earlier.

Scooping her bra up from the floor and turning her back on him, she dressed quickly. Looking over her shoulder she saw him observing her, that semi-curious expression on his face again. In his hands he held her boots and she walked over, smiling slightly to take them from him.

It was so damn hard to figure out what was going on in that Vulcan mind of his, but somehow the look he gave her as she slipped back into her boots seemed... confused. He tilted his head slightly as he stood in front of her, still fully naked and making no attempts to cover himself. She had seen it all. "Forgive me, your reasoning is logical, but you show a more... hurried behavior than I have encountered before and therefore expected. Have I unintentionally offended you?"

Nyota couldn't help herself then, and burst into laughter. She imagined the women he'd slept with before and wondered how many of them he had to politely but firmly ask to leave afterward. "Command- …Spock, I've had a damn good time tonight, but that's all it was. A good time. I think it was exactly what we both needed but I really need some sleep before class tomorrow and I'm sure you have loads to do before you need to leave."

Realizing how harsh that sounded, she moved closer to him, smelling him; an unfamiliar musky scent. As she flared her nostrils, breathing him in she raised herself on the balls of her feet and kissed him softly. "You haven't offended. This evening was amazing but I know when enough is enough, Spock."

He nodded as he regarded her. "Then I am relieved," he said and his fingertips briefly brushed along her neck, upwards to her cheek, almost reaching her temple. But then he stopped himself again like he had done when they had first kissed. "I shall escort you home."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"I believe courtesy demands that I see you safely to your dormitory," he said as he watched her, taking a step closer to where his own clothes lay.

Nyota reached out and stopped him with a gentle touch of her hand on his arm. She was touched by both the offer and his initial insistence, even though she was aware that he would know the probability of something happening to her during the short walk was minimal. It was somehow quite old fashioned of him, yet an unusually attractive facet of his personality. However she'd always been pretty independent, and besides – what could she talk to a Vulcan about as he walked her back to her room after sex? As she looked up him, a smile on her features, she again felt a slight pang of regret that this was a one-off event. "It's just across the lawn. And the grounds are the safest place I know, so there's really no need."

He regarded her for a moment but then nodded. "Very well."

Satisfied that she hadn't offended him she turned and left the bedroom, still feeling his fingertips on her face. Crossing the room, she picked up her jacket and shrugged it over her shoulders, pulling her hair clear of the collar.

As she was just about to open the door she heard him exiting the bedroom.

"Cadet Uhura?" he asked and looked at her with that strangely distant yet gentle expression on his features. Was he pondering what to say next or did he just make good use of the probably last opportunity he had to look at her? "It was a most insightful evening and I believe that you will be an exceptionally successful student. I shall say," he paused for just a brief moment, "good luck."

"Thank you, Commander," she replied "Safe voyage on the Enterprise." Nyota saw him nod in response and turned to leave his quarters.

Walking away from his building she couldn't explain why, but she turned to look up at the windows. The majority were darkened at this time of night, but a few were dimly lit – mostly on the first couple of floors, and one on the fourth. _Spock's floor,_ she realized as she saw a figure standing there looking out, and she felt herself blush. Was he making sure she got home safely, or just watching her? Whatever the motive, she tried to bite back a broad smile and concentrate on tomorrow's classes, but no matter how hard she tried, all she could see in her mind was his dark, considering stare.

Shaking her head she continued to smile as she entered the dorm building, rehearsing the story she would tell Gaila to hide where she had actually been.

- TBC -

Notes:

1. Before the question comes up, which I'm sure it will, let us comment on the concept of **Spock and one night stands**. The way he was depicted on TOS it didn't seem like he was in any way 'promiscuous', and we don't think he is here, either. However, his personal history is different than it was for Spock Prime. You will learn about it sooner or later.

So while him engaging in casual sex may seem surprising at first, let us just say without giving too much away that we thought it through and that, based on his previous experience, it isn't illogical for him. Even if Vulcan society seems pretty stuck up about these sorts of things, he has lived among humans for a while now and has found another approach to sexuality. It has certain benefits and, especially without any emotional attachments, there really isn't a logical reason not to enjoy the physically pleasing and stimulating aspects of sex.

How he came to that conclusion is another story, and shall be revealed another time ;-)

2. **Contraception/safe sex:** While at least I – and I guess petbubble also – find it absolutely mandatory to use condoms in ONS's in the 21st century, I think and hope STD's will not be an issue in the 23rd any longer. Seeing as how quickly medical research has progressed within the past few decades it can be assumed that HIV and also other, minor STD's will have died out or can be prevented with simple vaccination.

As for contraception, we know from DS9 that there are injections in the 24th century. Well, they even already exist now but aren't as reliable as they will be then. It can also be assumed that the side-effects will be minimized by then, so it would make sense for a young woman that is – even if not that often, not as often as Gaila at least – sexually active to use that.

**Revision:** As has been suggested by a few readers, Spock should be more insisting about walking Nyota home. If you read the last part when Nyota is starting to get dressed again, you'll see what we've changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Interlude**

The delegation of Earth's ambassador to Andoria stayed on board of the Enterprise for five days. And from day one he had been aware of her interest in him. Clearly, Ambassador Bernoire had reason to be proud when he introduced his daughter Celeste. A fitting name for such an – as humans would have said – angelic creature. She was truly beautiful. Her fine features were in balance with widely accepted rules of aesthetic attributes: evenly shaped, deep-blue eyes beneath long lashes, a small, round nose, full lips and high cheekbones, framed by golden-blonde hair. A truly remarkable human that any artist, from the ancient world to the twenty-third century, could not have painted better.

When they met again on the second day, she glanced shyly at him from half-lowered eyelids, a rosy tinge on her pale cheeks. A bit too pale, he thought, as he offered her his arm, as courtesy demanded, to show her the ship at the ambassador's request. Despite the aesthetically pleasing aspects of her appearance he found little flaws or details that were not as perfect as they had seemed on first sight. Her blonde curls were slightly dull and made hardly any contrast to her skin. The eyes were of a watery and cool color that could have had more warmth in it.

On the third day, he was experiencing her company slightly longer than his duties would normally allow. Eyes big and forehead slightly creasing she watched him, her chin resting in one hand, as he explained his scientific experiments to her or introduced her to 3-D chess, which, curiously enough, she had never played before. Somehow, even after his sixth attempt at explaining the rules, she did not understand them.

She laughed a lot, he noticed on the fourth day, more than most of the humans whose presence he was used to. Even if he stated facts and explained things to her, she gave a soft, high-pitched chuckle at averagely every 2.4th sentence he uttered. He had not yet figured out why, but he thought a resonant, earnest, warm laugh in lesser frequency would have been more pleasing to his ears.

On the night of the fourth to the fifth day, she came to his quarters to share her plans and dreams with him. Dreams of being the wife of a Starfleet officer, dreams of love made of romantic concepts that he did not understand or agree with. When she tried to kiss him he felt nothing.

When the ambassador and his daughter left at the end of the fifth day, Spock knew he would not think of her again.

-x-x-

The day he returned to the Enterprise she couldn't stop thinking about him. Partly because the talk in class was about his Xenophonology lecture, but honestly she knew it was mostly because of... afterwards. Smiling slightly, she let herself drift in the memories, reliving them until Gaila snapped her fingers in front of her. Focussing on her friend's enquiring face, she shook her head and told herself, after such an extraordinary experience, this was normal.

Two weeks later she thought of him again. They'd been working on basic translation algorithms in class, using simple greeting forms. As they worked through the first group of syllable samples she sat with her eyes closed, listening carefully. Feeling a light touch on her cheek, she snapped her eyes open to see Gaila holding out her fingers triumphantly. "Got it; see!" Gaila giggled before blowing the eyelash off her fingertips. Nyota flushed, because for a moment it hadn't been Gaila that she'd seen in front of her, but a set of dark serious eyes and full, slightly open lips. Him. As she settled back to work she told herself again...

...this _was_ normal.

Standing outside the door to her dorm room and hearing Gaila and her current playmate groan and squeal so loudly that she turned and returned to the library for a few extra hours, wishing more people knew how to have sex quietly.

Hearing someone in the cafeteria queue behind her say the words "The sun's shining today", and finding herself laughing.

Escorting a group of visiting Vulcans as they took a tour round the Xenolinguistics department and finding herself watching... observing them closely.

Over the next few months, these things all reminded her of him. She even found herself worrying more than usual when gossip reached the students about a starship being attacked near the neutral zone. She only found herself able to sleep normally again when she was finally sure it hadn't been the Enterprise.

This was... _normal_. She kept telling herself that. Every time.

It was the other things though that made her unsure.

She started trying Vulcan cuisine in the Academy cafeteria _just... because._ She spent more time in the linguistics lab; pushing herself harder because she knew only the top few students had a shot of getting an assignment on the Enterprise _which was the best option for her career_. She ended dates early, and soon began turning them down altogether _because studying was important, not that the guys acted so childishly or so... un-Vulcan_. She'd been waking up in the middle of the night, dreaming that she had felt him touching her, his warm hands on her skin and his breath in her ear.

However it wasn't until she tried to justify sending him a subspace mail; telling herself it was purely for his professional opinion on a new linguistic discovery she had read about, that she finally admitted it to herself, even if she didn't fully understand.

This...wasn't normal.

- TBC -

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter is a bit short, as it is more of an interlude, but the next one will be longer again ;)

We would like to answer some of your questions.

**elaine45**1 (who asked about the Enterprise in our fic - AU or not)

We've been wondering about the history of the Enterprise a lot, too. In the movie they say it's her maiden voyage, but we also know that a) ships with the name Enterprise existed way before that, and b) from background info for TOS we know that Spock has served under Pike on board of the Enterprise for quite a while. In the movie it also seems like Spock and Pike are already well acquainted. And Uhura insisting she be assigned to the Enterprise also implies this has been her wish for a long time (either because she wanted to be with Spock or/and because the Enterprise with her captain is the most prestigious ship. It just seemed to make a lot more sense to have the Enterprise active already way before the movie (plot hole JJ? *g*)  
In order to make both our reasoning AND the movie make sense, we decide the Enterprise will get a major refit just before it later, as seen in the movie, leaves for Vulcan. That way, Spock has already served under Pike, but it's still her maiden voyage.

**Nyotarules** asked several questions: Why we described Nyota as "partially African", about the instructor/student relationship, Spock's bond to T'Pring and Nyota's age.

**Spock and T'Pring**: technically yes, he still is bonded to her, but as he's traveled (we assume) with his parents and not spent his entire life on Vulcan, that bond is there until his Pon Farr demands he returns and goes through the ritual with her. However... we don't really touch on it in this part, and Spock's internal logic has (for us) decided that he is basically a man with no ties -at present-. How this will impact as/when Spock and Nyota become more serious in their relationship is something that will be dealt with later.

And at the time of Chapter 2 Spock is **not yet an instructor** at the Academy - he's just been asked to present a lecture as a visitor. Hence -at present- there are no professional conflicts. But yes, we believe that the Academy would take personal relationships between staff and students very seriously if they were to be discovered.

We've taken Uhura's age more from the film than the canon - though certainly she could have been older when she went to the Academy. We've aimed her about 4/5 years younger than Spock, meaning approx. 22 years at the beginning of our fic

Some have asked about **Nyota's heritage**, because Spock describes her as "partially African" in his initial observation. He is basing this conclusion on what he thinks to be most likely. For him, it is logical to assume that someone with a complexion of Zoe Saldana (as we have based our fic on the movie and not TOS) would have a mixed heritage. Her darker color indicates that she has at least some roots in Africa, whether her ancestors came to the New World centuries ago or not. And as we know, Zoe is indeed of mixed heritage (Dominican father, Puerto Rican mother, which is probably a mix of African, Spanish and Indio).

Furthermore, it has never been said on TOS or by Gene Roddenberry that Uhura may not have a French grandmother or an Irish great-grandfather. He does not provide a complete family tree and therefore, as the boundaries between the different ethnicities are fading in our days and will fade more in future, it is not impossible that she has a mixed heritage as well.

In any case, we also think it does not matter. It makes no difference to us - and it certainly logically makes no difference to Spock - in which part of our wonderful planet she and her ancestors were born. A higher or lower percentage of Eurasian genes does not make her better or worse, prettier or less attractive. She's a beautiful woman and a wonderful person that would be as lovable if she were Japanese, German, Trill or Bajoran.

We understand that some people feel that race, or the pride in your own, is an important issue, and we respect that. However, according to Gene Roddenberry and also to our own hopes and - maybe slightly idealistic - beliefs, racism will no longer be an issue in the 23rd and 24th century. This issue has been addressed several times on several Star Trek series, e.g. on DS9 when Sisko had those flashbacks into the early 20th century. There, racism still existed and it stood in stark contrast

to what life in the time of our story and later was like. Gene Roddenberry created an Utopia where people aren't judged or limited by sex or race. Humans have overcome these illogical obstacles and are striving to better themselves, working for a greater, common good, united as one. Foreign species, however, do face prejudice and even discrimination and oppression (see Cardassians and Bajorans). But that is an entirely different issue.

So, while we respect that some people would prefer Uhura being described as a "full African" we decided not to. Not in order to 'improve' her but simply because it appeared to be more logical to us, personally. And who knows, we might even give Chekov a Swedish grandfather. It's not better, it's not worse according to logic and it's not wrong and it's not right according to TOS. Everything is possible, and that's the beauty of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spock had had no more than 17 hours and forty-five minutes to prepare his first course lesson on Advanced Xenophonology, a lot less than he would have liked, but since their departure from the Vogel 7 colony had been delayed there had been no other possibility for him. And so, at oh nine hundred, he walked towards the phonology lab with only the notes on today's lesson and a rough outline of the following ones on his PADD and an electronic clipboard that had been given to him at the teaching staff meeting this morning that contained a list of names of the attending cadets. He had had no time to read through it yet, however, since he would already be two minutes late. But remembering his own time as cadet, he presumed that none of the students would complain.

It would be a fascinating experience to see a classroom or lab from the instructor's perspective for once – for a longer period of time than just during the guest lecture he had given last semester -, and even though this assignment was only a temporary one and he didn't see himself as a teacher long-term, it would be a good addition to his resumé and personal experience. After all, teaching others never stopped, even for a commanding officer on a starship. He had learned that much from Captain Pike.

In his mind he went through the key points of the lesson as well as the introduction. He assumed that some of the cadets that were already acquainted with professor Forsström might be concerned if they heard about the elderly man's condition which was the reason for Spock being asked to take the professorship in the first place. He would need to try to deliver the news in a sensitive, human manner to not let it cloud their motivation at the beginning of the semester.

Clipboard and PADD firmly beneath his arm, he reached the opened doors of the classroom that he remembered well from the time he took the same course himself, and the chatter of young people, most of them averagely five years younger, reached his ears. Some of them noticed him entering right away, others had to be notified by their classmates so they would turn around and take their seats as he stepped to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning," he said over the remaining noise, his gaze wandering through the four rows of seats. "I know you were expecting professor Forsström to teach the Advanced Xenophonology course, but unfortunately Forsström is not fit for duty this semester. There is no reason to worry, though, as I can assure you he's in good care. I was – " He suddenly stopped, his eyes meeting familiar brown ones as one of the female cadets that had previously been talking to an Orion had turned around to look at him. Had he been human, he was fairly certain that in that moment he would have completely forgotten what he had wanted to say, and his eyes would have widened in shock as did hers in the two seconds they just stared at each other.

"… asked to take over for him," he continued, outwardly perfectly calm, giving the impression he had deliberately made a pause. His gaze had already wandered to other students that looked up at him expectantly. "I am Commander Spock."

There was a scraping of chairs against the floor and a few mumbled greetings as the majority of students took their places, some more eager than others. From the corner of his eye he noticed cadet Uhura slowly lower herself into her seat, still staring at him. Her mouth was open and the initial shock on her face was replaced by an expression that he was unable to initially decipher. Her brows were furrowed and, after being prodded in the arm with a PADD by the Orion cadet, she turned her head and frowned as she took the device. As she turned back towards him, she studiously avoided looking at him, her gaze flickering in his general direction but never meeting his.

"So what's the deal with Forsström?" another cadet, a young human male with reddish blond hair, now asked.

"He had a minor stroke. He is already recovering, and as far as I have heard quite quickly," he added as two girls in the second row gasped and covered their mouths. "In fact I was told that the professor would welcome your get-well cards and visits. I suggest you speak to Commander Kavanagh about it."

"Aren't you kinda young to be an instructor?" the Orion cadet asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she lounged in her seat. "And didn't you give that really bor-… err stimulating lecture a while back? Isn't he that lecturer, Ny?" she turned to her neighbor then, who coughed slightly and mumbled something Spock couldn't hear.

Raising an eyebrow at the Orion, he took up the clipboard, ready to check the names of the attending students. "I presume that is for the dean to decide," he replied matter-of-factly, not at all offended by the question... or the implication that she found his guest lecture boring. "As you can see she didn't consider me too young to teach this class. Your name please?"

"Sar. Gaila Sar at your service, i_Commander/i_," she replied, almost purring his rank as she grinned at him, playing with a stray curl of red hair. One of the male students whistled, as several of the female students rolled their eyes – both at the Orion and at their fellow student's reaction. Uhura however kept her eyes on her PADD, though Spock noticed that her eyebrows were raised and there was a slight curving at the corner of her mouth.

"Very well, thank you cadet," he said with the same factual tone, not in the least intimidated by her flirtations. This would be an interesting semester, he thought.

After checking the Orion's name on the attendance list his gaze wandered to Uhura. "You have also attended said lecture, I remember," he said, keeping anything that had happened after strictly from his focus. It was a rather unfortunate circumstance that might cause some feeling of awkwardness for the young woman, but he, as her instructor, would have to handle it in a professional and calm manner. He did not see a reason why it should not work. And therefore it was also illogical to keep their previous acquaintance a secret, as that, combined with the wrong reaction from her, would be more reason to raise suspicion. "Uhura, Nyota?" he asked when he had found her name on the list.

As he mentioned her attendance at the lecture, Uhura's face had frozen. She shifted in her chair, and although she had been avoiding his gaze, when he asked her to confirm her name, she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, sir. That's correct," she said clearly, and would have given a fine impression of having never met him either professionally or personally had it not been for the faint flush that crept over her cheeks, or the finger was still tapping on her PADD screen.

He nodded again, moving on to the next cadet: Schmidberger, Louisa. After that Marek Hrnečká, which provided difficult to pronounce for a few of the other cadets, Robert Wesson, _François_ Devereux and so forth.

"I see that everyone that should be is present," he said, laying the clipboard aside and stood in front of his desk, arms behind his back. "I have been advised that the required reading for this course are 'An Introduction to Exophonology' by H.M. Clarke and 'Subspace – the Room between Phoneme and Interpretation' by Aryell Conceição. I presume you have all read these books?"

Groans were heard from most of the students, and quite a few suddenly found more interesting things in the room, other than him, to look at. However he noticed Uhura nodding to confirm that she had indeed read them. Her Orion classmate batted the young woman's elbow with her PADD, and when Uhura turned to look, shook her head in apparent disbelief. Spock could see the Gaila mouth something to the human, and if his eyes did not deceive him, it looked like the words "suck up". He was unsure though, but did see Uhura's face redden further as she scowled at back.

His attention was suddenly drawn to another student, a very young looking, blonde girl that had introduced herself as Agatha Jankowski. She cleared her throat noisily while she raised her arm, eyes wide and a frown on her features.

"Yes, Cadet?"

"I'm sorry sir," she replied with an almost squeaky voice. "But… I've read 'An Introduction to Xenolinguistics' by H. Burke. I… I must have confused them."

"Then I suggest you read the correct book as quickly as possible as it is mandatory for this course. In fact, today's lesson is based on the first four chapters," he replied, again surprised at how distraught humans sometimes were. He recalled similar incidents from his fellow students, not quite understanding how someone would make such a severe mistake. Remembering the failure rate, especially in the first two semesters, he wondered if everybody in this room was even fit for pursuing a Starfleet career. Some of the faces he was looking at seemed nervous, even somewhat frightened, although he did not understand why. He had not said anything that would indicate his intention to be a very strict or even unjust teacher after all. Maybe they just lacked the maturity that was needed for an academic path.

Uhura, however, appeared relatively calm as she watched him. Her face was still flushed and she had rested one elbow on the arm of her chair, her head tilted to that side as she played with her earring, but she appeared to have relaxed since her initial shock at seeing him. As her neighbor tried to engage her in whispered conversation, she shook her head, gesturing slightly in his direction with her eyes. Her classmate sat up smartly, tutted and rolled her own eyes, then smiled brightly at Spock, as though waiting for him to speak. Uhura straightened up in her own seat, still hesitant about making eye contact, but her gaze never seemed to stay far from him.

"If there are no further questions," he made a pause of three seconds, letting his gaze wander from left to right, covering each student's direction, "I will start with our subject matter. Phonology, as you know if you have read the required books, is the study of the sound structure of a language and its function to convey meaning…"

This would be an interesting semester indeed.

- TBC -

Hopefully last note on the heritage bit:

I want to stress again that neither me nor Esskay ever wanted to offend or hurt anyone. And I take full responsibility for the initially unfortunate way the whole discussion has rolled **on Livejournal**. Those were my words (as Spock is my character), and my response, and therefore I'm to be blamed for any unintended offence. My co-author just got my back.

Despite my initial reluctance and unwillingness to give in (because I don't want to JUST give in for peace's sake), a very great person has engaged me in a very constructive conversation and has helped me understand the background of this better, by also understanding and respecting my viewpoint. I see now that while my intentions were not bad from my own personal, subjective viewpoint, the line in question is due to a multitude of reason perceived differently. I admit that I will probably never fully and completely understand this in all details and shades, because I simply have not experienced what it's like to feel "that being 'just black' is never good enough" and to be "considered not as good as a white person or not as attractive as a lighter-skinned black person". But I am trying to understand this, and I am sorry if I have made the impression that 'just black' in my eyes is indeed not as good as 'part white'.

I am therefore going to change the paragraph in question. I haven't yet because I'm still pondering the ideal wording (and waiting for suggestions too), but I will.

All I'm asking in return is that you do not judge our story by one line, and not **both** of us as authors by my initial response. After all, you do want people to _get_ it and not just give in to avoid confrontation, right?

Another note on **Gaila's last name**. We never found anything on a possible last name, so we made one up. If you have any info on it, or that Orions simply don't have last names, please tell us. That bit's easily changed.

honey924: Already said it via IM but thank you so much for pointing out that stupid error! Fixed.

And thanks to everyone else for the kind words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The cafeteria was crowded, yet Nyota and Gaila had managed to find a somewhat quiet spot at one of the tables along the big, two-story windows where they sat down to have lunch. Having walked from the classroom almost on autopilot Nyota was still dazed at seeing _him _back at the Academy. Although she'd had her back to the door at the beginning of class, she'd known who their new instructor was as soon as he'd spoken, the voice sending a shiver up her spine. When had he returned? What on _Earth_ was she going to do?

_Oh God..._

"... really nice. And that French guy?" Gaila's cheerful babble pulled Nyota back into the here and now. "He looks so young, but he's kinda cute. I wonder if it's true what they say about French people. Well, they practically invented sex, didn't they?" Gaila giggled softly and brushed one of her deep copper curls out of her face before she took a bite from her cheese sandwich. "Looks like the semester might be really fun, huh?"

"Gaila, I know you're Orion and probably can't help yourself, but is there _any_ time that you don't think about jumping into a guy's pants?" Nyota smiled slightly, shaking her head as she stabbed a tomato with her fork. Waving her fork at Gaila she continued to talk, "They may have 'practically invented' it, but the French are also known for being all talk. Plus, is there a chance I can have some classmates left at the end of the semester that you haven't slept with?"

Gaila's brow twisted and she looked down onto her plate for a moment, before she replied. "Yeah. I have no intention to do that Wesson guy, he kinda smells funny, and... well, is a bit chubby and all. Oh and Farrell and Quint are totally gay, so no chance there either." She chuckled and then resumed eating, sighing in delight as she bit into her sandwich.

"So," she spoke up after a while again. "It's him, huh?"

"Who? Wesson?" Nyota looked up from her salad, confused. She'd only been partly listening to Gaila chatter on about the potentials and definite "nots" in the class, whilst trying to think of strategies to make the rest of her classes with Commander Spock pass as smoothly as possible, with minimal awkwardness for both of them. Although that night had stuck in her mind, and if she was honest he _had_ crossed her thoughts once or twice, she wasn't going to risk her future career in Starfleet for a fling with an instructor. Well maybe more than once or twice... Shaking her head slightly, still confused as to who the "him" was in Gaila's question, she took a bite of chicken, flicking her long, dark ponytail over her shoulder.

"Not Wesson, silly," Gaila said, rolling her eyes but chuckling once again. "I'm talking about Commander Sexy Beast. He's the guy you slept with."

Nyota's thoughts suddenly exploded and she could feel her face flush no matter how hard she tried to stop it. How had...? When had she ever...? The chicken in her mouth tasted like dry cardboard, she tried to raise her eyebrow at Gaila, or smile or...anything. Just to pretend that she didn't know what her roommate was talking about. If she could just try and bluff her way through this. Gaila didn't know anything for certain, and Nyota was sure that she hadn't said a word about that night with Spock to anyone, even though Gaila was her best friend.

"Oh don't give me that look, little Miss Perfect," Gaila exclaimed, in amused mock-outrage. Thankfully enough, she did lower her voice again, though, as she continued speaking.

"I totally knew you had boinked somebody the night after his guest lecture on Xenophonology. You practically reeked of sex when you got back. Should have taken a shower if you didn't want me to know," she said smartly and grinned. "I'm just a little hurt that you didn't tell me, really," she added then, and the pout on her pretty green face seemed slightly exaggerated.

Leaning forwards slightly, Nyota whispered across the table at Gaila "So what? Yes, I had sex with someone that night, but it's not like I tell you _every time_ it happens. And with him? Are you mad? You know he's Vulcan, don't you…they probably don't even have sex."

She looked down at the plastic tabletop, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. Ashamed that she hadn't told Gaila about sleeping with Spock in the first place; _Commander_ Spock she reminded herself. Ashamed that she'd just lied to her best friend. More ashamed, though, at the way she'd spoken about Vulcans. About him. Chewing her lip and frowning slightly, Nyota pushed chicken and salad vegetables round on her plate, suddenly no longer hungry. She _wanted_ to tell Gaila, but could she really trust the bubbly Orion to keep quiet about it?

"Oh come on!" Gaila burst out, and this time her facial expressions clearly showed that her anger wasn't playful any longer. "Seriously Nyota, do you think I'm dumb? A: 'Every time' it happens is a pretty limited number when it comes to you. B: Vulcans do have sex. And as far as I've heard are pretty amazing between the sheets because they combine their analytic logic with really animalistic instincts – or at least that's what Lavina told me. And C: Come on! You totally know that I know you're lying." She had gone from half-shouting over luckily faintly enough chuckling and back to shouting again, glaring at her friend now with an admonishing look, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Quickly looking round to see if anyone was paying attention to her table mate's yelling, Nyota felt her heart race. Gaila's comment about the Vulcans and their "animalistic instincts" had caused images to flash through her head and for a moment she was back in Spock's bedroom again, seeing _that_ look on his face, and hearing _that_ noise from his lips.

Satisfied that the few people who had looked in their direction had been just looking to see what the noise was rather than actually trying to eavesdrop she turned her attention back to Gaila, rolling her eyes slightly as she saw the frustration clear on her face. Taking a deep breath Nyota smiled ever so slightly, more a movement at the corner of her mouth.

"Fine. If it'll shut you up and give me peace to eat my lunch. Yes, it was him."

Gaila's face immediately lit up, and she practically grinned from ear to ear, squeaking: "I knew it!" Then she leaned in closer, lowering her voice and almost purred when she spoke on. "Sooo… how was he? Tell me all about it? Do Vulcans really bite? And is touching their fingers like kissing? And are they really that big? Do they have chest hair?" Somehow, she didn't really give the impression that, whoever she was, Lavina had actually told Gaila anything from first hand experience. "Do they have retracting, double-ridged penises?"

"What? No, of cour –"

Nyota laid her fork down, sighing in both exasperation and befuddlement, especially at the last question, because she had no idea where the hell that rumor had come from. She realized, however, that Gaila wouldn't leave the topic alone until her curiosity was sated. Feeling warm and slightly uncomfortable she ran a finger round the collar of her uniform, trying to stretch it out. She knew that, as an Orion, Gaila had a healthy enthusiasm for and curiosity about sex and an appetite for men that frankly scared her. Nyota wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow talking this way about Spock was… Well it just felt weird, even though she couldn't work out why.

"There was no biting; yes, he had chest hair; he kisses with his mouth, just like we do." As she said this, she paused remembering the rush of something when their fingers had briefly touched, as well as his fascination with touching her face before he had kissed her. "And as for the size, you know there's no way I'm even going there Gaila. No way."

Gaila pouted again, slumping back into her chair and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This is not fair. I always give you the details, even if you don't ask for th- Oh!" Realization must have struck her at that moment, and her gray-blue eyes widened.

Before Nyota could reply anything, however, a group of three cadets walked by their table, not close enough to actually engage into a conversation, but Gaila's eyes followed them nevertheless. Nyota didn't know their names, except for one she had already met – even though she could have done without it. Despite Gaila's obviously longing look, the dark blond cadet's eyes were fixed on Nyota when he passed them, nodding in their general direction then and winking.

"Oooh, he's really hot!" Gaila smiled after Jim Kirk and the other two cadets were out of ear shot. "And speaking about sizes, have you seen the bulge in his tight pants? Cute ass too", she said, stretching her neck to catch another glimpse of him in the crowd.

Curling her lip in distaste, Nyota rolled her eyes, grateful for once of her Orion friend's short attention span. "Iowa Farm Boy? Gaila…please tell me you're not interested? The creep sleeps around more than you do." Laughing brightly at the look of mock outrage that crossed Gaila's face as she turned back to the table, Nyota picked her fork up again and began to eat. She knew that Gaila would eventually remember their previous topic of conversation and re-start her interrogation, but for now she was happy enough to listen to the chatter about tight pants, even those belonging to dumb hicks named Jim Kirk.

- TBC -

A/N: Hm, I know our chapters are rather short. We could always have paired a Spock-POV and Nyota-POV as one chapter (as they are always alternating) but we started doing it like this now, so... hope that's fine ;) Next chapter will be up in 2-3 days again.

And **BIG THANKS** for all the reviews!

**Philoticnetdeviantart**, thank you so much. We would be honored. I (Rhiannon) have registered at DeviantArt now and left you a few comments.

Furthermore: **The changed first chapter will be up shortly as well.** So please go back to read the new version.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. It took a bit longer to get this chapter up for posting, mainly because we've been busy with other things. We will now post two chapters at once, since they are still pretty short. But be assured that they are getting longer at some point ;-)

We hope you will enjoy this rather humorous chapter. Yes, everyone's being a little silly, but it's spring and... well, it was fun.

**Chapter 6**

The phonology lab was filled with a variety of sound, from the usual noise of the computers, over soft chatter to the somewhat distracting suckling noise a particularly stubborn cadet made by drinking from a mug of lemonade, although Spock was sure he had clearly repeated the rule that no drinks were allowed anywhere near the computers. So far, staring at the young human with one eyebrow raised – a behavior he had observed in his own teachers as means for admonishment – had not helped the initial three times.

"Cadet Wesson, I believe I have addressed the course rules thoroughly in our introductory lesson," he said calmly but authoritative. "This leads me to the logical conclusion that you are either ignoring them or did not pay attention at the time I was reading them. Shall I repeat them for you?"

Cadet Wesson's face flushed in embarrassment as he mumbled his apologies and put the drink away. From the corner of his eye Spock saw cadet Uhura smile broadly before she dropped her gaze to the desk. Her lips were moving, and though he was unable to hear what she was saying he assumed it was humorous from the reaction of her nearest neighbors who burst out laughing. Cadet Uhura joined in the laughter, her rich peals distinctive and easily identifiable.

He had noticed that humans often found it amusing if they witnessed the misfortune or embarrassment of somebody else, and it was most fascinating to observe the different levels of mischievousness, to analyze the various indications such as facial expression in its complexity and the acoustic patterns of their laughter. What he could not yet explain with pure logic, however, was the fact that some kinds of laughter just _seemed _more pleasing to him than others.

He looked straight at cadet Uhura's face, one eyebrow raised in a very similar manner as he had looked at cadet Wesson, yet with an entirely different intention, curious how she'd react.

She continued to laugh for a few seconds until one of her classmates drew her attention by nodding slightly in Spock's direction. Noticing him watching her, she suddenly stopped laughing, putting her hand to her mouth to clear her throat. When she dropped her hand from her face she was still smiling, however. "Yes, Commander? How may I be of service?"

That question caught Spock by surprise and he was not certain how to answer in an appropriate manner. The honest and truthful answer, saying that he had merely regarded her as study object in his in-depth analysis of human behavior in humorous situations, was most likely to be answered with the typically human lack of comprehension for Vulcan logic. He had heard many variations of "you are weird" before in similar circumstances. Of course, with a logical point of view, these statements did not bother him. However, he was aware that his behavior sometimes caused irritation and even annoyance in humans if they could not understand his intentions. Just how was he supposed to avoid that effect without lying?

Help came from an unexpected source when the Orion cadet sitting one row behind Uhura giggled softly and muttered, despite the low volume loud enough for most of the people in her immediate proximity to hear: "Oh, I'd know how."

Immediately tensing, Uhura's face froze. Though she was still smiling, it looked more like a grimace than an expression of amusement and she was clearly uncomfortable with the comment made. As the rest of the class burst into raucous laughter, she remained motionless for a few seconds before replying "Yes, we all know what kind of service _you_ like to offer, Gaila. Some of us are here to learn about translation algorithms though." While she was speaking she had maintained eye contact with Spock, a slight flush rising in her cheeks, before she turned round suddenly and winked at the Orion in an obvious effort to defuse any potential conflict. Her friend shrugged in return and giggled once more.

"I suggest you all get back to your programming," Spock said in what he knew appeared a completely calm and unimpressed manner. He had however, momentarily, been irritated with the students' reaction and what seemed to be the remarkable human talent to turn almost any factual and completely innocent statement or question into an innuendo. "You have thirty-two minutes left to finish today's assignment. If you have been working efficiently you should at least be finished with entering the sound samples for the key syllables to create the initial algorithm. Please let me know if you are encountering any problems."

As the students slowly turned their attention to their computers, Spock watched as cadet Uhura tapped her fingers on the desk. Biting her bottom lip in concentration she tapped rapidly on the keypad, her brow furrowed. She stopped typing and glanced in his direction, her eyes widening slightly as she saw him observing her. Smiling slightly to herself she looked away and continued to type, and a look of puzzled annoyance slowly crept over her features. "Commander Spock, I think there may be an error in one of these samples. Would you be able to clarify that I am using the correct sample group?"

Spock was at her desk within three seconds. His arms behind his back he looked over her shoulder at the screen, and after only a short observation he spotted the mistake. "Indeed the samples are correct. But you have misplaced this open syllable in the closed ones. Curious that you would make such a beginner's error, cadet, since you have so far shown nothing but an exceptional aural sensitivity and-" He did not get to finish his sentence since at that moment, once again, the whole class burst out laughing.

Cadet Uhura blinked and her fingers paused over the keypad before she too began to laugh. Shoulders shaking, she stared straight ahead at the screen for a few seconds before turning to her fellow students and saying loudly "Ears, you idiots. He meant I hear well. Get your minds out of the gutter."

As the class continued to laugh, though this time _with_ her, she looked up at him and whispered: "Thank you for the compliment, Commander, though perhaps next time you could use a better choice of words?" Clearly embarrassed, though still smiling she looked back to the screen and corrected her earlier error.

This time it was Spock's turn to respond with surprise, one eyebrow raised again. The burden of being a Vulcan among humans was the fact that thinking of the obvious and logical option did not always cause the desired effect. In fact, while he would not waste a second thinking about possible metaphorical meanings or double entendres, he should have adapted to the ever ongoing human need to do so. As a cadet he had observed this effect often enough, but he had not gotten used to being on the receiving end of such jokes since he had been a diligent but mostly quiet student that would only talk if asked or addressing a necessary question. Being an instructor confronted him with a completely different position.

"I was not aware that my expression was in any way... poor," he answered then, nodding at her to indicate he had not taken offense. Looking around to address the whole class he continued: "Can anyone name the scientific term for the phenomena you all have just perceived?"

A young and mostly rather quiet young man in front of him lifted his hand.

"Yes, cadet Devereux."

"Two words that sound the same but have a different meaning and spelling are called homophones, sir," he replied with a simple yet flawless explanation.

"That is correct. And highly useful to keep in mind for your future studies, since you will often encounter this exact problem when you are analyzing audio samples without any written support. In these cases you will have to rely on logical analysis of the context surrounding the phrase and estimate which translation has the highest probability to be correct. As cadet Uhura has already correctly explained your interpretation was, of course, completely wrong."

As some of the male students continued to jeer, Spock watched as cadet Uhura turned and shook her head at them, a mock glare on her face. She was now obviously unconcerned about the teasing she had received though Spock had earlier observed moments of embarrassment in her manner. Plus, as he had stood next to her to review her work, he had noticed a slight flush creep up her neck, and she had played a little with a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. Now as she returned to work she ran her thumb over her bottom lip, before starting slightly, as if realizing where she was. Catching his gaze she flushed again and turned her attention to the screen.

While he knew that his brain, naturally, linked these images to previous similar ones, while he could explain with logic that he was experiencing a normal effect of his well-functioning memory, he could not explain logically why he... _felt_ a vague sense of discomfort as well as something he was not able to grasp at all. And while he took no offense in his student's amused reactions, it was knowing that there _was_ something more to the story, that he actually _would have_ a reason to make insinuating jokes if joking lay in his nature, that made him experience a very subtle but still present sense of... shame he had not known until present. Back at his teacher's desk, he realized without prior warning that he was looking at cadet Uhura for longer than at any of the other students. And he noticed, with that alien, indistinguishable sensation in the pit of his stomach, that he could not quite draw his eyes from her.

- TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nyota stared at the text on her PADD, the words starting to shift and blur slightly. She'd been studying in her dorm room for the last four hours, completing one assignment on subspace theory and one due next week, that had been set by Spock. _Commander_ Spock, she had to keep reminding herself; Starfleet Academy Instructor. Still not one hundred percent comfortable with him being her teacher, she was finding that she was mostly getting used to it and as long as she kept focused and professional, she would manage fine. Really, thinking about it rationally, it was a privilege to be taught by him. The Commander was considered an expert in his field, and had a knowledge base that went beyond any human of a similar age.

That's why she'd gone to such lengths to get a seat at his lecture last year; it was a thrill to hear him talk for any student majoring in Xenolinguistics, though it had thrown her initially when she'd realised that the attractive, young Vulcan on the stage _was_ Spock. She just hadn't expected him to be mentally _and_ physically stimulating. So to then be invited to have dinner with him and discuss his research; as a peer, with him even asking her opinion on aspects of it – if she'd wanted to, Nyota could have dined off _that _anecdote for the rest of the semester, never mind what had happened afterwards. Sighing as she shrugged off her cardigan, she knew that it was pointless even thinking about 'afterwards', especially now considering the situation both of them were in. What she needed to do was concentrate on her studies, and now.

_Now_ she was trying to read up on morphology but the text on morpheme descriptions just kept dancing around on the PADD screen. Nyota stretched in her chair, groaning as she tried to twist some kinks out of her neck which was stiff from sitting hunched over PADD screens (all the time). If she was being sensible she would get up and take a bit of a walk to stretch out properly, at least around the small room, but the chair _was_ kind of comfortable, plus it would waste valuable study time. The weariness she felt at the moment would pass soon anyway, and once she'd completed this next part she would reward herself with another cup of coffee.

Looking at the digital clock on the desk she saw that Gaila was due back in less than an hour. No studying would be done once her roommate returned and started giving her the low-down on her date with her newest conquest, so she needed to finish this next chapter at least. Leaning an elbow on the desk, Nyota rested her chin in her cupped hand, and picked up the PADD with the other, yawning as she tried to keep her eyes open. Why was morpheme theory so dry anyway? Surely there was some way to spice it up a little...

...she felt a feather-light touch against the back of her neck and sighed softly. The touch moved across the base of her neck and slightly increased in pressure at a point of tension, just lightly teasing the knot that was there. As she moaned softly she realised that the pressure came from fingers; strong fingers that felt very warm as they slowly worked on the parts of her neck that she hadn't realised were aching until now.

The hands moved across her shoulders, caressing her cool skin as thumbs found several more points of tension and pushed and manipulated, firm pressure balanced with soft gentle strokes of fingers. The thin straps of her top were teased over her shoulders and Nyota kept her eyes closed as she felt the steady touch move round to her collarbone. The touches seemed familiar, knowing exactly where to caress, yet at the same time they were hesitant; gentle, light and exploratory.

Part of her wondered if she should be frightened, but then hands returned to her back and were joined by a pair of lips, and all rational thought left her mind. She heard a low moan, and realised that it was her own voice, responding automatically as the lips kissed her neck; slow, gentle kisses that were complemented by the firmer pressure from fingers. As the two worked in tandem, she felt the hairs on her arm rise and a shiver down her spine that caused her breath to hitch and her nipples to harden. As she struggled to control her breathing she felt a silky touch on her shoulder as the lips were parted and a tongue teased her skin, leaving a heated wet trail that cooled as it evaporated. Nyota felt her skin burning under the touch and it was a heat almost like nothing she'd experienced before. Almost.

Where was the PADD? "_Doesn't matter; it's not important'"_ she thought as she felt a flood of warmth between her legs. This was okay. She knew who this was – or at least she knew who she wanted this to be. Him. Because of that she didn't feel scared or threatened...just intensely aroused as she felt lips and tongue dance towards the curve of her neck. The hands had left her shoulders and softly moved down her upper arms, a light teasing caress as the fingers brushed the swell of her breasts before tightening their grip on her arms. She moaned louder as she felt the thumbs move in small circles against the sensitive skin at the back of her arms.

She could hear breathing, only barely more controlled than her own, as she tilted her head, feeling small, teasing kisses work their way up her neck to that particular spot behind her ear that made her shiver with excitement. A low, deep growl vibrated against her skin as her earlobe was suckled.

"Nyota," a deep, masculine voice breathed in her ear, and she smiled, recognising it straight away.

"Mm, I know you..." she murmured in reply, feeling _his_ warm breath tickle her ear, _his_ tongue working its way around the curve of her ear, the breathing she could hear getting rougher.

"Nyota," the voice repeated, slightly louder in her ear, the hand moving to her shoulder and tightening.

"I know that's you-," she mumbled, softly.

"NYOTA!"

_-Spock_. The name was unspoken as she woke up to find Gaila standing over her, shaking her head as she rested a green-skinned hand on Nyota's shoulder. The Orion looked down at her, a cheeky smile on her face. "Fall asleep studying, Ny? Jeez you really need to get out more," she smirked, picking up the PADD that had dropped to the floor. "Though from the sounds you were making, you were having a pretty interesting dream. And who did you know it was?"

Nyota blushed, feeling her heart still racing as she half-listened to her friend start to chatter about her date. Even though she knew nothing could ever happen between them, the Vulcan was still invading her dreams. She'd dreamt about Spock... and part of her wanted more than a dream.

- TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The corridors between the lecture rooms and labs were quiet when Spock made his way to leave the building at 21:27. He had finished grading a written exam for his 'Introduction to Phonology' class, and was satisfied with the result. The eighteen cadets had reached an average grade that lay 12.7 % above the combined average grades of the same seminar throughout the last ten years. Given the evident relevance of this introductory class for further course assessments, the chance to finish their studies successfully had risen by averagely 8.2 % for his class. Averagely. Unfortunately, two of the cadets had failed the test and would have to take a repeat exam in four weeks. Given their current performance, it was however likely that they would fail again. But even with a failure rate of 11.11%, Spock's performance as an instructor at Starfleet Academy had already exceeded expectations, even though, of course, by human standards.

He was mentally outlining the final part of tomorrow's lecture on 'Computerized Analysis of Alien Phonology', when he rounded a corner and his eyes caught sight of a lit language lab, the sliding doors half-open. Curious who was still using the room, four hours and twenty-nine minutes after the seminar had ended, he crossed the distance to the entrance and looked inside.

Immediately he saw Nyota Uhura, still in her cadet uniform, sitting with her back towards the door. Her ankles were hooked and crossed under the chair and she had untied her long, dark hair which was pulled over one shoulder. One hand rested on her earpiece, and as she swung around in the chair, Spock could see that her eyes were closed and the fingertips of her free hand tapped out a rhythm on her temples. She was clearly listening to something and her face had an expression of puzzled concentration on it.

She had not noticed him, and for a moment Spock considered the option to just continue on his way and leave her to whatever she was working on. It probably was the most logical thing to do. On the other hand, however, he was intrigued by seeing her so deeply caught up in her studies while all her classmates had left the building long ago. It was logical to inquire and offer his help if it was needed.

"Cadet Uhura," he said loud enough for her to hear, as he fully entered the room. "May I ask what you are still doing here at this hour?"

Her eyes flew open and she yelped slightly, turning her head so quickly that the earpiece fell onto the floor with a clatter and rolled slightly away from her. After staring at him for a second longer she quickly stood to attention, struggling slightly as her boots caught on the chair leg. Obviously shocked at him being there, she recovered quickly, smoothing down her uniform before answering him.

"Commander Spock. Sir. I was trying to finish the current assignment by cataloging the sound samples you had provided." She looked concerned slightly and glanced at her PADD in confusion. "Is it really that late? I…I must have lost track of the time."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her. Losing 'track of time' was a purely human phenomena that was strange to him, although he knew which psychological and chemical processes in the brain led to this effect. It was something else that made him tilt his head in slight surprise, however. "Cadet, the report on the assignment is only due in one week and three days. You did not need to finish it today."

Chuckling slightly, she seemed to relax as she realized that there were to be no immediate repercussions for her staying in the lab so late.

"I tend to get them out of the way pretty quickly, so that I can concentrate on extra study. I'm surprised you haven't been warned about it." She smiled slightly as she spoke, and then realized her mistake. "I mean - Commander. Shit. I mean…sorry. Sir." Her eyes had widened as she spoke, as though the words had been said without her permission. She looked uncomfortable and stared at the floor.

He understood immediately; if possible he also finished one assignment at a time rather than working on various ones here and there. It was most logical to concentrate fully on one thing before proceeding on to the next. However, he had observed that most humans, especially younger ones, needed breaks, distraction and variation in their daily tasks in order to regain their strengths and then 'start fresh', as they called it.

"I appreciate your ambition, cadet," he said honestly, as an attempt to make her feel more at ease. "It seems to be a rare quality among cadets your age."

He watched as her lips twitched, the corners moving upwards slightly. "Definitely a rare quality, sir, and that's probably the nicest way I've ever been called a nerd before." Lifting her head to look at him, she started laughing, softly at first before getting louder; rich peals that she seemed unable to control. "Sorry, Commander Spock," she said through the laughter. "I really shouldn't find that funny. I have no idea why I do, I must still be recovering from you scaring me." Looking startled as she said that, she wiped a hand across her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to regain control.

He found the effect of her laughter on him surprisingly... stimulating, and he could not help but trying to think of more words and expressions that would offer a high probability for her to laugh or smile again. All he came up with was: "It was not my intention to scare you, cadet. I was merely not expecting anyone in the lab at this late hour."

"Yeah, I kind of got carried away by these samples," cadet Uhura replied, an embarrassed smile on her face. "The others left ages ago, but I was just interested in the accents on the phonemes in the last group of samples and I just wanted to get an understanding of what I was hearing before transcribing them."

She sat in the chair as she spoke and picked up her PADD, forgetting her earlier discomfort as she scrolled down the screen. She took her hair in her hand, and twisting it slightly, tossed it over her shoulder before looking back up at him, a bright smile on her face. "And you didn't scare me, Commander. I don't think you have it in you to do that." Although her face flushed slightly as she spoke, she no longer showed any physical signs of being uncomfortable in his presence.

"That is because it would be illogical to intentionally scare anybody," he explained, his eyebrows twitching for a moment. "Unless I possessed the human ability for mischief."

Her fingers paused momentarily on the screen as she appeared to process what he had just said. Tilting her head towards him, she raised her eyebrows before her laughter bubbled out again. Shoulders shaking as she laughed loudly, she struggled to catch her breath before replying.

"Commander Spock, I do believe you've just made a joke. If you're not trying to scare me, are you trying to intentionally distract me from my studies instead?"

If he was completely honest with himself and her he needed to affirm the question. However, and luckily enough, this had not been his initial and most prominent intention. So he wasn't lying when, tilting his head, he replied. "I had meant to ask you whether you needed any assistance. Since you have proven to be a very diligent student I believe it would not be inappropriate to offer my help."

"Ahhh, in that case – yes please." Serious again and looking back at her PADD, cadet Uhura tapped her lips with a finger as she concentrated on the data in front of her. Nodding to herself she looked up at him again, pointing at the screen with her index finger.

"These two phoneme samples - you use them as an example of two separate types sounding the same apart from the inflection. Except they don't…" Pausing she touched her ear and then looked around in confusion. "Have you seen my earpiece?" she asked, before she noticed it on the floor between them. She put the PADD down and started to rise from her chair.

But Spock was moving more quickly. Standing behind her desk, he only had to bend down and pick the small item up from the floor. And only a second later he returned it to her extended hand. What he had not planned, however, were their fingertips touching in that very moment. A tingling sensation shot from his hand to his brain, heightening the sensitivity in his entire body, feeling her lively energy reach him, much stronger than he had expected from a mere finger link. And for another two seconds, or three – he was too distracted to tell – he could not shake off the momentary mental paralysis the link had caused.

Then he withdrew his hand, however, before he could distinguish any exact emotions, wondering whether the images that had stirred in his mind as well as the minuscule sensation of arousal he felt were transferred by her or just caused by the closeness. A natural effect of his own brain or a telepathic effect stronger than he had thought possible.

"What…what?" cadet Uhura was sitting, her arm still stretched out, the small earpiece in her palm. She was still and her eyes were wide open, as if she'd been shot with a phaser on its lowest setting. She slowly licked her lips as she stared first at her hand, then up at him, then again at her hand.

"That was… I felt…wow." She swallowed, then looked back up at him. Her eyes searching his face, she seemed uncertain how to continue. "What was that? Was that…normal? "

"It was a mild telepathic link," he replied, although the word 'mild' maybe wasn't fully correct. "And the sample size of my previous experiences is too small to determine whether its strength was according to norm or not," he explained further. Normally, he did not let this happen easily, and the rare occasions when he had deliberately linked with a human had not been nearly as intense by only allowing their fingertips to touch.

She continued to stare at him as he spoke before looking at her fingers again, wriggling them slightly. "My fingertips still tingle – huh. Telepathic linking? So that was you…in my head? Oh no. That means you felt…" her cheeks flushed, a deep pink color that started in her cheeks and reached down her neck. She wrapped her fingers around the earpiece and avoided his gaze, shifting slightly in the chair.

Spock tilted his head as he looked at her, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. What had she meant to say? Was she under the impression he had caught a thought or emotion she had rather kept private? And was it the vague feeling of arousal he had just experienced? Had she not said a word, he would have thought it possible that it had been entirely his own, but now... And the mere idea of her being aroused – by him? - being attracted to him sent another wave of electrical neural impulses straight to his groin, creating a tingling sensation that he mostly managed to ignore.

The evening they had first met, he had noticed all the obvious human sighs for attraction, the flush on her cheeks, the suddenly less determined, even insecure body language, the glances from averted eyes. The sudden change in pheromones that he, with a much more accurate sense of smell than a human, could make out. He had felt it even without any telepathic link then. But ever since he had come back to Earth he had not observed that kind of reaction in her. If he had read her facial expressions correctly she had been surprised, even shocked, to see him again, and even though he, himself, didn't know the emotion of awkwardness and found it illogical, he had expected her to experience it to some degree. Yet she had always maintained her professional attitude towards him. At least in class, with averagely nineteen more cadets around.

Now they were alone.

The sudden urge to reach out, pull her into his arms and kiss her like he had done that night, became so strong, that his common sense was pushed into the back of his mind for two and a half seconds before he took a small step to the side and let his gaze focus on the screen instead of her.

"I was not in your head," he explained. "In order to achieve a connection of that strength it would require a full mind meld. As a Vulcan, I am a touch-telepath, however, and it is possible to link on a rudimentary level by touching fingertips or temples. I can only sense the general direction of an emotion that way," or at least it had been so in the past, "but since human emotions are not only more intense but also completely different than those of Vulcans it is nearly impossible to determine what precisely the human feels by maintaining the link for a time period as short as we just did."

She appeared to relax slightly as he spoke, though it was difficult to tell whether this was from relief or disappointment.

"So, you didn't…? There was no…?" She left the questions unasked as she returned her gaze to the screen. Slightly nodding to herself, she turned slightly in the chair, allowing Spock a better view of the sample group she was querying. The ear piece was still in her hand, and she was turning it over in her fingers, her thumb slowly stroking the cold metal. Realizing what she was doing, she stared at her hand for a second before coughing quietly. Placing the metal device in her ear, she turned to him and replayed the sample sounds, though she still avoided his eyes.

And for the next forty-two minutes until they left the phonology lab Spock, too, found it difficult to look into hers.

- TBC -

A/N: First of thanks to all the readers who have also given us some input. We have now also **revised Chapter 2** after it had been suggested that Spock should be more insistent with walking Nyota home. Go back and read the last bits of the chapter to see what we have changed (the whole part where she is getting dressed and ready to leave).

What is really interesting are the stats for our story. Those of you who only read but don't publish may not know that shows you exactly how many visitors you have and even from what country.

In June, we've had 535 visitors from the US, god damn that's much!

57 from Canada. Great, eh?

Blimey, 43 from the UK.

Geil, 18 Leser aus Deutschland. Vielen Dank!

15 aus Österreich, auch euch Danke!

8 from Australia, thanks for reading, guys.

7 from Trinidad and Tobago, still remember you guys from the World Cup 2006. Hello there!

Merci beaucoup á la France, 5 lecteurs.

Unfortunately, we don't speak Swedish or Japanese to thank you guys as well.

Dziekuje, Polska

Mille grazie, Italia

And thanks to Barbados, Netherlands, Finland, Belgium, Malaysia, Egypt, China, Paraguay, Martinique, Bangladesh, Brazil, Mexico, New Zealand, Bahamas, Chile, Croatia, Greece, Spain and Guyana. And 3 from 'Satellite Provider', that sounds outer space, LOL.

We hope all of you are still enjoying our story. Please let us know. And if you ever encounter something you think doesn't make sense or could be improved (like the walking home bit), feel free to tell us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nyota tried to keep calm as they took their allocated places at the computers. She'd been waiting for this first live assignment all semester and wanted to prove that she had the ability and skills needed to make a good Communications Officer. She'd so far exceeded the class average with her written and other practical work, and though she felt a quick flash of pride, she knew that assignment scores would only take her so far towards her goal of that commission on the Enterprise. It was the practical application that would make the difference – and this was where she would start to show what she had to offer.

She winked at Gaila who had managed to grab a seat between Wesson and herself. Nyota smiled to herself, chuckling a little as she remembered Gaila's statement weeks ago about how she wouldn't sleep with Wesson because she thought he was chubby and smelt strange. When the Orion had discovered a week or so ago that Wesson wasn't actually that keen on _her_, she'd decided after all that the challenge was more interesting than dismissing him outright.

Removing her jacket, she smoothed her cadet uniform as she sat, tucking her ankles under the chair as she normally did. Turning slightly, she watched as Spock... _Commander_ Spock explained to the class that they would be monitoring an area of subspace that was expected to be quite busy with traffic. As a class they were to listen and transcribe their findings, along with making possible recommendations to the Commander if they heard anything they felt was particularly appropriate.

Tilting her head, she watched Spock as he stood at the front of the

room, his hands behind his back. He made brief eye contact with each of the cadets as he spoke, and Nyota felt a tingling in her stomach and her heart start to race slightly as their gazes connected. Was it her imagination, or did he linger on her face slightly longer than on anyone else's? She hoped she wasn't blushing, especially when she realized she was rubbing her fingertips with her thumb, the memory of touching his again in her head.

"Hey," Gaila whispered while she nudged Nyota in the side. "Focus, girl. I can smell how horny you are."

Beside the Orion, cadet Wesson choked on a piece of candy he had been eating.

"Oh, oh poor Robbie, are you alright?" Gaila said sweetly and started patting his back while he was coughing. "I was just teasing her, you know? Gee, I didn't know you had such... as Commander Spock would say, sensitive aural skills." That didn't improve the situation either since Robert Wesson only started coughing harder. Spock was already looking in their direction, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you require for me to call a medical officer, cadet?"

Nyota chewed on her lip, trying not to laugh as Wesson shook his head, still unable to speak although he had now stopped choking. She was grateful for his coughing fit, as it took Gaila's attention away from her. She was _not_ horny, and she was fully focused. Fully.

Why was she still staring at Spock's face though? _Dammit, Nyota. Get your mind out of your pants and focus on the class._ But try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about the way the look in his eyes sometimes made her feel like they could see into her soul, or the way her fingers and head tingled when they'd accidentally touched hands.

Spock continued to give them some basic instructions, also mentioned known issues and recommended taking notes at the necessary parts. A few minutes later he was done and nodded in the general direction of his students. "You may now proceed," he said before he sat down behind his desk, probably to grade exams or work on something else on his computer. "And please," he added then, looking at Gaila and Wesson, "try to do so quietly."

Gaila just gave a faint giggle but then switched on the ear piece and started listening.

Just about a minute later, Nyota's PADD blinked and announced an incoming text message.

_You totally are, though. I know it, and so do you ;-) _

Rolling her eyes, she quickly glanced over her shoulder and, satisfied that Spock wasn't looking in her direction, typed out her reply.

_Shut up, girl. You're only trying to distract me so you look good in front of Rob. Never gonna happen with him; he thinks you're trying too hard. Now LISTEN_.

Smiling broadly as she heard Gaila's hiss of breath, she switched on her own ear piece and connected to the subspace frequency. At first all she heard was static, the familiar sound that all she found almost soothing. Then suddenly she heard a faint noise in the background and used her PADD to try and remove some of the static distortion.

"...zone."

"U.S.S. Ach-..."

"...need assista-..."

Frustrated that all she was hearing were snatches of transmissions, she started to note what she could hear on her PADD, noticing as she did so that no-one else in the class appeared to have picked anything up.

"I wonder if we ever pick up something _really_ interesting," she heard Gaila whisper to Rob. "A friend of mine once caught two people having subspace sex, they forgot to secure the channel." She giggled softly. "Now wouldn't it be fun if we overheard something like that?"

"Uh huh," Rob replied, flushing slightly and looking around nervously.

Spock was eying them again, one brow raised. But then, without obvious reason, his gaze traveled to Nyota, and if she didn't know it to be impossible, she would have interpreted the slow rising of his eyebrow now to express something like amusement.

Without really knowing why she did it, Nyota smiled a little and slowly licked her lips. She saw Spock's brow raise a fraction higher and he paused briefly before moving on to the next group of students. Feeling Gaila's elbow nudge her she turned her head slowly, unable to believe what she'd just done. Had she _actually_ licked her lips? At Spock... in the classroom? Seeing her roommate shake her head slightly at her in amazement, she wondered if she really was as horny as Gaila had accused her of being.

"Seriously, I don't know why you don't finally get this over with and ask him out", Gaila whispered next to her.

She scowled and was about to reply, but then suddenly through her ear piece she heard a transmission that pushed all thoughts of sex from her mind. In fact it pushed _every_ thought from her mind.

"...U.S.S. Achilles. Are you receiving? Please respond. This is the U.S.S. Memphis hailing..."

Nyota stiffened slightly, listening as the U.S.S. Memphis continued to transmit. From what she picked up, the Achilles was in an area where there had been recent Klingon activity. She had suddenly stopped transmitting and now could not be reached. As she raised her hand to attract Commander Spock's attention she felt an icy finger of fear down her spine.

"Not in class!" Gaila exclaimed, still in that half-whisper. "You can't ask him n- Oh." She must have finally caught on and seen Nyota's urgent look, and only a few seconds later, Commander Spock had reached her desk.

"Yes, cadet Uhura?" he asked, his brow ever so slightly furrowed.

"Commander Spock. I am picking up a sub..subspace transmission from the U.S.S. Memphis. I think...I think you need to hear this." She stammered slightly, feeling more than a little worried and uneasy at the news as he looked down at her, and as she tried to keep her face smooth of the emotions she knew they were evident in her voice.

_The Achilles? But Lela had been posted there!_!_ Shit...shit...not that. Please?_

Watching in slow motion as he plugged his earpiece into her computer, she noticed that her hands were trembling slightly, so she clenched them, her nails digging into her palms, the pain she felt giving her something else to focus on. All the while she was hoping, praying that she had heard wrong. That for once she had made a mistake and that Spock was going to tell her she was an idiot and needed to clean her ears out.

"Thank you for informing me, cadet," Spock replied, no traces of concern visible on his features. "I believe the U.S.S. Memphis will submit the message to Starfleet command, but to follow protocol I will need to report it as well."

"What did she hear?" Devereux who sat right behind Nyota asked.

"Cadet Uhura received a transmission about the U.S.S. Achilles having lost contact with other Starfleet space vessels," he replied briefly before he looked back at Nyota. "Since it was your discovery, do you wish to accompany me to see the Admiral?"

As Spock's words sunk in, Nyota felt herself start to tremble slightly. She'd heard correctly. The Achilles was out of contact with Starfleet and it was important enough to inform the Admiral. Her best friend from childhood had just been posted there last month, and now she was missing.

_Lela...I hope to God that you're okay. Please, please, just be okay!_

Taking a deep breath to try and calm the rising panic, Nyota stood, unclenched her fists and removed her earpiece. Placing it on the desk, she noticed with some surprise that her hands had steadied slightly.

"Yes, Commander. I would like to accompany you."

- TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spock walked through the sliding doors to Captain Pike's office exactly seven minutes after having received a message from him. The corridors in the building that hosted the private quarters and offices of the senior officers were unusually busy that day, personnel filing in and out to deliver messages, lead officers to their temporary quarters or to attend meetings with the executive staff. All in all no surprise regarding the circumstances.

"You wanted to see me, Captain," Spock said as he spotted Pike, standing by one of the windows, overlooking the grounds.

"Yes. Sit down, Spock," Pike replied, taking a last look out of the window before turning around to face into the office. Normally displaying a relaxed posture when off the bridge, there was a noticeable tension in his shoulders as he picked up a PADD, glancing at Spock as he scrolled down. "I take it you know that the Achilles has still not been in contact?"

Spock nodded as he took the offered seat although, except for politeness, there was no reason for him to sit down. "Yes, sir, I received a report of the Admiral's briefing half an hour ago," he replied then. "I presume you wish to discuss the possible consequences of the conflict?"

Pike sat on the edge of his desk, nodding as Spock spoke. "Starfleet has had intelligence that two Klingon warbirds were seen in the same region of space hours before contact was lost. Now the 'men upstairs'…," he rolled his eyes slightly as he said this, continuing: "…are anxious that there's been some kind of incursion by our old friends." Although he was captain of a starship, and thus the sole voice of authority on the bridge, when in private with his officers, Pike displayed a more relaxed attitude. "Word is – if the Achilles hasn't been in contact by oh-seven-hundred hours on Thursday, the fleet is being gathered."

Spock realized what the possible conclusion to this conversation would be. He was, after all, a Starfleet officer and had only taken the job as instructor temporarily until further notice because the peaceful and uneventful times allowed it. If the conflict with the Klingons, however, would turn into a war-like scenario, then of course he would have to resume his duty on board of the Enterprise, unless Pike gave him a choice. He had to think of his students in that moment, wondering if they would get an adequate substitute that would allow for them to continue their course without any negative consequences. Nevertheless…

"I will be ready to serve as your first officer if you want me to, Captain," he said as he looked back up at Pike.

"Good," Pike said firmly, as if there had been no question that he would have picked anyone other than the Vulcan. "I don't agree with this over-reaction of the admirals, but we go where we're told, don't we?" He didn't wait for a reply to his question, which Spock realized was rhetorical in nature. Pike leaned forward, resting his forearm on his thigh as he spoke: "It's a shame that this will mean you have to leave your position here at the Academy. I hear reports that you've been a fine instructor. You thinkin' of leaving me for life as a teacher?"

Spock's brow furrowed for a moment as he looked from the captain to some place in the general direction of the adjacent wall. When he had left Vulcan to enlist in Starfleet Academy, his ambition had always been serving on a spaceship as science officer one day, and he had successfully managed to get his desired post within much shorter time than most of his fellow cadets had. He had always thought, and mostly still did, that the position best fitted his talents and abilities. However, over the past months he had found out that he did in fact perform well as an instructor. His students were making remarkable progress, he made contributions to several research and development programs, and he even was often consulted by older colleagues – all of which were signs that he was a suitable person for the profession of an instructor. However, up until this point, he had always just seen it as a temporary assignment.

Searching Pike's eyes, Spock's eyebrows briefly twitched upwards and he tilted his head slightly. "I admit I have not yet thought about it. Do you think it would be advisable for me to pursue this career path instead of serving on a starship?"

Pike surprised him by laughing then, an unusual response though not totally unexpected. "Spock, for purely selfish reasons I'd say no. You're a damn good science officer, and a first-rate second in command. Your logic has been a grounder more times than you probably realize. However, young man…" and Pike smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth lifting as he said this, knowing that Spock would not take offense at the familiarity, before continuing in a more serious tone. "…this is your career, and as much as I believe you're an asset to the fleet, you have to make your own decision in this matter. Is it something you _want_ to do for the rest of your career?"

"What I want is irrelevant," he said, logically, as 'wanting' implied an emotional attachment to a job, which in itself was illogical. However, it had been purely for such reasons that he had rejected the Vulcan Science Academy, not _wanting _to spend the rest of his professional life with people that saw him as something flawed, that regarded his mother as a 'disadvantage'. At that moment he had almost even _wanted _to tell the council something entirely different than what he had, if polite, reasonable and respectful behavior hadn't been drilled into him from his early childhood days on so deeply.

Suddenly and unsought for an image came to life in his mind, and he asked himself why, in this context, he would think of cadet Uhura. Maybe just a trick caused by pleasant memories and the fact that she was one of his most distinguished students. One that working with clearly had its rewarding aspects. Would he 'miss' passing knowledge to young and promising students and seeing the progress they made – due to his work and his ability to teach? He probably would. Same as he 'missed' – even if he would never express it like that openly – his home world. But that alone didn't suffice to shape important decisions that would have a severe impact on his entire future.

"However, I would welcome another opportunity to serve on board of the Enterprise," he then concluded, knowing that in the long run this was where he _wanted_ to be.

Watching him carefully, Pike merely nodded before standing, a shadow of a smile on his face, and returned to the large window, his back to Spock as he looked out across the Academy grounds. "Very well, Spock. I won't waste breath telling you to stay alert, but let's hope this thing gets sorted before we're needed, huh?" Folding his arms behind his back, it was clear that the conversation was over, more so when Pike's internal communicator beeped loudly, and he turned to look at Spock, nodding a dismissal.

For the moment, everything was clear.

- TBC -

A/N: As you can see, we're posting two chapters again because they're so short. Please let us know if you liked them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been almost three days since she had picked up the transmission about the Achilles. Almost three days since she had accompanied Commander Spock to the Admiral's office to report what she had heard.

Luckily the transmission had been automatically recorded on her PADD because the thin tendrils of fear and worry that had started off in her spine had spread and, try as hard as she might, she hadn't been able to fully focus on the conversation and had mostly let Commander Spock take the lead. She vaguely remembered the Admiral being calm yet complimentary and thought he even might have thanked her for reporting it so promptly. She also thought that she might have been awarded some extra class credits because of this, but again wasn't 100% sure.

Since then she had tried, really tried to focus on her studies and normal Academy life, but instead had found herself listening for any news of the Achilles, anything at all that might put her mind at ease. She had even found herself flicking through subspace channels during her free time, trying to pick up any transmissions even though she knew that Starfleet had restricted all channels. The worry for her childhood friend Lela that she had initially felt on hearing the news still remained, like a malevolent monster that gnawed at her insides.

As she sat at her desk in the dorm she tried again to tell herself that there was nothing to worry about, that Lela - and the rest of the Achilles crew - would be fine. That no news was good news. None of this put her mind at rest even though she tried to trick herself into believing that she was okay and coping.

The sound of the door being opened interrupted her thoughts, and a second later she saw her roommate enter the dorm, nodding her head to the rhythm of a song she was listening to through her one-piece earphone, humming along. She stopped abruptly, however, as she caught sight of Nyota, and her expression changed from cheerful to worried within a second. Taking the earphone out and putting it on her nightstand, she kicked off her shoes and walked over to her friend.

"Gee, Nyota, you look horrible," she said, her tone not teasing but sympathetic, as she sat down on the edge of Nyota's bed. "You're still worried about your friend, huh?"

"I'm fine Gaila, really," Nyota replied, forcing a bright smile. The last thing she wanted was for people to feel sorry for her; even – no, especially - those close to her. How was she supposed to be a good, effective Bridge Officer if people thought she would fall apart at the smallest thing. And it _was_ a small thing. So what? A starship wasn't contacting Starfleet Command. Didn't mean that everybody on board was- . _Stop it! Get a grip, Nyota_.

Taking a steadying breath she continued. "Oh, and thanks for the compliment. So – how's things with Rob Wesson going?"

Gaila regarded her with a frown on her pretty green face, and it was quite obvious that her concern wasn't for any amorous adventures with cadet Robert Wesson but for her friend. Then she smiled slightly and reached out to pat Nyota's lower arm in an affectionate gesture. "Okay, if you ever _do _want to talk, I'm here. But maybe you're right: better focus on more pleasant things right now." The somewhat devilish grin that spread on Gaila's features then indicated that she had something very pleasant to talk about indeed. "He's like THE best kisser ever!" she said and her eyes lit up even more. "Well okay, aside from Patrick, Ngaroh, Gustav and maybe Javier. But... we just made out in the guy's locker room. Oh and forget I ever called him chubby. He's all muscles, really. So firm and hard and..." She started fanning her face with her hands and batting her eyelashes.

Nyota smiled at Gaila as the Orion began to chatter about Rob and his great kissing technique, but suddenly found her mind wandering. She knew that Gaila was trying to support her, and normally she would be joking and teasing her friend about her prolific make-out sessions. At the moment though, she just found it difficult to concentrate.

Half-paying attention, she shifted in her chair to look out of the window. Although it was still early evening, and the skies were mostly clear, Nyota stared up beyond the wispy clouds as if she could see into space. Chewing her bottom lip, she was only faintly aware that she had started tapping her fingernails on the desk top, initially in a random pattern before becoming aware of a rhythm in the taps.

...tap-tap-tap...taaap-taaap-taaap...tap-tap-tap...

What the _hell_? Why was she tapping Morse Code? And why was she tapping out an old, historical distress call? _No – I will not let this rule me. I cannot..._ Staring at her fingers as though they were possessed, she felt her stomach clench with then still unspoken worry and suddenly slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Hey... hey! Earth to cadet Uhura," Gaila said loudly, waving one hand in front of Nyota's face. But instead of appearing annoyed she just sighed, and a very tender expression showed on her features. "Okay, distracting you with my romantic conquests doesn't work either. So.. tell me what you want me to do because I hate seeing you all mopy and pensive."

Hearing the concern in Gaila's voice caused Nyota to wonder whether she was doing the right thing by trying to deny her feelings. If she was honest, the past few days had passed in a daze. She'd tried to concentrate on her studies to take her mind off things; to make sure she _didn't _mope, but the uncertainty of the current situation and lack of contact from the ship had been more than she could realistically manage. She'd been pushing herself so hard that she only just realized that she hadn't eaten, hadn't wanted to eat for almost 48 hours.

Sighing softly, she swiveled in the chair and lifted her feet onto the bed next to Gaila. "Yes – it's Lela. I didn't tell you everything though. We'd booked a subspace window to speak the night before...before Starfleet lost contact, and I- ," feeling her voice crack a little, she took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "I canceled. I canceled on her to study, Gaila, and now she's..." Lowering her head Nyota tried to slow her breathing, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, oh my," Gaila said and sighed with sympathy. She laid one hand on Nyota's shin and patted her leg soothingly. "But you couldn't know this would happen. And besides... hey, look at me," she said softly, leaning forward a bit more and reaching for one of Nyota's hands. "These things happen all the time, ships losing contact. And most of the time nothing bad happens. I know everyone is worried because of the Klingons that were near, but they don't even have to have anything to do with it. It could be just technical difficulties blocking their system. And even if Klingons are really holding them hostage you don't have to jump to the conclusion that they'll do anything to the crew. They know damn well that any violation of the treaty in the Neutral Zone could cause an interstellar war. And not even they are that stupid, are they?"

Feeling Gaila's hand gently squeeze hers, Nyota looked up into her friend's face and nodded. Rationally she knew that Gaila was almost certainly right. The Klingons were aggressive and liked to pose and posture, but they also knew that they couldn't handle an all out war with the Federation. It _was_ likely that a shipwide failure in the communications array had caused the lack of contact, but although this went someway to calming her, she still felt as though her insides were knotted.

The guilt she felt from canceling the window with Lela would continue to be there until she knew for certain what had happened to the ship, and though Nyota knew there was no way she could have foreseen the events that had happened, she still felt that she had let her childhood friend down in some way.

"You talk sense there, girl. You do. Thank you." Squeezing her friend's green skinned hand, she smiled a little, though she knew without having to look in a mirror that there were still worry lines on her brow.

"I know," Gaila replied with playful smugness. "I may not look it but I am kind of smart, too." She winked and squeezed Nyota's hand a bit more tightly, resting her chin on her roommate's outstretched legs. The Orion's need to express her affection in a highly physical way may have been awkward to many people, but Nyota was used to it by now.

"So, do you wanna do something to get our mind off things then? We could either watch some holos or go dancing or... study, if you must?"

Feeling a little better than she had an hour or so ago, Nyota grinned as she moved a curl from Gaila's face. She knew her friend didn't _totally_ understand how she was feeling, but the Orion was perceptive enough to know the right things to say to start to help.

"Okay, _one_ holo, which _I_ get to choose. The one you made me watch last time gave me all kinds of weird dreams," chuckling a little at her friend's rueful expression, Nyota continued softly. "Besides I have to study for the exam tomorrow. The History of the Federation isn't just going to creep into my brain is it? The exam's hard enough without you distracting me all evening."

"Just good I took that one last semester already," Gaila chuckled and got up from the bed to set up their entertainment for tonight.

There was still a knot of worry and guilt inside Nyota, but at least she'd get some distraction for a while and knew chances were high that she would be able to concentrate on her studies. And maybe even sleep for at least a few hours tonight.

- TBC -

A/N: This time just a shortish one, since the next is gonna be longer. We'll post that one tomorrow or Sunday though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two hours and seventeen minutes longer with the Achilles being held hostage by Klingons, and Starfleet would have sent other ships to the vessel's rescue. It didn't take a lot of thought to realize this would most likely have caused a peak in the conflict with the Klingon Empire; very often throughout history wars had been caused by minor incidents such as this. In the end, however, the U.S.S. Achilles had reported back to Starfleet Command just before the fleet could gather and thereby prevented an interstellar conflict. According to the captain's report, the Klingons that had held the ship hostage had been reasonable enough to see the possible dangers a war could bring and had declared it unnecessary in the light of such a minor misunderstanding.

Within the past three days, Spock had observed his mostly human colleagues to be tense and worried, and now, only half an hour after the relieving news had reached Headquarters, he found that the tension had visibly dropped from the humans. It was easy to relate to, even for a Vulcan.

Spock was on his way to one of the instructors' offices located in the Xenolinguistics department when, rounding a corner, he saw a familiar figure hastily rushing into an unused lab, letting the sliding doors close again. Curious what had caused the sudden haste, he changed his course and decided to go to the office later.

As he reached the door he pressed the button to let it open without prior announcement of his arrival as he would have done entering private facilities. It was a public classroom, and therefore unnecessary to wait for Cadet Uhura to invite him in.

She stood with her back to him as he stepped into the room, leaning over a desk, her arms braced against the piece of furniture. Her shoulders were shaking, but this time it was not with laughter. Moving closer he heard her; heaving sobs coming from her that she seemed unable to contain.

She must have heard the door close again behind him in that moment, because she suddenly stood upright and turned towards where he was standing.

"Gaila, just leave me- Oh."

Seeing that it wasn't her roommate but her instructor appeared to cause her further distress as a look of shame and anguish crossed her features.

"Co..commander Spock," she spoke through her sobs. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know anyone…had seen…me."

The sight of her tears tore at him more than he had expected. It was a deep, physically perceptible feeling of sympathy that struck him then, even though he didn't know what the reason for her tears was. Immediately he crossed the distance between them. And barely stopped himself from reaching out to touch her in a sympathetic gesture, like his mother had always done when he, as a child, had felt sad or troubled, although having actually cried was not part of his active memory. "Cadet, what happened?" he asked instead, maintaining his distance.

Putting a hand over her mouth as if to stop the noise of her crying, Nyota squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She shook her head for several seconds, either unable or unwilling to answer him. Keeping her eyes closed she mumbled through her hand, then stopped, as if she knew that he wasn't able to understand what she was saying.

Her eyes were downcast as she lowered her hand, resting it on her stomach as she tried to breathe steadily. Partially successful, her voice cracked as she spoke. "The Achilles. I should be happy, but all I've done since I heard…all I've done is cry. I was just…so…worried." At these last words she broke down again, covering her face with her hands as her body was wracked with sobs.

Her reasoning appeared completely illogical to him then, and he could not even begin to understand why she shed not what looked like tears of joy but tears of pure despair. She had always seemed so strong to him, despite the few occasions she had acted shy and slightly intimidated, always a very controlled and balanced human. Determined, disciplined, intelligent. And he had admired her for each of these characteristics, had often found it difficult to remind himself that he was her instructor and a Vulcan on top of it who should not waste a second thought on something without any prospect. Seeing her so weak and fragile, so humanly flawed now should have logically made him realize more deeply how different they were and that these differences should be an obstacle not worth overcoming. Only why did he feel more drawn to her in this moment than ever before?

It did not matter that her crying made no sense to him; all he knew was that he wanted it to stop. Wanted her to feel better.

"Cadet Uhura," he said softly and lifted one hand to touch her upper arm, to gently soothe her trembling. "The crew of the Achilles is safe. There were no casualties," he explained , knowing that humans sometimes needed repeated affirmation of a fact to fully process its meaning. "Please do not cry... Nyota."

One of her hands left her face and reached for his shoulder, her fingers gripping the fabric of his uniform. As she did this, she had moved closer, almost using her grip on him to pull herself towards him, and leaned her forehead against his chest. He did not move away then, even though he should know, _knew_ that allowing physical contact of this kind was completely inappropriate. Yet she seemed to need it so urgently, and he could not bring himself to push her away when she clearly sought the comfort. She stayed this way for a few breaths, her crying slowing before she tilted her head upwards, her forehead nudging his chin slightly.

"You called me… Nyota," she said quietly, sniffing a little as she continued to rub her forehead against his chin and neck. "Comm- …Spock. You said my name."

It was not the appropriate form of address from an instructor to a cadet, and he wondered how many more illogical and emotional responses she would cause in him.

"I did," he replied then and lowered his gaze to look into her eyes. Her face was still moist with tears, her beautiful brown eyes slightly red, and there were tiny creases on her forehead; all of them typically human signs of sorrow and grief. And he didn't want to see them any longer. In that moment, the only thing that seemed logical, the only thing that was _right_, was taking the sadness away from her. It was maybe the most instinctive thing he had ever done, when only two of her heartbeats later his lips gently touched hers, tasting the salty residue of her tears.

Her mouth froze for less than a second before she responded; her lips moving gently against his. As her fingers tightened their grip on his uniform sleeve, she lifted herself up on her toes, pressing her mouth firmer against his. Although her breathing had steadied somewhat, tears still fell slowly onto her cheeks from her closed eyes, and Spock was unsure if the kiss did help her at all. Endorphins should be released in her brain now, as they were in his. If she wanted this - and her response indicated that she at least wasn't opposed to it – she should feel light, stimulated, aroused, content. And it frustrated him that he was not able to understand her. That he felt her body, tiny and delicate in his arms, but knew nothing of her mind. And so he lifted one hand from around her arm and brought it to her temple, not hesitating or contemplating the consequences this time as he had done the night they had first met.

Gasping, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, staring at him. Her gaze flickered between his own and up towards where his fingers made contact with her temple. A bewildered expression on her face, her lips moved and whilst no sound came out, she seemed to be thinking aloud. Her heart rate increased for no more than a dozen beats before it started to settle again, eventually calming to a rate slower than it had been since she moved closer to him.

"Spock. Is that...? I can… feel you," she spoke softly, a sense of wonderment in her voice. "I can feel that you're worried… concerned. Confused? About me?"

He tilted his head and regarded her as the link slowly became more solid, connecting their minds more deeply, yet, of course, a lot less explicitly than a true mind meld would have done. He felt her surprise and mutual confusion – clearly this experience was most unusual for both of them, but when he reached deeper, finding no resistance on her side, he felt the tension in her, overwhelming relief but at the same time pain. And then, when he felt the various layers of it pour from her mind into his, he understood what she had been through, felt her need to stay strong, to function normally under the pressure of worry. And he furthermore felt the tiniest residue of denial. She had suppressed her fears, fought them until the moment she had not needed to do so any longer, allowing to collapse upon her what she had contained within.

But there was more he could feel, so much more than he expected. Her emotions seemed so strong and vivid, a manifold accumulation of so many feelings and thoughts that they seemed to overwhelm him, and although he was fascinated by them he needed to break the link, feeling that he was already getting lost in the chaotic patterns of a mind that was so different from his own.

"As you are about me," he stated then, feeling rational thought regaining control over his mind.

"You read that? Well, of course you could, you must be used to this. Probably practiced since you were a kid. Though humans must be kind of confusing. But wow, Spock…I could feel your curiosity, your concern. Your…_emotions_…" Obviously realizing she was starting to babble, Nyota slowed and stopped there. There was a slight smile on her face and she looked like she was still listening, her head titled slightly. Her own fingers touching her temple where his had been she continued "I could feel that too. I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me too..."

Her smile froze slightly as she blinked. She seemed to suddenly realize how close they were standing together, and who exactly they were. _Instructor and cadet._ Although she didn't move away from him, her grip loosened on his sleeve and she held her head very still.

And once more he was impressed by how strong-willed she was, compared to other humans... even compared to him at this moment. Had he let his actions be guided by logic alone, he would not have kissed her, he would have seen the flaw in the supposed logic of his earlier reasoning. And with a sudden sense of shock, even disgust he realized that what he had just done had not only been a violation of Starfleet regulation but also an act against everything he had been taught throughout his life. Against any logic and reason. And he should have known, should have realized, should have remembered.

And yet she had been right. He did feel... something. Something he could not name or label, something he had not yet experienced, but something that simply was… there. Would denying it not be just another way of lying? And did he, as a half-human, not function by a different inner logic than any other Vulcans?

He saw that Nyota had been watching him as closely as he had her, her brow furrowed. As her eyes roamed over his face, pausing briefly on his mouth, her fingers tightened again on the fabric of his uniform. "Spock, what are we doing? Starfleet regulations clearly state that instructors and cadets must not engage in romantic relationships. If we're caught…" her voice trailed off as gaze lowered, her eyes narrowed in thought. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again before he had a chance to respond. "I don't care. In fact, I don't give a damn about regulations. I want this, and I think I felt that you want this too." As she looked up at him again, her other hand reached up and cupped his face, pulling it slowly to hers as she spoke again "I just don't care – do you understand?" and with that she lifted her mouth to his and kissed him.

Spock immediately felt his body reacting to the kiss, a tingling feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach, adrenaline and endorphins being pumped through his blood system with every fast-paced heartbeat. Yet it were her earlier words that were most prominent in his memory, the truth that lay in them. They would risk both their careers, their entire future. Everything they had been working on would be destroyed. And for what? For giving in to irrational human temptation, a trick of the mind and body that made them, him – the human and flawed part of his mind - believe he needed this. Made his physical desires cloud his judgment. Made him act... illogically.

He tore away from her then, with more force than would have been necessary. Only his hands were still on her shoulders, holding her at distance rather than not being able to let go.

"I do not know what you think you felt, cadet," he said, slightly surprised at how cool his own voice suddenly sounded – all reason, no emotion. "Although I should not have acted on it, I cannot deny a certain attraction of the physical kind. However, it would be unwise to put both our – as I think highly promising – careers at risk for something based on a mere misinterpretation on your part."

A range of emotions flashed over her face as he spoke. The desire for him faded and was replaced with confusion, disappointment, embarrassment and finally anger as she stumbled backwards, shrugging his hands from her shoulders. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as she stared at him. Her eyes, which only moments before had been wide open and filled with a light he had never seen previously, were now dark and narrowed as they searched his face, as though looking for something specific.

"A misinterpretation? I thought that-," she stopped herself and looked down at the floor between them. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly she breathed in for a count of three before releasing it, raising her head to look at him again, her expression flat and her tone cold and professional.

"Commander Spock. I apologize for my earlier behavior towards you. I was distressed and obviously…" her voice cracked a little, showing that she obviously still _was _distressed, though probably for a different reason now. Swallowing hard she continued. "I was distressed and obviously mistook a professional query into my well-being as something different."

"Do not apologize," he said, not only because clearly, she wasn't to blame for it alone but also because he was aware about having hurt her feelings. It was much too easy to do for a Vulcan that could hardly relate to them. Or could he?

He saw her shame and discomfort, and he couldn't deny that he, too, did experience it. He was ashamed about letting his emotions take control over him, and about doing something he clearly, absolutely, should not have done. "My behavior was anything but professional. I am sorry. I should not have raised false hopes in you. And I should have been more sensible than approaching you in a moment of emotional weakness in such an untoward manner. It will not happen again."

It could not, it never should have. Just why did that promise made him feel... regret?

He saw that her bottom lip had begun to tremble, the only visible sign that she was upset, though it wasn't clear whether this was because of her shame or anger about his reaction – or a combination of both. Nodding slowly, her gaze slid off his face to a point just beyond his right ear. She pressed her lips together, breathing through her nose, her nostrils flaring a little as she placed her hands behind her back, not quite standing to attention, but very nearly.

"Thank you for being understanding, Commander. Your concern was appreciated, though next time I am… _emotionally weakened_… I will remember to lock the door behind me." Her tone, though measured was still quite harsh and her lip curled slightly as she spoke. Her eyes filled again, and she blinked several times clearly in an attempt to control the tears that threatened to fall. Trying to regulate her breathing she continued. "I am sorry to have distracted you from whatever your plans were for this evening. I hope I have not caused you any inconvenience."

Watching her so obviously hurt by the situation, it surprised Spock that her rational and quite logical words combined with such an open display of emotion tore at him so deeply. For several seconds all he could think about was touching her face where the tears had fallen over her cheeks and he initially struggled to regain his inner composure. Breathing deeply, he smoothed his expression to hide his conflict from her as much as possible, whilst shifting from one foot to the other to gain even more distance from her. Unable at that moment to find any logical solution to the problem that had been mutually created, and knowing no other appropriate words, he only said: "I will see you in class on Thursday, cadet Uhura." Without waiting for a response from her he did the only thing he could internally justify and turned, leaving the room with more haste than he would normally have found necessary.

- TBC -

A/N: Are you all watching the world cup and not reading or were the last few chapters too short and uneventful for reviewing? ;-) We hope this one rouses more reactions. Feel free to hate us for how mean we were here, hehe.

But seriously, as authors we'd like to know what you think about this. Did you expect anything like this to happen? Even while reading the kiss, did you already fear Spock would change his mind and logically 'come to his senses'? Or did that come unexpectedly? And, most of all, what do you expect to happen next? ;-)

We'd really love to hear your comments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

What the_ fuck_ had just happened?

Nyota was no stranger to rejection. Hell, she'd been turned down by guys before and yes, it stung at the time, but she'd been able to laugh it off quite quickly afterwards. Even quicker after a couple of drinks with her girlfriends.

She had a fairly sensible, practical outlook on dating and sex, and thought of herself as a pretty decent reader of people. Sure, she'd found herself in the past getting that strange rush in her stomach when she saw an attractive man but had always been careful, sussing things out before making her move. Sometimes - rarely, she got it wrong and then came the brief awkward moment that usually hurt her pride a little, but then got smoothed over with no lasting problems.

But not this time.

_He'd_ made the first move. Hadn't he? He'd kissed her? She was so angry, so…humiliated that she couldn't seem to gather her thoughts properly. All she'd wanted to do was find somewhere quiet and isolated where she could just get rid of the stress of the last three days, the worry she'd been holding on to about Lela and the Achilles. All she'd needed was to cry, get it out of her system and then get back to normal. Then he'd been there and then...

…_Nyota_. He'd called her by her first name, for God's sake! She had no idea how long he'd known it, presumably since he took over the class, but still it was kind of unheard of for an instructor – especially a Vulcan – to call a cadet by their first name. Even in study groups instructors kept that professional distance between themselves and their students, never crossing any lines or giving any room for misunderstanding. Well there'd been plenty of misunderstanding in this situation, and according to_ him_, it was all on her side.

How the_ fuck_ do you misunderstand a kiss? Or what she had felt through that… mind link ?

"Fucking Vulcan _bastard_," she spat out as she stormed into her dorm room, hurling her PADD onto her bed and struggling to unzip both boots at the same time. As she started to wobble, she put a hand against the wall to steady herself. Managing to get one boot unzipped, she kicked it off across the room narrowly missing Gaila who had been lying on her bed.

"Woah, watch it!" The Orion exclaimed, her bright blue eyes widening as she straightened on the bed, looking at her friend in surprised confusion. "Calm down, okay? Before you hurt yourself and others." It didn't sound half as admonishing as it could have, however, and Nyota could see the look of worry on Gaila's face that seemed to replace her initial expression of shock, as she now got up from the bed and walked towards her roommate. "What happened?"

Not looking at her friend, Nyota continued to struggle with the zip on her remaining boot. Growling as she shook and jiggled it to try and loosen it, she let out a shout of frustration before heavily sitting down on the end of her bed. Staring down at her feet, one bare and one still shod, all she wanted to do was stamp on the floor, shake her fists and scream. As loud as she could, for as long as she could. Her stomach was churning, partly a residue of the worry she'd been feeling, but mostly anger. Anger that raced through her system, causing her fingers to clench almost claw like into the cover on the bed, that made her heart race and nostrils flare because she couldn't dare open her mouth for fear of what might be released.

Shaking her head she quickly looked at Gaila before returning her gaze to her feet.

"Okay, calm down," Gaila said somewhat vehemently, but at the same time there was the caring gentleness in her tone that Nyota was used to. "There's no use in you having a heart-attack,

seeing as I sorta only passed my first aid course because I s-," she started jokingly but then stopped herself. "Never mind. Just breathe." Kneeling down in front of her roommate, Gaila unzipped the second boot and helped Nyota out of it.

"And now tell me what happened."

"That…that…" Nyota hesitated, trying to calm herself down. If she stayed as angry as she currently felt she wouldn't be able to get anything done for the rest of the evening. Focusing on Gaila's calm voice, she concentrated on her breathing for a while. In for three. Out for three. In for three…

Finally she felt her hands start to unclench and though the anger was still there, it was no longer the white hot flame it had been a few moments earlier, more a dark simmering pain that sat in her chest. Her heart had been beating so rapidly that for a brief second she asked herself what would have happened if she _had_ had a heart attack. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the thought she stared at her knees and started speaking slowly – surprised at how calm her voice was.

"Spock. We kissed – just now. Then," she paused, pushing unwelcome images out of her mind and focusing on the dislike…the _hate_ she felt for him. "Then there was this linking thing that he did to me, and I felt something. Some _emotion_ – from him. But apparently, I didn't feel it at all, and it was all a misunderstanding. _All my fault_."

"Woah, what?" Gaila blurted out a few seconds later after staring at Nyota, her eyes widened. She leaned back, now fully sitting on the floor, supporting her weight on one hand. "He kissed you?" She asked incredulously. "And… what do you mean 'linking thing'. Did he do a mind meld with you?"

Nyota had heard of mind melds – hell _everybody_ had heard of mind melds, though she was fairly certain that most of the 'knowledge' was hearsay, fourth-hand at least, or just plain made up. Apparently the Vulcans kept pretty quiet about them almost to the point of silence, and she thought it highly unlikely that Spock had just done one to her. Weren't you supposed to be able to _hear_ them in your head when they did it? She'd just felt…

"It was like I had a bubble in my head. A bubble filled with him and what he was feeling. At least what I thought he was feeling. Damn, Gaila. _He_ kissed _me_. Me! And then he acted like I was the one that had led him on! HOW DARE HE?" Her voice rose as she spoke until she was shouting the last few words. Though there was a small part of her that rationally told her she needed to calm down, the release of anger and frustration just felt too good, and she felt her lip curl.

Gaila frowned, shaking her head and opening her mouth to say something but closed it again. Her brow furrowed and she kept on making faint huffing noises. "Wow. That's..." She looked back at Nyota, and her eyes were slightly narrowed now. "That just sounds so... illogical. I would've never imagined him acting like that. Like some human drama queen."

Pausing a little, Nyota tried to think back through how Spock had reacted. He _had_ kissed her, then there'd been the thing with his fingers on her head where she'd felt something from him that seemed to complement what she felt, then she'd kissed him back. No - before that; before the kissing...

… she'd mentioned the damn rules and regulations, hadn't she? Well he was an instructor, he must have known exactly what he was doing when he'd kissed her. Known precisely the rules he was breaking. In fact the damn Vulcan probably knew to the letter which sub-paragraph she'd been referring to, she thought.

"Well, he did act like that. Well, kind of. Damnit Gaila, he was just so cold afterwards. So – Vulcan."

Gaila sighed and regarded her friend with deep concern and sympathy. "I honestly don't know what to say," she admitted and shrugged. "I mean if it only were about seduction, hell I could probably tell you more than you'd find in any book." A gentle chuckle left her lips and she rolled her eyes, maybe at herself. "But that wouldn't be you. You're looking for more than just sex, aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be this upset about it. So... oh damn, Nyota I'm sorry I'm not being really helpful. All I can say is – and I know that's a lot easier said than done or believed, at least for girls like you – Well, maybe it's not meant to be. He _is_ your instructor, after all. And he_ is_ Vulcan. I definitely couldn't imagine being with a guy that would never say any romantic things to me, never go dancing or laugh at my jokes. Not that I could picture myself in a committed relationship for a longer period at all, but you know what I'm saying. So, yes, maybe it really _is_ better this way."

Some of what her friend was saying rang true for Nyota. He_ was_ her instructor, and he _was_ Vulcan – a species notoriously known as being cold, logical and emotionless. Teenage girls dreamed about meeting a Vulcan male and 'turning' him; making him lose control and show his emotions – just for her. She'd never heard of it actually happening though, and part of her shuddered at the thought. It was like making a dog meow, or a cat bark; unnatural. If she was honest, it was Spock's logical and considered approach to life that had initially intrigued her. Then those brief moments when they'd touched – that weird sparking behind her eyes. Made her want to get to know him better, to find out how he saw life…and lo-

_No. Do not go there._

Sighing she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "Oh god, Gaila. I know you're right, but I _felt_ him. Do you understand? Underneath that logic is more. A _lot_ more. I even told him I was willing to break the rules for him."

Gaila frowned again before she got up from the floor to sit down on the bed beside Nyota. "There probably is. But...," she sighed, a little bit more exasperated than just sympathetic. "I just don't want this to turn into some teenage-like unrequited love drama. It's not worth it. You're smart, you're pretty, even extremely hot, and that – coming from me – is a huge compliment." She smiled and reached out to lay one hand on Nyota's back, patting her reassuringly and pulling her into a half-hug. "You could have pretty much every guy you wanted. Every non Vulcan guy. And you deserve someone that appreciates how wonderful you are and tells you frequently."

Biting her lip Nyota leaned against her friend, resting her head on her shoulder. "You're right, I know you are. I'm a grown woman – I shouldn't be mooning over him – over anyone like this."

"No you shouldn't! Because you're too awesome to waste your time on stupid jerks that don't want you." Gaila squeezed her slightly and then laughed out. "Okay, before there are more weird and totally unintentional lesbian vibes between us, let's do something fun tonight. Let's go out, drink, dance and flirt with every guy that crosses our path. I think you need a bit more confidence. You need to be reminded that there are other guys worth losing sleep over. And I don't mean lying alone in your bed and fantasizing about them."

Again her roommate had managed to say exactly what Nyota needed to hear. Hardly surprising considering the skills that Orions had at their disposal, but she knew that Gaila _was_ really concerned about her. She was right though – Nyota needed to get out there and start mixing again. She'd wasted far too much time lately on that Vulcan, mooning over what was obviously not on offer, and needed a little _human_ interaction.

Nudging Gaila in the ribs, Nyota laughed a little. "Alright. If we're doing this properly then you're letting me wear that teal dress, okay? Another condition - while we're getting ready, we have a little chat about discretion." Seeing her friend raise an eyebrow, Nyota looked serious for a moment, then smiled as Gaila nodded.

The best way to start forgetting about today and what had happened was to think about the Commander as her instructor only, and tonight was definitely going to help. At least, it would start to… she hoped.

- TBC -

A/N: Wow, so many reviews. Either the chapter was a lot more interesting than the previous ones or it was because of the questions ;-) We are very pleased about all the replies and will take some time to answer them. Since they were so many, we're splitting them up.

**Rhiannon Condiotti: **

Well, can you guess? ;-) We know what he's doing, but it's actually more interesting to learn if the reader interprets it as we intended. Anyway, your question does sound like you think it's more option two. So yes, of course, he's running away from his feelings by telling himself he's come to his senses.

**Rhiannon Linstock: **

With OCC did you mean Spock reacts out of character in a way that makes sense for everybody occasionally? Because I think it does. You are right: he does not act like he normally would, but this isn't a normal situation since he's starting to experience feelings he hasn't known before. He does, however, get back to his former, logical self in the end, reminding himself: "What the hell am I doing? This isn't me. My behavior is completely uncharacteristic and wrong and totally inappropriate." Hope you didn't see it OCC as in badly written. If yes then please elaborate.

**Rhiannon Bennet**

Thanks for that long review. Yes, ups and downs are important, not only for any relationship but I think also for a good story. It would be boring if all was just a Sunday walk in the park, wouldn't it? So by creating some confusion and drama, we didn't only do what we felt was necessary for the realization process that has to happen within Spock's mind, but also that it benefited the story.

Yes, Spock will have to do something to win her back. You will eventually see what exactly he does ;-)

**Rhiannon QTFics**

Aww, yeah. It sorta broke our hearts as well when we wrote it. Admittedly, we actually hadn't planned for him to reject her, but it just didn't feel right that he would throw all caution and logic over board so quickly. He needs to realize what she really means to him and what he'll be missing if he doesn't follow his heart.

**Rhiannon honey924**

Interesting questions you've raised. It's a bit difficult to answer them without spoiling though. So I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But yes, definitely: awkwardness will ensue. And a few of your questions will have already been answered in this chapter. Yes, she's angry as hell, and right now she doesn't understand his logic.

**Esskay chichi's1fan:**

Thanks for reading and your review - much appreciated! So you expected Spock to break the kiss - did you expect him to have kissed Nyota to start with? And yes - I think Nyota is (clearly) pretty angry with our Vulcan right now *grins* And personally I think he deserves whatever she sends his way... Hope you keep reading to find out!

**Esskay newhillbilly**

Hi there - thanks very much for reading & for taking the time to review; much appreciated. Personally I agree - Spock's being a total coward, when he clearly has some kind of feeling for Nyota. And you caught that huh? Well at the moment, perhaps Spock's not so much lying as denying what he feels. He's not yet admitted anything to himself other than the possibility of something. I hope you keep reading to find out what happens though ;o)

**Note by Rhiannon Esskay**: So you think Spock's being a coward? Pff, thanks! 'nerve pinches you' :-P

**Esskay Jada91**

Hi there! Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave a review - much appreciated. And yes Spock certainly knows how to beat a girl when she's down, doesn't he? I hope you continue to read on to see what happens - do you have any ideas?

**Essjay AtanaM**

Thanks for the review - I think this one in fact gives you credit *grins*  
Wow - _great_ suggestions about Spock and Nyota's reactions to this. We've had the remaining chapters written for a while now, but for a moment I thought about scrapping them and nicking your fantastic ideas instead! But, yes the miscommunication is fairly expected; not only are they male/female but we're working with inter-species/culture communication too. The poor couple!  
We obviously can't give any spoilers away about how they get out of this; or even if they do, but hope you continue reading and that you enjoy it.

**And to everyone else: thank you so, so much. We love reading your comments and appreciate all of them! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was not a thing Vulcans were not educated in, from early childhood onwards. They studied science, of course. Mathematics, chemistry, physics, computer science; maybe more than any other subject. But they also learned about philosophy and social science, both of their own world and of others. Same as history, as it served well in improving the present and the future through learning from past mistakes. But they were, if not as deeply, also educated in arts and music, even popular culture of foreign civilizations to get a thorough understanding of other societies. From his earliest days on when he had started to talk, Spock had absorbed any kind of knowledge that had been presented to him. He had studied both Surak and Plato, memorized prime numbers, deduced astronomical constants, written computer programs, learned to play the Vulcan lute, analyzed Mozart, recited Shakespeare, studied both Terran languages such as English, French and Japanese as well as several other alien languages like Klingon, Orion and Andorian. In his almost 27 years, he had learned more than any human he had ever heard about. Vulcans were, indeed, very thorough in their education.

Except for one thing.

While he had, of course, also studied the biology, including mating behavior of various Vulcan and alien animal species, sex of humanoids was one of the biggest taboos in his society. He had always known by purely logical conclusion, that both Vulcans and other humanoid species must have a similar behavior as physically similar mammals. How else would they procreate? And he had known from the early days of his puberty on, that at least the male body sometimes felt stimulated. But he had never dared to ask any questions, for nobody in his family and school had ever talked about it. So he had dealt with it logically, compared it to what he knew and what he dared asking, and somehow figured it out on his own (including many hours of intense meditation in his adolescence, to let his emotional and physical needs not take control of his mind).

It simply was not the Vulcan way to speak about such things.

When he had come to Earth, however, young and inexperienced, angry and as rebellious as a Vulcan could ever get, he saw how openly humans dealt with sexuality and relationships, and how much, without regret or negative consequences they seemed to enjoy it. He had observed that the motivation of his classmates had risen if they had been in love. How they were more relaxed, more productive and healthy. And he had witnessed the positive psychological effects it had had on their environment. So he had started questioning the logic behind the Vulcan prudery, had asked himself if it made sense to deny a part of them that was as natural as their superior intelligence. Or maybe it was only a part of him because he was half human. But even then, wasn't denial just another form of lying? And didn't logic dictate that lying was an effect of unfounded emotions such as shame, that in itself was illogical? Could a logic be sound and true if it contradicted experience?

The only two conclusions that he had been able to draw then were that either all Vulcans erred or that he was.

He had learned that there was a third option, when he had met _her_: finding what was logical and true for _him_. And it was the most curious of coincidences that he should meet her again after more than three years when he was once again in a situation of doubting a superior logic that contradicted with his own.

He spotted her that day, taking a walk along the rocky path at San Francisco Bay. Her wavy red hair was shorter than the last time he had seen her, only just reaching the collar of her jade green summer coat. But it was without a doubt Megan Dunne.

She sat on a bench, holding what appeared to be a small hard backed book on her lap, probably one from her small collection. Her hand resting on the book, she looked out over the Bay as a sharp gust of wind caught her hair and caused it flutter in front of her face. Lifting a hand, she turned her head in his direction and as she fought to control her windswept locks, at first glance it appeared that she hadn't seen him. However it was soon clear that she had, when a smile broke out on her freckled face and she lifted her hand from her hair to wave at him.

"Spock? Is that really you?"

He raised one eyebrow, both surprised and pleased to see her again after such a long time, as he approached her further with three more steps. But instead of greeting her with a handshake, hug or even kiss, like humans would have done when meeting an old acquaintance they've had a close relationship with, he remained standing, both hands behind his back. "Your eyes are not betraying you, Megan," he replied.

"It's good to see you as well, Spock," she said, craning her neck to look up at him. "I won't patronize you with any human small talk, like how you've grown or how that uniform flatters you. However I will say that you look well…mostly."

Her eyes squinted in the sunlight that broke occasionally through the clouds, highlighting the faint freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. Although she had been born in the San Francisco area, her family roots were in Ireland and her coloring was a clear clue to that. As she fought again with her unruly hair, her eyes roamed his face as if reminding herself of all its parts. "Spock, do you have time to sit and talk to an old friend? Tell me what you're doing. I last heard you were space-bound; are you teaching at the Academy now?"

"I started teaching this semester as there are currently no missions where my presence is required," he answered as he sat down on the bench next to her. Megan had always been very straight-forward for a human, very factual and direct in her queries which had made it easy for him to feel comfortable around her. Despite clearly being a human and behaving as one, she had shown almost Vulcan-like characteristics when interacting with him. It was likely that her work as a school teacher had strengthened her ability to adapt to others and approach them in the best possible way. "I teach two phonology classes and one on computer programming. Are you still employed at George Washington junior high school?"

While he was speaking she had been rummaging in her handbag, first carefully placing her book inside and then moving the contents around, nodding to show she was still listening to him. Her hair fell in front of her face and he heard her quietly curse before she withdrew her hand, a barrette clasped between her fingers and thumb. "My apologies, Spock, I was listening. I should never have had my hair cut, especially at this time of year – a totally illogical decision," she chuckled slightly as she said this, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she clipped her hair back, away from her face.

"Yes, George Washington junior high still has the pleasure of my company, and right now I can't see myself anywhere else. Seeing the children's eyes when they finally grasp the fundamentals in class is more than worthwhile. Being a teacher yourself now, you have to admit that it's…satisfying…when your students succeed, yes?"

"That would imply an emotional view point. However, it is indeed," he replied and tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows shifting upwards. "Knowledge is the basis of any civilized culture, and knowing that I contribute in increasing the knowledge of future Starfleet officers is, logically, a satisfactory achievement."

He knew she understood him as she always had. Without questioning she had accepted that his motivations and justifications for his actions always were slightly different, less personal, than those of humans. He had always appreciated that quality in her. That and her seemingly unlimited perceptiveness.

Looking at her more closely, he asked: "Megan, you said I looked mostly well. What did you mean by that?"

She turned her face towards the Bay again, this time appearing to enjoy the feel of the breeze on her face as she sighed and smiled a little before turning back to him. She considered him for a few seconds before continuing.

"Spock, I recognize the signs in you even if others don't, and even after all this time Something's happened that has caused you to question yourself and your logic. If I remember you correctly, I would say it's happened quite recently as well."

Megan turned slightly towards him, resting her arm on the back of the bench and, placing her other hand on her knee continued. "You're presenting as you did when we first met, and I remember why that was."

Spock turned his gaze from hers, noticing that his eyebrows stayed raised for a little longer than usual. She really was a remarkable woman. "It is a curious ability of yours to – if I remember the metaphor correctly – read a person like an open book. If I did not know otherwise I would believe you to be a Betazoid." He looked back at her, knowing it was futile to hide anything from her. And even though he normally did not talk about his doubts and most personal thoughts to anybody, a part of him did want to.

"You are correct," he started, still pondering of the best way to introduce the dilemma as simply but also as vaguely as possible. "I am questioning the logic of a rule that I believe to be founded on arguable reasoning. In fact, I do believe its reason would not apply to me at all. However, I also know that no matter my opinion, I cannot chance said rule and am risking my career at Starfleet by violating it. _If_ I am discovered."

If it wasn't too late for this already. This morning, he had seen her in the hallways of the Academy, talking to a young and rather handsome male cadet, her whole body language indicating that she was flirting with the man. Whether she had, indeed, already moved on or solely did this to make him jealous he did not know. But it had worked.

Megan was quiet for a while, and although she had initially been watching his face as he spoke, she now turned again to look over the Bay once more. Always careful and controlled in her responses, she had never jumped to conclusions during their conversations, preferring instead to consider all possible options. Smoothing the fabric of her skirt where the breeze had creased it she spoke softly, without looking at him.

"She must be quite a woman to have you even thinking about the validity of rules, Spock. And your student, too, if a liaison will risk your career at the Academy. How long are you expecting to be teaching?"

Anybody else would have been surprised by her words, and to some extent he was as well. Yet he had considered the possibility that she would guess correctly. She had always had a talent for that.

"I have received notice four days ago that I am to resume teaching for at least one more semester. And I have already agreed. There are currently no other possible assignments for me," he said simply, not knowing what else to add. It was foolish to even think about it, pointless and downright stupid to consider something that was based on nothing more than a vague feeling of attraction. He had been attracted to women before, like Megan, but never in his life would he have even stopped for a second to think about pursuing it if it meant danger to his career. Why could he not simply let logic win this time? Why was he trying to find ways that proved said logic wrong and provided a way around regulations?

"Megan, forgive me the personal question, but have you ever been under the impression that I was interested in you – as you would call it – romantically?"

She laughed then, a bright and loud sound that caused a nearby group of birds to startle and take flight. Watching them, she paused again before answering him. "Honestly, Spock? No. I wasn't ever under that impression. However…" and now she tilted her head towards him, her face suddenly serious. "…I wasn't looking for that. From you, or from anybody. I'd only been divorced a matter of months and you – well at first you weren't even sure you could have relations with human women."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she spoke, and she brushed a strand of hair away from her face before continuing. "Romance was never on the table – so to speak – for us. The fact that you mention it now though, makes me think that she's got to you, probably more than you like to admit to yourself."

Spock pondered her words for a while, his gaze drifting to the sea, white foam on the turbulent waves. Cadet Uhura... _Nyota _had only spoken about his feelings after they had telepathically linked. Clearly, she could have been mistaken, just like he had told her then, but there was the alarming possibility she had felt something he himself wasn't sure of, could not even name.

He looked back at her. "Your logic appears to be sound at first view. However, is it not also possible that humans falsely believe something based on mere – as you call it – wishful thinking?" That still didn't answer the question on why he could not stop thinking about this. About _her_. If she had been wrong and he clearly did not want to pursue any sort of relationship with her, would it not logically be easy for him to inform her of the facts to settle the misunderstanding once and for all?

Megan nodded slowly . "Sometimes we humans do succumb to that. But as we say on Earth - normally there's no smoke without fire." She looked up at him, her eyes slightly narrowed and her lips pursed as though she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Spock. If this was just about sex, you wouldn't be giving it a second thought. You know that you're attractive and you also know that there's no shortage of non-Academy women who would jump at the chance of sleeping with a Vulcan if that was all you needed," She smiled at him again, a faraway look crossing her features briefly as though she was remembering something pleasing. Lifting her face to look directly into his eyes she continued. "And you would also have told this student of yours straight away that you weren't going to risk your career, wouldn't you."

He considered her words for a minute again, also wondering how he was even able to talk to her or have her talk to him about these things. _These things, _he did not even articulate in his mind due to over two decades of Vulcan restraint and tabooing.

She was right about many women not rejecting him. He had observed human curiosity for him many times, but he also did not... _like_ it. It may be illogical and again based on emotional reflection, yet he did not approve of serving as some kind of experiment, a curiosity women were only interested in for its alien fascination. Megan had been different, and despite her admiration for him, so had Nyota.

"I did tell her," he said then and looked into her green eyes. "However not quite 'straight away'. I will not elaborate on it," he added, twenty-six years of repression winning over the rather human need to confide in someone.

Megan sighed and a look of mild annoyance crossed her face. "Spock, you damn idiot. You told her during a 'moment' didn't you?" She seemed to pick up on his unwillingness to talk further about it and shifted her position on the bench next to him so that she was almost mirroring his body language, the pair of them now looking out over the Bay.

She didn't stop talking though. "I never really had any idea how difficult things have been for you, being half human, but why do I feel that you seem to be choosing the worst of both worlds rather than the best? Logic has its place, and I wish more people used it, but emotions? Emotions are so important, Spock - they help us experience things we would only miss out on otherwise."

"I believe the vast majority of Vulcans would disagree with you on that," Spock said, having taken no offense at being called an idiot. He suddenly remembered his father and a similar conversation they had had about logic and emotions. Sarek had both acknowledged the existence of emotions, even for Vulcans, and the fact that Spock was 'a child of two worlds', fully capable to choose his own destiny. It was almost ironic that it should be his father, who later had fallen out with his son due to that very reason, who influenced now, almost twenty years after the initial conversation, what could become the most crucial decision Spock would make for his own future.

He looked at Megan again. "There might be a truth to your words, Megan. The only difficulty is: how do I determine what is the best and what the worst if each truth contradicts the logic of the other?"

Megan paused, considering his question and then softly said "Spock. You do whatever feels right...in your heart."

- TBC -

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews again, and apologies for uploading one day later than promised. We did, after some of your input, add a small paragraph in this chapter because we thought that Uhura flirting with other guys – or one in this case – was a really good idea. Thanks for that.

Lemomina, who already read the chapter yesterday (because she couldn't wait :-P ) asked some questions about Megan. Now, this is a very complex storyline that we have saved for a later follow-up fic, but as for how they met: As a teacher at a junior high school, she took her class to a trip to the Academy while Spock still was a cadet himself. He was the one that showed them around campus.

If you have any further questions feel free to ask. And keep your comments and input coming as we appreciate them very much. Thanks! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tapping her fingers on the desk, Nyota looked again at her PADD trying to see if the end of class was anywhere near. According to the digital readout she still had 4 minutes and 32 seconds to go. 31...30...

She heard Gaila cough quietly and looked up to see _him_ about to round the corner to their group of desks. Sitting up straight she bowed her head over her PADD, pretending to re-do some of the algorithms she'd finished almost 15 minutes ago. Keeping her eyes on the screen she heard his quiet footsteps approach. Previously she would have turned to smile, or ask a question about syntax or something else that would have made Gaila roll her eyes, now she avoided initiating conversation and only responded to direct questions.

Unfortunately he seemed hell bent on making sure he didn't single her out and continued to share his questions out equally amongst the class, which meant at least one headed her way. Other than that, they didn't have any contact. At all. She'd even stopped using the labs after class now, just in case he was around, which was annoying when she wanted extra practice. She'd noticed him around the building though; couldn't help but see him straight away, no matter how much she tried not to.

2 minutes and 17 seconds...16...

She heard him walk away and start to talk to another cadet, but she still didn't move her gaze from the PADD screen. Smiling slightly she remembered her night out with Gaila. It had been fun, even if most of the guys had been flirting _really_ badly and the hangover the next day had almost killed her before she'd managed to get a med appointment. She'd even been flattered by the attention earlier in the week from cadet Walton – _Dan_ – who'd tracked her down to the Linguistics building just to ask her to join him for coffee. As they'd talked and joked in the corridor she'd seen the Commander so she'd thought 'What the hell', ramping up the flirting a notch. Show him a little of what he'd turned down.

She knew he'd seen her; he'd have had to be blind not to, but her actions obviously had no effect on him, because he'd shown no reaction and acted exactly the same towards her during class. She couldn't deny the lack of reaction hadn't hurt though, even though the flirting hadn't been serious.

That was probably the best part of nights out like that though, she didn't have to take anyone or anything seriously. Didn't have to think about regulations or logic or...

_Will this class ever end? Come on, let me out of here. Please?_

She was mentally running through what projects she had to complete that would keep her busy tonight, when the end of class signal was given. The loud beeps were drowned out by chatter as the students suddenly all started talking at once. Gathering up her PADD and belongings, Nyota stood to leave, squeezing Gaila's shoulder as she passed.

"Cadet Uhura, a word please?" She hadn't even notice him approaching from the other side, and before she even turned to look at him, she saw Gaila's questioning gaze.

"Um, do you..." Gaila looked back and forth between Nyota and Spock, and then addressed her friend again. "Since we wanted to have coffee together," - which was a lie, but a good cover - "Do you want me to stay outside or go to the cafeteria already?"

Nyota almost asked Gaila to wait outside, before shaking her head. "No, go on, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I won't be long." She wanted to smile, to reassure her friend that she would be fine, but found that she was too nervous. Too worried it would come out as a grimace instead, which would of course set off any number of alarm bells in Gaila's head.

Turning to Commander Spock, she put her PADD on the desk beside her and nodded. Part of her had known they would have to talk sometime, and though she suspected this 'chat' was related to her studies, she still wished she'd more notice. More time to control her heart rate which threatened to deafen her. She stared over his shoulder as the rest of the class left, the door sliding shut behind them.

The Vulcan only looked at her but didn't say anything for a few seconds and then walked over to the door, locking it so that people would need to enter a code to get inside. Every student of this class and of course every other instructor had the code, but it would at least allow some sort of privacy for a more serious conversation. He then walked back towards her, his hands behind his back, his head just ever so slightly lowered. And again he paused in front of her, not saying a word for what seemed a very long time.

"I believe we have to... talk," he finally started and looked her straight in the eye. "I should apologize for my behavior last week. It was..." His eyebrow twitched slightly. "Inappropriate."

She suddenly felt that angry fire surge inside her again, and without thinking snarled at him. "Inappropriate? That's your idea of an apology? After the way you made me feel-" She bit down on her lip to stop herself from saying anything more. Anything worse that could see her on report, at the very least.

"Fine, if you have an apology to make, please do so. I have an assignment to complete this evening. _Commander_." She purposefully stared at him, maintaining eye contact even though she wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else than this close to him.

She saw his brow twitching again, but this time it didn't shoot up in curiosity, fascination or what sometimes seemed to be a very Vulcan kind of amusement. There was a crease right above his nose, and his brown eyes remained fixed on hers, studying her features.

"I have offended you." It was no question.

"You think?" Surprised at the sarcasm in her voice she couldn't help but continue, the frustration from last week bubbling from her lips. "I'm surprised you managed to recognize the emotion, Commander. Did you have to research it? Of course you offended me, _sir_. You kissed me, did some weird mind link thing where I _know_ I felt something from you. Then you told me I was basically an imbecile for thinking you felt anything for me other than sexual attraction."

_What are you doing, Nyota? Shut up..._ Crossing her arms in front of her chest, for once she actually listened to that voice in her head and clamped her lips shut, glaring at him.

The expression on his features didn't change much. If anything, he only looked more confused – if that was even possible same as the other emotions she had accused him of not knowing. He stepped just a tiny bit closer by shifting his weight, but he lowered his gaze and looked in the general direction of her elbow. "You are right," he said then, his voice softer than before. Insecure?

As he looked back into her face, she noticed his arms dropping to his side, and almost thought to see one of his hands moving forward. "I believe I should explain. Or..." And now he did lift his left hand, bringing it almost to the height of her face. "Please, allow me."

She stepped back, almost without thought, uncrossing her arms and holding her hands out in front of her, like a barrier. Although she thought he looked and sounded like he regretted the way he'd behaved, she didn't want him in her head again. Not now...especially as his closeness had stirred some of her old feelings for him. "No. No, I don't want that...you, in my head. I – can't."

"Please," he repeated, his hand not moving, his voice quiet and calm for a human, but urgent and almost pleading for a Vulcan. "I assure you there will be no danger. It will only be a one-sided mind meld. I will not see your thoughts. Please... Nyota."

At the mention of her name, something clicked inside Nyota. Part of her was thinking "Unfair... so unfair," but a large part of her knew that he had to be desperate to use it, especially after what had happened last time he'd used it. Her face softened as she looked at him – really looked at him. Her eyes roamed over his face, taking in the crease above his nose and the way he seemed to hold himself very, very still, as though trying not to frighten a skittish animal. Trying not to frighten her, she realized.

Sighing, she nodded, unable to trust her voice, and took a step closer towards him.

His hand reached for her face, all of his fingers touching her cheek, chin, temples. Nothing happened as he looked straight into her eyes for several seconds. But then….

"My mind to yours."

Flashes of light streamed into her view, like traveling at warp speed into a foreign mind. Words, distant and vague at first, barely reaching her. And a trembling, like thousands bolts of electricity, overwhelmed her. She _felt_ him, his mind and soul as if it was her own. Saw through his eyes.

She was on Vulcan. No, he was. And she saw…

A young teenage boy, gaze almost cruel.

_You're no true Vulcan. You feel. _

Hate.

_Illogical. _

An old face, staring at him, arrogant and superior.

_Despite your disadvantage… your human mother. _

He felt… anger.

Someone else. Words repeated like an echo, a drum in her… _his_ ears, mind.

_Illogical. _

His mother smiled at him, touched his face with gentleness. He wanted to savor the feeling, wanted to return the affection. All he could do was to turn away.

_Marrying your mother was… logical. _

Disappointment. He does not love her, after all. He can't, he is Vulcan.

_I do not approve of your decision. _

Rejection.

_You will always have a proud mother. _

Why could he not be like her?

_So flawed._

Shame.

_You're a child of two worlds. _

Torn. Unsure. He didn't belong here or there.

A stranger. Just a body with a pretty face. Curiosity in her blue eyes, seeing him as an object.

He did not like her.

And then… _Nyota_. Dark brown eyes, shining brightly in the light of the restaurant. Her laughter filling his ears.

Warmth. Her parted lips, the scent of her hair. Desire. Writhing beneath him, her soft moans making every fiber of his body want her.

_Spock. Oh god, please. _

Lust. Pleasure. Feeling connected. Admired. Wanted. Accepted.

An empty quarter, dimly lit. Lonely.

_Illogical._

Her face again, a look of surprise. Gladness. Doubt. Want. Need. Shame. Her face. Eyes. Voice. Intelligence. Admiration.

_So that was you in my head?_

Closeness. Want. Denial.

Her tear-streaked cheeks.

Sympathy. A tearing feeling in his heart.

His mother crying. He could not hug her.

_Vulcans don't love. _

Cadet Uhura… _Nyota_.

The kiss, her lips on his, warm and soft.

_You called me Nyota. You said my name._

Longing. Closeness. Resignation. Shame.

_Illogical. _

A redhead woman, a warm smile.

_You do whatever feels right...in your heart_

Fondness. Need, want. Forget all rules, forget logic. Do what feels right. Do what is logical for _you_.

_I will do anything to have this. Do you understand?_

No. It was wrong. What have I done?

_This is right. _

This is wrong!

_Illogical. Illogical. Illogical. _

But I want it!

A feeling of determination, of want so strong flooded her existence, or his, she did not know at that point. She.. he was done doubting himself, done abiding to a logic he could not agree with. Done feeling ashamed for being Vulcan. Done feeling ashamed for being human. He had made up his mind.

His hand dropped from her face then, abruptly, and the telepathic connection of their minds was broken with a sudden force that made her feel like something had been ripped from the center of her existence.

Her breath was coming in heavy gasps. She felt her knees weaken under her as his…her vision cleared a little, and she was looking into clear dark eyes, though there was something stopping her from focusing properly. How was she still standing? She felt weak as a newborn foal; wobbly, lightheaded, and exhausted.

She suddenly blinked and realized that her eyes were filled with tears, tears that had fallen – were _still_ falling down her face. As Nyota came back into her own awareness…her _empty_ awareness, she realized that she was holding, gripping, on to Spock's uniform, her fingers pulling the fabric tightly as though to keep her upright. Vaguely she wondered if she was hurting him, but the thought dissolved as quickly as it had come. A loud noise was roaring through her head and it took her a second to realize it was her own heartbeat which was racing faster than she had ever known it to.

Whatever he'd just shared with her went far deeper than anything she'd experienced from the brief touches they'd shared before. She couldn't even begin to imagine what his life must have been like, always torn between two species, two ways of being, but underneath all the turmoil and denial she'd felt, there was… her. In amongst all that logic, rationality and his need to be seen as 'normal' - a Vulcan - she had somehow wormed her way into his consciousness. She needed to tell him how she felt – everything that she felt…

"Spo-," she tried to speak but couldn't make her mouth say what she needed to. Then suddenly she felt her legs buckle underneath her, and realized that she was sliding…falling away from him.

He caught her quickly, his arms steadying her before she completely lost balance. One arm wrapped around her waist, he guided her to the nearest chair, helped her sit down. "Forgive me," he said softly. "The effects of a mind meld can be overwhelming. Especially for humans." He had one hand still on her upper arm as he looked down at her, but as she finally raised her gaze she saw that he, too, was swaying ever so slightly, his face looking a bit paler.

"You…you put yourself-," pausing she tried to breathe slower, concentrating on keeping upright, though her head was still spinning and beginning to buzz a little. She felt his fingers wrapped tightly on her arm, though not painfully; more a way for him to keep in physical contact with her, she thought. Swallowing she tried again, her words coming in a whisper. "You put yourself through that…just for an apology. Oh Spock, I-,"

She suddenly didn't know what to say, what to do to make him know that although she had been mad as hell, she now understood the _why_ of his actions…or at least part of it, and that things were going to be okay. Lifting her hand slowly – _damn I feel like I've run a marathon_ – she touched his face, gently stroking his cheek and jaw, before running her fingertips over his lips. "I forgive you. Though next time you need to apologize it might be easier on both of us if you bought flowers."

He closed his eyes for a tiny moment but then drew away from her touch. A glance to the door explained why. Them being in here alone for such a long time was risky enough with half of the class knowing he had asked her to stay.

"It was not only an apology," he said then, taking a step away from her, his hands firmly behind his back, color returning to his now mostly expressionless features. "It would have been impossible for me to explain to you otherwise how I –" He stopped there, abruptly, but Nyota was sure he had meant to say 'how I feel'. He could not even bring himself to utter the word.

"You do understand that the logic of Vulcans does not free them from emotion. Unless they undergo Kolinahr and purge all remaining emotion, an option I have considered but found undesirable in the end. However, even though they exist in us, we experience them differently than humans. Many emotions that you openly discuss and share with others do not even have a name in Vulcan language. And if they do, they most often have a slightly or relevantly different connotation."

She heard the words he was saying, though she only partly understood what he was telling her because the buzzing in her head was getting stronger, forming a pressure behind her eyes. Nodding slowly as she listened she knew, however, that what they had shared - what he had shared with her was probably one of the most intimate things a Vulcan could share with someone else.

Rubbing the crease on her brow between her eyes, she watched him. Properly watched him. Recognized that he had relaxed slightly now, as if a weight had been lifted from him, that he regarded her in a calmer way, though there was still a note of curiosity in his look. How she knew that, she wasn't sure, but maybe it had something to do with what she had experienced when they melded.

She spoke quietly, a note of tenderness in her voice, "Spock, you have to understand that I don't need you to _tell_ me what you feel. Your actions, your intentions, speak louder to me than a thousand ill-worded declarations of romance. It's who you are, and _that's_ the person I want."

Although his lips didn't move – there was not even a hint of a smile on them – she thought that the expression in his eyes during that moment was more tender than she could have imagined. He looked relieved, and almost… happy.

"The next class will begin in six minutes, and I have students that have a habit of arriving early. I suggest we meet somewhere else. Somewhere private. Although there is reason to believe my quarters might not be the ideal place either." He paused for a moment then, his gaze drifting somewhere in the general direction of the floor beside Nyota's chair, obviously considering his options. "Do you know a place where we could meet without being observed?"

Suddenly the seriousness of what she was considering, what they were both considering, was clear in her thoughts. This time though she didn't tense, didn't feel anxious, didn't…care. Just felt a warmth that started to spread through her as she dipped her head a little, catching his gaze and smiling slightly as he met her eyes once more. "I need to make a sub-space call first, but I think I know the perfect place." She bit her lip as she saw his eyebrow twitch very quickly, the corner of her mouth rising slightly.

Hearing the lock alarm beep quietly she stepped back from him, and quickly picked up her belongings just as the door slid open.

"Thank you Commander, I think I understand now, and I will submit my report tomorrow," she said clearly, more for the benefit of the students who began to enter the room. None of them gave her a second glance as she nodded at Spock, confident that he understood the meaning in her words and left the classroom, her heart feeling a lot lighter than when she had entered.

- TBC -

A/N: Nando has raised an interesting question for the previous chapter (see reviews).

We didn't think it was illogical the way we portrayed it, though, of course, we don't know if our version is the (only) right one.

However, in "Amok Time" Spock says something like "We do not speak of it, not even among ourselves," which doesn't make it far-fetched to conclude that everything regarding sexuality is a bit of a taboo in Vulcan society and was our main point of reference.

If Vulcans learn about mating behavior of mammals, it is only logical for them to conclude that Humanoids have to procreate in the same fashion. And I am sure they also do learn things (simply by seeing them in their surrounding) like how long pregnancy lasts etc. They would furthermore study medical details if that was their profession (in vitro fertilization, genetics etc.)

Is there a logical need to learn anything else about sex? Protection that we teach our teenagers so they don't get pregnant or catch diseases: Vulcans do not mate before their first Pon Farr, and children brought up with pure logic wouldn't feel the need to experience something as emotional as sex if it wasn't part of a bigger purpose. Furthermore, I imagine that the bride gets introduced to a few details when she is preparing for the bonding ritual. As we have seen in Amok Time this tradition is very much like what is and has been done in many cultures where there also is no such thing as sex education in school. A matriarch simply tells the girl what to expect and do and that's all she needs to know. As for the groom, he'll be smart and logical enough to find the right opening and know what to do ;-) Sex is very instinctive, after all. Everything else the couple would then discover together. After all, people did have sex alright in ancient times, too, without there being sex ed.

And maybe both of them get some sort of advice before the bonding. Maybe it includes meditation techniques to control too strong emotions. Or maybe it doesn't as Pon Farr is a very primal thing, based on primal, animalistic instincts? Both is possible but not excluded or determined by what was said in the chapter.

So, what Spock never learned weren't really the **technical details** (sperm meets egg, gamets meld etc is the same for humans and Vulcans as it is for pigs, cows, lions or dogs) but the **emotional aspects** of sexuality (Maybe the emphasis on this wasn't strong enough in the chapter?). When is the right time, how do you court a girl, what do you do to make it especially nice for her, how do you handle your own desires, what kinds of positions/techniques are there, what do you say to a girl after sleeping with her, when is casual sex okay and when not, how do you make the experience as nice as possible for a human virgin who'd naturally be scared a bit, how do you know when you're in love, do you need to be in love to have sex. All that. There's no need to know about these things in a society that is built on logic and discipline because they're all emotional.

**As for this chapter: Please tell us what you think of the mind meld and the details Spock showed Nyota.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It took the hovercab 6 minutes and 43 seconds to get from Starfleet Academy to the apartment in Jersey Street, 28 hours and 37 minutes after he had last seen her. And curiously enough the anticipation that stirred in him during those brief moments was much stronger than all those hours before. It was illogical to feel that way - he would have told himself in the past - but even if it was, it was also simply true.

Cadet Uhura... Nyota had sent him a message later last evening, at 21:07, to be precise, with the exact address to the apartment of a friend that was currently on a mission in space on board of the USS Achilles, and it was logical to assume that it was the friend she had been so worried about. He, himself, should have felt at least some kind of concern that she probably had confided in said friend and maybe even explained the reason why she wanted to use her apartment, but he decided it would be more logical to wait to hear what Nyota would tell him. She was intelligent enough not to risk her own and his career by disclosing delicate information if it would have severe consequences for both of them. This thought preoccupied him for the longest part throughout those 6 minutes and 43 seconds, and he wondered what levels of precaution they would have to take not to be discovered, played through possible and likely scenarios that could provide a flaw in their plan, but so far could not find any that were an immediate threat.

At exactly nineteen hundred, he stepped out of the hovercab and walked up to the small two-story house, finding the entrance to the overlying apartments beside a shop selling Asian groceries. The door was open, and he took the stairs to the second floor, stopping in front of one of the two apartment doors with the correct surname next to it.

He pressed the bell.

There was a long pause before he heard the internal lock disengage. As the door slid open Nyota stood there, a nervous smile on her face. She wore her hair fully down, just like the first night they had been together, and the dark locks draped over her shoulders. She had changed from her cadet uniform into a knee length plum skirt and a fitted white blouse that contrasted well with her brown, smooth skin. Head tilted, she took her time looking him over and then, biting her bottom lip slightly, she grinned. "You found the place alright then. Good. Please, come in Spock."

"Apparently," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Stepping back slightly she let him enter, engaging the lock as he stood in the entrance way with her before she walked towards a warmly lit room. And as she did, Spock noticed that she was barefoot.

She also had a different sway to her walk, not as brisk and determined as usual when she was wearing the robust uniform boots, and he could not help to think that the sight looked pleasing.

"It is convenient that you have found this place," he said then as he reached her, looking down at her slender, compared to him tiny figure, and he knew he wanted to kiss her, hold her in his arms very soon. "I have to ask you, however. You have not told your friend whom you were planning to meet, Nyota?"

A slight frown crossed her face as she looked up at him, the light in the room reflecting off her dark eyes and cheekbones.

"No, of course not Spock. I told her I needed to borrow it for studying. Somewhere I could spread out and crash when I needed to, and she knows me well enough to accept that. And…well I wasn't really lying." Blushing slightly, she gestured behind her to a small desk where there were several PADDs lying on the floor, and an earpiece on the chair. He realized she had obviously arrived much earlier and had been unable to resist using the spare time to study.

Shifting on the balls of her feet, she suddenly looked less assured and raised a hand to play with her earring, licking her bottom lip slowly as she held his gaze.

He thought he sensed just the vaguest hint of annoyance or disappointment from her features and the tone of her voice when she had replied. And maybe he should have clarified that he did not mean to offend her with his question but just needed to be sure, but that he also had expected her to have handled it intelligently enough. But looking down into her face, her body so close to his, he did not want to waste any more time on unnecessary talk. With a determined yet gentle movement he placed one hand on the small of her back, pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her lips.

A small moan escaped her mouth as their lips touched. Hers moved gently under his, mouth opening slightly as she raised a hand to his face. Although her eyes had been open when he kissed her, they soon closed and her tongue gently teased him, a soft but insistent intrusion in his mouth. Her thumb stroked his cheek as she pushed herself against him, her curves pressing against his body, a clear message that she wanted him, wanted more than just this.

Her hand slowly moved down his face until her fingertips held his chin. Mumbling something against his mouth, she moved her face a little and broke the kiss, a reluctant expression on her flushed face. Still pressed against him she rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip and sighed loudly.

"Woah. We need to slow down, Spock."

He raised an eyebrow at her, regarded her with slight confusion. Had he not just observed her need for him, felt it first-hand? What reason was there to not follow the needs of their bodies when they had already done so in the past? Did she not want him anymore? Was she in the process of changing her mind unexpectedly, for some reason he could not comprehend?

His hand stayed around her waist, lessening the pressure, yet not willing to let go completely.

"Forgive me, but I do not understand," he said honestly. "I had assumed that this was the purpose of meeting here."

A flush crept up her neck, and she looked momentarily flustered. "I forget that you're not human, Spock," she murmured, her eyes widening as she must have realized how that sounded. Stammering slightly she continued "I mean…it just feels natural being around you, so I forget that you're not used to all of our customs. Our dating rituals you could say." She spoke the last words with a small smile on her face as she reached behind and pressed her fingers against his wrist, indicating that she wanted him to release her from his light embrace. Still holding his wrist, she stepped backwards, moving towards the large couch by the window. "Sit with me, and I'll try and explain. But if you don't understand you have to ask. Okay?"

He only nodded as he followed her, sitting down on the large and comfortable piece of furniture next to her. He was quite clueless what exactly she would explain, which reasons she could have to be reluctant now. He tried to compare it to previous experience, but found out that it was just too limited. There had only been four women he had shared a bed with before her, and with three of them for only a single night. The liaison with Megan had lasted for two months and 21 days, yet the purpose of their meetings had always been clear.

Nyota turned to face him, tucking her feet up on the couch beside her, and she rested a hand on his forearm, index finger tracing a circular pattern on his sleeve. Her head tilted, she regarded him for a while, not saying a word, though it was clear from her eyes that she was pondering. Clearing her throat she began to speak. "Spock. I'll be honest – I _do_ want to sleep with you. Hell, more than you probably realize. I mean, I thought that you filled my mind plenty after we slept together, but since yesterday-," The rush of words stopped suddenly, and she took a steadying breath, staring at her hand, before speaking again.

"I _am_ attracted to you, but I want to know you, Spock. I want to talk to you, spend time with you – time that doesn't just involve us having our clothes off. Not that that isn't fun of course," she looked up at him with a wide, cheeky grin on her face. "I also need to know that you're not just using me to get your Vulcan leg over. That you want to know _me_ too. Does any of this make sense?"

He was tempted to point out that the last part – an idiom he hadn't heard yet – hadn't, but this wasn't the time to criticize the logic of human metaphors. Although there was a probability she would have laughed. Instead, however, he laid his hand on hers, felt her slightly cooler fingers beneath his own as he looked into her eyes.

"Since the premise of our relationship is a completely different one than last time, there is of course room for different rules," he said, although he still partly doubted her logic. Or maybe he had just yearned for this so much that he found it difficult to accept. "You have to tell me what in your eyes is appropriate in our situation and what not."

Nyota dipped her head a little as he spoke, as though trying to hide the small, more personal smile that was on her face. "Okay Spock, this is…unusual for me as well. I don't mean the species thing – well not _just_ the species thing. Difference. Damn. I mean, the – our – relationship, and this whole ground rules setting." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, she had a determined look on her face, as though she was tackling a troubling assignment.

"Okay. Basic ground rules. One: We don't tell anyone about this. We can't – for obvious reasons. I don't want you getting sanctions from the Academy for 'seducing' a cadet," as she spoke she lifted her spare hand and gestured in a way that he assumed was meant to represent quotation marks. " Two: No PDAs – sorry; Public Displays of Affection – anywhere on campus unless we're sure that we're alone. And that goes for both of us, so no looks, hand gestures, touching of any kind. We act like we've been doing. Three: I want, no, I _need_ you to be yourself, Spock. Don't try and be anything or do anything that feels unusual, unnatural to you. I've already said I don't need or want romance or fancy words. I just want you."

Even though he could have interrupted her at the beginning already, he had listened intently. "I believe the first two rules you stated are quite self-evident. You have been a diligent and extraordinary good student before I ever became your instructor. Yet that alone does not provide the safety that you might not face expulsion if this was discovered or at least derecognition of your achievements in my class or any other I could have aided you with."

It was, in fact, the worst case scenario, and so far Spock had not heard of a case where a cadet had actually been expelled within the time he had been at Starfleet. However, he knew that she was facing these dangers only because of him. "Therefore rule two is only a logical extension of rule one. As for the third..." Sometimes, Spock wasn't so sure who exactly he was and, most of all, _wanted_ to be. There were too many differences in both cultures that had influenced his life so far, too many contradictory needs and views.

"It may not be logical, but I have discovered that sometimes the unusual is good."

Her laughter echoed through the small apartment as he finished, and she nodded at him. "Unusual is sometimes _very_ good, Spock, but it's more to make sure that you don't feel… pressured by me. I can be quite demanding sometimes, and I want you to know you can tell me 'no' at anytime, or even just disagree with something I say."

He raised an eyebrow at her, quite surprised by her words. He had always been under the impression that women, at least from Earth, were the ones worried about being pressured and not daring to say no. At least he had heard and read about it several times. His brow still raised, he replied: "I will keep that in mind."

"Good, and I mean it. If we're going to make this work, you need to have the same rights as me. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm the only one allowed to shout up when I feel uncomfortable."

Shifting on the couch she drew her legs up underneath her, so she was kneeling next to him, her knees touching his thigh. Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked at him intently, her lips pursed a little before continuing.

"More…personal rules. No sex – yet. It's not that I'm not attracted to you, because, my God, I am. I just want this to be _more_ than we've already had and for me that means waiting. So no clothes off. For a while, anyway." Sighing a little, in an almost regretful way, Nyota lifted her hand and gently rubbed her fingertips over his brow, following the line towards his temples. "There are still plenty of things we _can_ do though, even fully clothed," she murmured as she leaned forwards and kissed his jaw, little feather-light kisses that moved round towards his ear.

Spock closed his eyes, relieved by her words and content about the kisses. He had not been sure which consequences her previously only roughly phrased suggestion not to have sex would have. If she indeed had only wanted to talk without touching for a while – days, weeks maybe – he would have, of course, accepted it. But feeling her lips on his skin, her hand caressing him was a lot more satisfying. "Accepted," he simply said as he laid one arm around her waist to pull her just a little closer. Then his lips searched for hers and captured them in a soft, slow kiss.

As he held her, Nyota moved her hand from his arm to his chest, holding herself against him. She kissed him back slowly, a more teasing movement to her lips, her tongue occasionally stroking his bottom lip, but never doing more than that. He felt her shuffle position, and heard her mumble something as she moved her mouth away from his briefly.

"Umph. Not comfortable, Spock. Need to move."

Her lips returned to his as she moved, her body twisting slightly until she was sitting, almost lying in his lap. The fingers of one hand ran through his hair before resting at the base of his head as she sighed quietly, almost a faint moan of pleasure.

It was difficult not to let the usual process happen that was triggered by these kinds of stimuli. He needed to remind himself that this was not the prelude to more intimate contact but all there was going to be. As he slowly slid backwards, almost completely lying down on the couch, her on top of him, he did however experience an advantage of her rule. He could savor those small touches much more, found the gentle contact of her lips more intense, looked at her face in between the kisses more closely and... felt more connected to her than he would have expected. Whether it was an emotional or logical effect he didn't know.

And it did not matter.

- TBC -

A/N:

**At** (damn for not allowing the at sign) **TamarinaDC:**

You could be right. At least what I (we both) had in mind is not that far from what you've described. The loss of control, the very emotional aspect of sexuality probably is the biggest taboo about it. However, I have problems picturing a typical sex education class for Vulcan kids (I really can't imagine anyone telling them stuff like 'masturbation is okay' or similar things ;-) )

Anyway, since it's never been explicitly stated there's a lot of room for interpretation, and I suppose there are many possibilities that make sense.

As for sex prior Pon Farr... I'm not sure. Sex does bear the risk of getting the woman pregnant. Now the logical thing to do would be to first create the ideal surrounding for a child, meaning two parents that have finished their education and are married/bonded. It could very well be that Vulcans just don't think about giving in to any temptations because it's simply illogical. Or it could be that their traditions tell them not to, but they do it anyway? I don't know. I'm leaning more towards the first though. At least when it comes to full Vulcans.

**To the others: **Thank you all so much! We're glad you're still enjoying the story and hope you'll keep doing so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Three trips to the damn stores. Two trips to buy the same ingredients because the first effort to cook had failed when Nyota had been distracted by her PADD. The mushrooms she'd been "gently sautéing" for the ravioli had sautéed a bit more than 'gently' and filled the apartment with a delicious smell of burning – delicious if you were a Klingon, probably, but not really if you were human or Vulcan.

So she'd given up on the idea of making the ravioli from scratch, and had gone to the local Italian delicatessen to buy some fresh pasta instead, leaving the windows of the small apartment open to get rid of the smell. Passing a florist on the walk back, she bought two bunches of bright, _strong smelling_, flowers to try and mask any residual smell.

She knew Spock would be too polite to comment on the lingering smell of burnt mushrooms, but because she had something to tell him tonight, she wanted to make the evening as relaxing as possible for him.

Back at the apartment, she hurried around, placing the flowers in two vases, one near the window and one near the entrance to the living room area, before quickly changing her clothes, deciding against shoes again. She had always loved the feel of the ground beneath her bare feet when she was a child, and took every opportunity to go unshod, even if it was only mostly inside these days. Plus she knew that Spock liked looking at her feet and legs. _Well, he liked to do more than just look at them_, she thought to herself, smiling. Just as she had finished pulling her light sweater over her head, she heard the bell to the apartment sound, and had to stop herself from running to the door.

When she opened it, he stood there, clad in black pants and a dark gray shirt that didn't look much different than his Starfleet instructor's uniform, hands as always behind his back as he entered.

"Hello Nyota," she heard him speak then as the sliding door closed behind him, and his hands left their earlier position, one of them reaching for hers, fingertips briefly brushing. And like that evening at the Academy when it had happened accidentally, she felt the sensation of his emotions, even if it was just a vague hint of them. Even though she couldn't name it exactly, it was, in fact, a good emotion.

Still marveling at the fact that she could feel him inside her head when their fingers touched, even if it was just a sense of what he was feeling, she smiled. "Evening, Spock," she replied as though they hadn't seen each other mere hours ago. Leaning forwards slightly she kissed him lightly on the lips, her fingertips tingling as he moved his hand from hers. His lips felt warm against hers and she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Although they were both following the 'rules' - and most of the time she was happy that they were taking things slowly; slower than she had done in most of her previous relationships - she still felt a small level of reluctance sometimes. A reluctance that occasionally threatened to break her resolve; when they were lying next to each other on the couch, or when he was kissing her; his mouth gentle, yet insistent on hers.

She realized that she had been daydreaming for a minute or two and shook her head, blushing slightly. Taking his hand, she led Spock into the living area.

"I hope you're hungry - I cooked for us. Nothing special, just some Italian. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I have found the Italian cuisine to be very good," he answered. Then he raised his head slightly, and she could hear him sniffing, barely noticeable, as well as the slight twitching of his brow. "Vegetarian, I assume?"

"Oh god, you can still smell it can't you? Sorry I'm not that great a cook, but I was told the ravioli would be easy to make, at least that's what Gai-," she stopped suddenly, feeling uncomfortable as she had almost blurted out part of what she wanted to talk to him about. Turning her back on him so that he wouldn't see her grimace, she continued to talk as she headed towards the kitchen. "Yes, it's all vegetarian, and I have some fruit juice in chilling, unless you'd prefer wine? I know Vulcans don't feel the effects of alcohol, but I wasn't sure whether you drank socially or not."

She heard him walking into the kitchen behind her. "If you wish to have wine I would not mind to join you. And I would assume the preparation of this traditional Italian meal without the aid of a food processor and convenience products goes under the category of advanced cuisine. Do you require any help?" he asked, walking closer and peeking over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Although my expertise on cooking is far from sufficient."

Feeling his breath on her neck as he spoke over her shoulder, she felt a familiar sensation building in her stomach, and even though the kitchen was warm, the hairs on her arm stood on end. Moving backwards an inch or two, she felt his chest against her back and leaned against him slightly. Whenever she was physically close to him, she always started to relax, a feeling of safety and security enveloping her. "Your cooking skills are probably best used opening the wine then, Spock. It's just over there," Nyota gestured to the right of the stove with her head. "Can you take it to the table?. I just need to drain this pasta and I'll be right there."

She more felt than saw him nodding, his cheek almost touching her hair, one hand on her upper arm. He breathed in and lingered in the closeness to her body for longer than would have been necessary or... logical for him, and she knew, despite him never smiling, never saying romantic things to her, that he desired her and longed for her company. It was difficult enough to keep up an absolutely convincing appearance of professionalism while at Starfleet. He might have even argued it to be logical to savor each moment they had to themselves the best they could.

He drew away from her slowly then, to open the bottle of wine and do as she had asked.

Sighing as the warmth from his body evaporated, she watched him move round the small kitchen. Always precise and economical with his movements, she knew that the leanness of his body hid strength, a strength that would be surprising in a human man his size. Despite the potential threat, she was never scared, never felt worried that he would hurt her, in fact enjoyed the knowledge that she could never really hurt him either, especially in the future when they both agreed the time was right.

Breathing slightly heavier as she thought about the sensations his closeness caused in her, she wondered how long she would be able to hold on to her own rule. Even though it had only been a week, she found herself wanting him every time they were together. She _knew_ though, that it would be worth it in the end. At least that's what she continued to tell herself. It _would_ be worth the wait.

Draining the pasta, she dished up the ravioli and carried the plates through to the small table. As she placed the meal in front of him she couldn't resist placing a quick kiss on the top of his head, his hair soft and smooth against the fleeting touch of her lips. As she took her own seat opposite him she smiled as she saw he had waited for her before starting. "Bon appetite, Spock. Now, please – eat – before it gets cold," she said, picking up her fork as she saw him nod and pick his own up. She ate slowly, almost picking at the pasta on her own plate as she watched him for a while.

"Spock. There's something I need to tell you..."

He put the glass of wine back down after having taken a sip. His hands now slid beneath the table and he leaned back slightly, one eyebrow raised at her. If it was simply in encouragement or surprise she did not know. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Laying her fork down she picked up her glass and took a sip, more a gulp, of red wine, trying to gather her thoughts. After all it had been _her_ rule that had been broken, although indirectly. For the first time since knowing him, she wished Spock showed a fraction more of what he was feeling on his face. However she knew that this wouldn't happen, though she was starting to get a better feeling for him since they had been spending more time together away from other people. This was the first time that she could potentially make him annoyed or angry, and it worried her that she wouldn't be able to recognize it.

"Someone might know about us. Well, actually someone _does_ know about us. Gaila," Nyota said quietly, looking into Spock's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

This time, both his eyebrows were lifted high and he tilted his head to one side as he regarded her. "Please explain," he said calmly, nevertheless. "I was under the impression we had agreed not to tell anybody."

"We had agreed, and I haven't said a word. I swear it, Spock. She's always known that we slept together – when you gave that lecture, remember?" Taking another sip of wine, she took a deep breath and continued. "She guessed. She knew I had a... a... Feelings for you, and she was a good friend to me when I was upset. When you... you know." She saw him nod slightly in understanding, and pushed the memory of those few days away, determined not to spoil their evening any further. Especially as she had no reason to worry, not now. Not after the mind meld.

"She guessed the reason why I've been spending so much time away from the dorm. I didn't confirm it to her, but I couldn't lie. She can always tell when I'm lying – she's smarter than most people take her for, really. She won't say a word, either. She made that very clear," her voice cracking slightly. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for any sign of annoyance or displeasure. Still not sure about what she was seeing but feeling anxious and a little guilty, she whispered. "I'm sorry Spock. Really sorry."

He shook his head briefly. "Don't apologize, Nyota. Taken into account the fact that you have a close relationship and she appears to have a great knowledge of human nature, as well as a natural interest in any amorous matters, it is only logical that she would draw the right conclusion sooner or later." He had spoken calmly and without hesitation. So different from talking about simple things like food and entertainment, even exchanging greetings. He had been presented with a problem, a logical equation, and solving it he was once again in his element. "In fact, I am surprised I hadn't expected it."

She knew then, from the way he had almost relaxed as he answered, that he wasn't annoyed at her, at the fact that their secret liaisons were known by someone. Stretching her hand towards him as he spoke, she realized that she was actually pleased that someone knew. She would probably rarely, if ever, talk about it to Gaila but the fact that there was someone there was comforting. Laughing slightly as she heard his last few words, she wiggled her fingers at him. "You hadn't expected it? With all your logic and reasoning there was something you hadn't factored for?" She hoped that he would know she was teasing him and wouldn't take it as an insult. There was still so much about him that she needed – wanted – to learn.

His eyebrows shot up again, and somehow she got the impression this was the Vulcan equivalent to shrugging one's shoulders. "Sometimes even Vulcans and half Vulcans tend to oversee obvious possibilities that are unpleasant or threatening. Apparently, to err is not only human," he said, one eyebrow remaining up as he touched her fingers over the table.

His fingers were warm against hers, and her eyes widened as the familiar tingling sensation spread through her hand. Through the link she could sense that he was calm and felt... content, and something else? She closed her eyes, concentrating on what she was feeling, trying to deal with it like a linguistic puzzle. A new language that she had to learn. Suddenly the emotion that she was sensing changed... shifted. As she tried to figure out why, she felt Spock's fingers move infinitesimally against her own and opened her eyes to see him regarding her. She knew then that he had understood what she was trying to do and was... testing her?

Wondering whether the link worked both ways, she tried a little test of her own and thought of how she'd felt when they'd had sex, the first time they'd met. She imagined the feel of his lips against her skin, and feeling arousal build, she projected it as hard as she could all the while holding his gaze.

Spock's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he looked at her for a few moments, with a gaze so intense that it felt like he was caressing her face with it, her eyes, nose... lips. And suddenly he withdrew his hand, a little too quickly. Averting his eyes he picked up his fork and knife to take another bite of his half finished plate.

"I find these ravioli very tasteful," he said then. "Thank you."

She knew then that the link worked both ways and that it _could_ be controlled. Filing this snippet of information away for further consideration, she picked up her fork and began to eat again. The arousal that she had 'forced' herself to feel was still there though and she struggled to concentrate on the food on her plate, moving the pieces of pasta around with her fork. Taking another sip of wine, noticing that the alcohol started to relax her, she felt slightly bolder than usual.

Wiggling her eyebrows at Spock, she smiled over the rim of her glass and spoke softly, almost teasingly. "I don't feel that hungry now, Spock. I think I'm going to make myself comfortable on the couch – shall I leave you to finish your food, or would you like to join me?"

His gaze drifted to his plate for a second, and she could guess that he was probably arguing with himself over what was the most sensible thing to do now. In the end, however, he got up from his chair, laying his napkin next to the almost emptied plate. The only gesture to complete the perfection of the moment would have been him pulling out her chair, but that did not seem to be a part of Vulcan customs. "You do not wish to clean up first?" It was less of a question and more of an observation, one he didn't seem to be opposed to.

"No, I think the dishes can wait until later," she replied, smiling as she stood. She finished the remainder of her wine, and placed the glass on the table before holding her hand out to him. As he slipped his hand into hers, she squeezed it once before turning and walking backwards towards the couch, leading him with her. She suddenly felt the couch cushion on the back of her legs and as she steadied herself she giggled slightly. She realized that the image of her as a seductress would have been ruined if she'd just fallen backwards. Looking up into Spock's eyes, she slowly sat down.

He looked down at her for a long moment, either unsure of what to do or taking a moment to regard her. Still holding his hand, she could feel a small tingling feeling of arousal flowing from his fingertips into her consciousness. Finally, he did sit down beside her and again broke the telepathic link between them, his hands on his own knees as he sat, a little awkwardly, one could say.

"Did you have any specific plans?" he asked matter-of-factly, leaving her to guess whether he was referring to entertainment, conversation or... something else.

Not sure whether he was just being polite, awkward or whether he was trying not to pressure her, Nyota lifted her legs up onto the couch, and switched position. "Nothing... specific, no. Only one rule – clothes stay on," she replied holding onto his shoulder as she straddled his lap, pushing him back slightly. Ignoring his lips, she began kissing his brow, running the tip of her tongue along the line of his eyebrow, feeling it twitch a little under her mouth.

Reaching her hands between them, she lifted her top, slightly revealing the light chocolate color of her skin, mumbling against his forehead, "Well, let's say the bottom half has to stay on, okay?"

"Agreed," he said softly, eyes drifting from her face to her belly, his lips parted slightly, eyelids heavier than before. One of his hands reached out to touch her then, first his fingertips gently danced over her sides, barely more than feather-light touches, roaming to the small of her back to continue the soft caresses until he pushed her top upward some more.

His other hand then entangled in her long hair, not unpleasantly but with sudden determination to pull her closer and capture her lips in a kiss that was not so tender and careful any longer.

Opening her lips slightly, she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth circling against the tip of hers, warm and teasing. Groaning, she felt his hand move up her back, pulling the hem of her sweater up with it. The touch of his fingers, warm and gentle against her cool skin made her shiver slightly and she fought the urge to move against his lap. Impatient and wanting him to touch more of her, she started to take the top off, though she was initially reluctant to stop kissing him. Fumbling with the fabric in her haste to remove it, she struggled, and then felt his warm fingers under her own, guiding her and helping her pull it over her head, leaving her sitting there in her white lace bra, her hair over her shoulders, looking down at him.

Spock's gaze locked with hers for a few moments before it drifted down her body leisurely. As his eyes stopped at her breasts, she could see his lips parting ever so slightly. Then he leaned forward, one hand around her back to hold her steady as his lips started exploring her skin, gently kissing her clavicles, his tongue darting out, leaving a moist trail down to one of her breasts. She made a hissing noise as she felt his mouth touch her skin, and then as his other hand came up and cupped her, firmly yet carefully, his thumb brushing in small circles around her already hardening nipple while his lips, despite the fabric that kept him from tasting her skin directly, paid the same attention to her other breast, she felt as though her breath had been snatched from her lungs.

Tangling her fingers in his short dark hair, she arched her back a little, pushing herself against him.

She felt a vibrating, humming moan around her nipple, sending shivers down her spine. His other hand wandered further up her back, and she was surprised to feel him opening the hooks with only two fingers.

Warm hands on her shoulders, lips still on her breast, he let the straps slide down until the piece of lingerie was lying somewhere on the couch or floor.

Suddenly, his lips left her upper body and were on hers again, and this time the kiss seemed even more passionate than ever before. She could sense his hunger, his desire for her through the intense contact of their lips and tongues, his slightly quickened breaths that were caught by the kiss. And within only a few seconds he turned them both around, grabbing her ass and pushing her onto the sofa, him lying half on top of her.

She moved her legs apart and his thigh slid between them, pressing against her and she pushed back slightly. She was rewarded by another low groan from his mouth, and she pressed a little harder, moving herself against him. A rush of sensations exploded in her, her spine tingling and arching almost on its own. Lying underneath him, feeling the heat from his body, and the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her sensitive skin, she almost lost herself in the moment. Almost. And though she wanted to feel like this all night, wanted to feel more – more of him, a part of her brain was shouting at her, reminding her of her damn rules, and she knew she should try to slow down, slow him down.

Ignoring the shouts in her head, she growled, almost feral-like and pushed up against him, one hand in his hair, pulling him down and kissing him with almost ferocious hunger, the other hand sliding down his back to the waistband of his pants.

She both heard and felt his groan of need through the open-mouthed kiss, before he tore away from her mouth, holding her hips still with one hand almost forcefully. His gaze was all tenderness, however, as he breathed, low deep breaths to keep his control. The sofa was wide enough for him lying half on his side, leaning above her without pushing her off the seating. He let go of her hip then, and his hand slowly wandered up her body, only briefly danced around one of her breasts and then up to her face, fingertips barely touching. And then she felt his fingers on her temple, only there and nowhere else, not the same points he had touched when he had performed the mind meld. She immediately felt his want for her through the link. However, there was more than just desire. She felt... affection and determination. Not to get into her pants, though, she realized then after a few seconds. Instead, it was a willingness to wait, to control himself. For her.

"How do you know?" she panted as she stared into his eyes. "How can you tell what I'm thinking; before I really know? No... no don't answer," she added quickly as she saw his mouth open. Her heart was racing and though she had initially felt frustrated when he had stopped her, she felt oddly...content, satisfied – though in a more emotional sense than sexually. Knowing that he was willing to exercise such strong self-control for her made her feel closer to him than she had thought possible. He respected her, respected her wishes, and was even willing to fight against his own nature for her. She had never felt like this about anybody, and as she gazed into his eyes she started to wonder why. Why they seemed to be so well matched to each other, even though they were cultures apart.

As he lowered his lips to hers again, she stopped thinking about the why, and just focused on the then and now.

The kiss was more tender now again, but it also didn't last for long. His lips wandered over her jaw, feather-light kisses to her slightly heated skin. Further down her neck where he nibbled softly, tracing a line of tingling warmth further down. One hand lightly touched her upper arm, roamed over her shoulder and finally to her breasts again. His hand was lifted, only his fingertips were touching her, tracing all the curves, the slightly rougher, hardening skin around her nipples. He seemed to explore every millimeter of her, first with his fingers and then with his lips again. His tongue gently, slowly encircled a nipple. Then she felt the sensation of his warm breath, purposefully blown over the moist skin before he closed his lips around one nipple, his hand carefully squeezing the other between thumb and index finger.

All sensible thought scattered as she felt her nipples swell and harden under his touch. Closing her eyes, she licked her bottom lip and just...felt Spock on her. No visual stimulus, just _feeling_ his wet mouth around her nipple, a slight roughness against her skin as his tongue flickered and teased. She heard rasping breaths and a soft, quiet moan. It took a while before she realized that the noise was her, and as she did so, she felt Spock's fingers leave her breast, sliding down her skin towards her stomach where his fingers traced a pattern, never going lower. At that point she knew that she still wanted more.

"Spock," she murmured quietly. "Spock. Please?" As she spoke, she rested her hand on the one he had at her stomach and moved it lower, lower than her waistband. She felt a slight resistance in his arm, so she opened her eyes and spoke firmly. "Spock, I want this. Please...do this. For me."

He looked down at her, his own eyes seeming darker than before, his brows ever so slightly furrowed. "Since you made that rule, it also rests with you to lift it," he said with a low, faint voice, slightly hoarse with lust although she knew he was holding himself back. He kissed her mouth then, gently, as she finally felt his hand slide between her thighs. The jeans she was still wearing was made of a lighter fabric, yet, at first, she barely felt more than a soft tingling, spreading from his fingers to her center. But then he applied more pressure, firmly rubbing his fingers against the seam of her pants to create enough friction, and she heard him moan very faintly, drawing in an almost hissed breath as he must feel how hot and wet she was becoming. Still he seemed determined to focus solely on her, and his lips traveled once more along their earlier path.

She watched as his lips again returned to her nipple, and she could feel the slickness from his tongue as he circled, then sucked lightly on it, teasing it with his teeth and making goosebumps appear on her skin.

As the movement of his hand between her legs became firmer, the rhythm slow and regular, she arched against him, pushing on his hand. And though it was making her fingers, toes...skin tingle, she felt that it wasn't quite...right. Something was missing – or rather he was missing something. Lifting her head a little, the effort almost too much with all the sensations flooding her body, she slid her hand between them both and tried to reposition his fingers, but couldn't move them. Tried again, but Spock seemed to be too distracted, too focused on her to feel her smaller fingers against his.

"Spock, Spock," she spoke softly, her hips still moving against his hand which was almost cupping her. She spoke firmer and smiled at him as he raised his eyes to hers, his mouth still round her nipple. His eyes seemed almost glazed but cleared slightly as he realized she was tapping his fingers. "Your fingers. Better...oh yes...there. Just...there...," she moaned loudly as his hand moved into the right place, just right for her.

It must be exhausting, she thought, as his hand firmly pushed and slid against her center, with much more strength than would have been necessary without her pants on. Still, he didn't seem to tire, kept going while the now feather-light kisses on her heated skin created a stark contrast to the strong movements of his hand. He kissed his way up towards her shoulder again, stopping at the curve of her neck. Goosebumps spread over her back and arms when he started sucking on her skin, his teeth barely grazing it, his tongue soothing the spot every now and then.

Part of her never wanted this to stop, never wanted to _not_ be feeling like this, but Nyota knew that the best was about to, well, come. She was vaguely aware of the sound of his breathing against her neck, his nose nudging her jaw as his lips continued to move and nibble on her neck. Vaguely aware of a hoarse sound which she knew was her own breathing. Vaguely aware that she was gripping his shirt, her nails digging into the fabric. Vaguely aware that her back was arched and she was lifting herself against his hand, pushing, pressing...

Sparks flashed in front of her vision, sparks that seemed to match the warm tingles of electricity she was feeling in her hands, her feet, her stomach...lower than that. For a fraction of a second she felt...nothing. A total suspension of sensation where she seemed to be floating in a void. Then she felt. Everything. Felt his teeth graze slightly harder, almost a nip on her skin. Felt an explosion that began in her stomach and spread throughout her body. Felt his hand pause slightly, before pressing in just the right spot, continuing the rhythm as her body shook against it.

She'd been relatively quiet up to that point, but heard herself panting his name, over and over again.

The sensations slowly started to fade, though she felt herself still throbbing slightly under his hand, and from the moan that was vibrating against her neck she knew that he had felt every second of that too. As her head and vision started to clear a little she thought that she heard him growling as his fingers slowed their rhythm, and eased on the pressure between her legs. Again she marveled at his self-control. He had done this for _her_ – concentrated on her pleasure and not his own. Hadn't even pressured her or done a guilt-trip on her, moaning about how she'd "got hers, now where was his?" How many human men were so considerate, especially to a woman they had been with for such a short time?

She felt him raising his head, and a moment later she looked into his eyes again. There still was that desire visible on his features, especially in his eyes, but it was not only that. Something very... tender was in his gaze, and the feeling was confirmed when he kissed her once more, this time just a gentle, soft contact of their lips.

He shifted his weight then, fully lying on his side, back against the sofa, one hand on her hip, inviting her to roll around to face him. One eyebrow was drawn up for a longer moment, and Nyota began to think that this was somehow the Vulcan equivalent to smiling. Or at least the Spock type of equivalent. Maybe.

"I am surprised it worked under these rather difficult circumstances," he said then and let his gaze briefly drift to her pants.

Still drifting in the afterglow of her climax, she giggled quietly, leaning her head against his chest as her shoulders shook gently. "Well I had to try and stick to _one_ rule tonight, didn't I? Though technically it was more you sticking to it than me," she mumbled softly. Lifting her head to look at him, her eyes wide and shining, she moved closer, shifting her position so that she lay almost against him, her hand playing with the collar of his shirt. "Your hand is okay though, yes? No permanent damage? Do I need to kiss it better?"

He raised his eyebrow again, at the same time he brought up his hand to look at it briefly. "There is no damage whatsoever," he said and ran said hand over the side of her body, then over her arm to let it rest on her shoulder, his thumb gently caressing her skin. "I can assure you that my arms and hands are sufficiently trained to perform tasks that require much more strength and endurance than this."

Laughing again, this time louder and harder, Nyota turned her head and stretched to kiss Spock's fingertips. "I was joking, Spock. I know you're more than able to deal with these kinds of tasks."

She kept forgetting that he didn't always understand the intricacies of human humor, but then again there were far too many humans that didn't either. However she wondered briefly whether she would have to tone down her usual gregarious self, and a slight frown crossed her brow.

"You are frowning," he half stated, half asked, his voice raising just ever so slightly with the last word. His hand drifted further down now to find hers, their fingers entwining. The tips of his index and middle finger searched for hers, and a moment later she felt the odd sensation of the emotional link again. Affection and contentment poured from him to her, but also a slight trace of confusion or insecurity, she could not tell.

Pressing her fingers against his, not knowing if that strengthened the link or not, she _listened_ to his emotions again, focusing on the more negative aspects. Hoping that he was just confused – after all he was Vulcan, not Betazoid and couldn't read her thoughts, she pushed her own reassuring thoughts back through.

"Spock, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about stupid humor, and how it's not always easy remembering that it's not universal. I didn't mean to cause you any worry, sweetheart," she said quietly, focusing on the positive emotions she was sending through their shared link. Fulfillment, happiness, tenderness and...something more than mere affection.

"I was not worried," he clarified then, his voice calm. "But as you have said, none of the elements of our conversation are universal. There will always be misunderstandings between us, or misinterpretation." He paused then, and for a tiny second she felt a small tingling of an unpleasant feeling she could not name; maybe he also remembered the last occasion he had used that word when speaking about her. "There is no reason for you to apologize if I ask what, for me, is a purely factual query. Our differences are no insuperable obstacles, they are merely the logical and natural result of our different cultural backgrounds. And I find the combination of them... fascinating. I believe my mother would say about the very same topic: they are the icing on the cake."

"Icing on the cake? Hmm. Then I'll stop apologizing for a natural result of our different cultural backgrounds," Nyota chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at him. "And continue to ask whenever you don't understand anything you see or feel from me. Just think of me as your own personal, human test subject...available day and night for all kinds of research." Shuffling on the couch, she moved down a little, resting her head on his arm, feeling content yet sleepy. Their fingertips were still touching, gently moving over each other's hands, the link still there in her head. She could feel his curiosity about her, his affection and something...deeper, though she wasn't sure whether she was feeling a 'reflection' of her own growing feelings for him.

"Are you in any hurry to get back, Spock?" she murmured. "I don't want to move, don't want you to go."

"I had no other plans for tonight," he replied then. "I believe I should only get back to my quarters by 7:36, which gives me enough time to change into my uniform and reach the premises for my first lecture next morning."

Nyota pressed up against him, more just to be close to him than for any other motive. She drew their hands up between them, maintaining the contact of their link, though his emotions started to feel fuzzy in her head. She felt him change position slightly, and then his hand was against her back, holding her close to him, and realized that it wasn't the sent emotions that were getting fuzzy, it was her, because she was getting sleepy.

Lying close to him, her eyes closed, she breathed in his unique smell; a musky, very male yet quite alien scent, and recognized that she felt like she belonged here. Belonged in his arms, belonged next to him. There was something that she wasn't quite ready to admit yet; not to herself and certainly not to anyone else, including him. But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, it was still there. Waiting to be acknowledged.

- TBC -

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews.

**At Jada 91:** Should he? "g" Well, for now, Spock is happy with whatever he's getting. He would have stated the first two rules himself, had she not already done so.

I think there might be a few things in Part II of this story. Which we just started writing so we'll see ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Spock knew it was difficult for humans to hide their emotions, especially if they were of the positive kind. He had often observed his class mates, colleagues and these days students _grinning from ear to ear_ - almost literally so - when something especially pleasing had occurred in their life. Love life. He did not possess the same ability as his first year room mate Bill McPhee had ("Oh, do you see that grin? Someone got laid last night.") but he was fairly certain there were several indicators that were quite obvious to the more than averagely perceptive humans, since they could compare it to their own behavior in the same circumstances. And he was furthermore quite certain that the same also applied to Orions. So even though he and Nyota had not yet exchanged intimacies on such a level, he did notice that Gaila kept throwing glances at him and Nyota from time to time, her forehead crinkled, eyes slightly narrowed and a sly smirk on her features - thankfully when no one else seemed to be looking.

Standing at his desk, his hands behind his back, he addressed his class after the twelve minutes he had given the students to prepare today's experiment.

"While listening to the transmission sample you will encounter a certain number of anomalies," he said, not yet mentioning how many, as the experiment was a preparation for their upcoming course exams. "The objective of this experiment is for you to be able to identify their possible origin and character. Please listen to the sample closely and completely one time before you start a deeper analysis. If you have any questions raise your hand and I will come to your desk."

He watched as Nyota immediately inserted her earpiece and closed her eyes, a habit he noticed she displayed when she wanted to pay close attention to aural input. She claimed that with her eyes closed she could _see_ things with her hearing, which helped her concentrate.

"Errr, Commander Spock? Sir?" cadet Foster spoke timidly. She sat with her hand in the air, waving it to attract his attention as well as speaking. "Commander? Exactly how many do we have to hear? What's the pass rate for this test? Errr…sir."

Spock noticed a certain level of slight exasperation whenever dealing with this particular student who seemed mostly absent-minded and often needed repeated explanation. He quietly walked towards her and spoke with lowered voice in order to not disturb any of the other cadets that were already concentrating on the audio sample. "This is no test, cadet Foster. It is merely a preparation for the upcoming exam and will not be graded. Me telling you how many anomalies there are would be counterproductive since you have to practice identifying them on your own."

Foster initially looked puzzled and a little disappointed at his explanation and stared at him with furrowed brows. "Oh. Oh…right. Hmmm," and with that she seemed to forget he was there and stared at her PADD before picking her earpiece up, humming under her breath.

Most of the remaining students had successfully been able to ignore cadet Foster's interruption, though there was still some shuffling in chairs as they settled. Nyota, however, had been watching his interaction with the cadet. She had settled in her seat in her usual relaxed pose, legs stretched in front of her, ankles crossed and to a casual observer looked like she was absorbed solely with the recording. However she had turned her seat in his general direction, and had her eyes half open, her index finger tapping randomly on her PADD screen.

Although it was a completely different situation he could not help but be reminded of the previous evening when at least some features of her expression had been the similar. The half-opened eyes, forehead slightly crinkled, even if it was in concentration now and not the strain of building lust.

Only when his peripheral vision caught sight of a movement did he realize that he had been looking, even staring at her for longer than would have been wise. And he was almost thankful that it was Gaila whose arm was raised while all of the other cadets were occupied with their work and not paying him attention.

"I am sorry to disturb you," she said, her voice barely raised above a whisper when he reached her desk, but there was something slightly mocking in the tone of her voice. "But I was curious if we were allowed to use computer programs to verify our findings. I've been working on a matrix that seems to be really useful."

Even if she didn't seem like it on first impression, Gaila was exceptionally clever when it came to programming. Still, Spock raised his eyebrow, somewhat impressed that she would develop something that was more efficient than their regular academic software. "You will not be allowed to use it in your exam," he said. "However, if it helps you understand the possible errors you have made you may proceed."

As Gaila grinned at him and nodded, he heard a slight cough behind him and saw Gaila's eyes flicker in that direction before her grin grew wider. Her PADD screen flashed to indicate a message had been received, though there was no accompanying beep, given the nature of the class. Gaila continued to smile, ignoring the flashing PADD either intentionally or because she just hadn't noticed it.

The cough was repeated, this time more forcefully. Nyota had turned round in her chair, her PADD in her hand and was staring…almost glaring at Gaila, hand raised to her mouth as though she was about to cough again. As Spock turned she dropped her PADD, fumbling to catch it before it hit the floor with a clatter. "Shit," she mumbled as she bent forwards to pick it up.

Since it was slightly out of her reach, however, unless she pulled her chair forward which would cause even more noise and attention drawn to her, Spock quickly reached the device and handed it back to Nyota. A little too quickly, he realized when their fingertips unintentionally brushed for a second, and he felt low level irritation, which he assumed was aimed at the Orion, along with a high level of sexual satisfaction and a flicker of arousal. "Thank you," she mouthed, almost silently though she kept her eyes averted from his.

"Please, proceed," he said outwardly calm at both Nyota as well as the other cadets that were watching the scene, but inwardly he needed to force his thoughts to stay focused on his work, which included paying _equal_ attention to all of his students. He deliberately looked at two other students for a longer than usual time, and instead of returning straight to his desk took a detour through the rows of seats, looking over the shoulders of a few cadets as they were working.

Nyota had settled back into her 'listening position', though this time her eyes were open and she was tapping at her PADD, her lips pursed. She now had her back to her Orion friend, and a small flush was creeping up her throat. Spock saw her PADD flash almost immediately as she stopped typing, and he watched as she sat upright, took her earpiece out and laid it on the desk beside her, her eyes flicking in his direction after she had read whatever was on the screen.

He would have to ask her later what exactly this had been about. At present, however, there was no way he could find out, and in this case it was probably also wise not to admonish these two of his students for sending messages to each other while they should be concentrating on their exercise. It would not only draw attention to them, but might also raise suspicions if any of the other cadets were as perceptive as Gaila. It was that prospect that immediately allowed him to focus solely on his professional tasks instead of letting his thoughts stray to anything else that was clearly inappropriate in the present situation.

The remaining thirty-seven minutes of the session passed without further distracting events, except for cadet Foster asking two more questions and Wesson almost 'throwing a fit', as he himself had moaned out in exasperation as he could not figure out half of the anomalies. By the time the class ended, however, he had all their results on his PADD and would spend the free period before his next lecture to evaluate them.

As the class gathered their belongings together Nyota nodded in his direction, with a slight smile on her face, though there was a tightening around her eyes that indicated some level of stress. Her nod was nothing new – in fact she had made such a gesture, either arriving or leaving, since he had taken over the class. The unusual aspect of her behavior was that she ignored Gaila, leaving instead with Wesson, chatting loudly and offering him some general assistance as they both left the classroom.

Spock heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the Orion student standing by his desk, tapping her nails against the PADD in her hand almost impatiently.

"Yes cadet, how can I help you?" he asked politely as the last of the students were filing out of the room.

Gaila smiled at him quickly, raising a finger to imply that he should wait as she looked over her shoulder at the remaining students leaving the classroom. She waved and winked at several classmates, male and female alike, along with promises of messages and meetings for coffee. As the door closed behind the last student, she turned back to face him, an unusually serious look on her face.

"I know you know that I know, Commander," she said quietly, yet firmly.

Spock looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows quirking upward involuntarily. And he had to admit, despite the fact that it was futile to regret the unchangeable, that he did feel slightly uncomfortable with this conversation topic.

"Thank you for the information," he said, not knowing what else he could tell her regarding the matter. He certainly did not want to discuss it, and it would be a completely inappropriate request to stress his hopes for her to keep their secret which would put her in a situation that could be regarded as abuse of power by him as her instructor. He did not, in any way, want to imply that there would be consequences for her were she to decide to bring the matter to the dean.

Her head tilted as she regarded him for a few seconds before she smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Commander Spock," she replied. Her eyes flickered to her PADD, and she tapped the screen a few times, the tip of her tongue escaping the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. "And as much as I technically should report such knowledge to the Academy…," she continued as she used her index finger to scroll down the screen. "But I also love Ny like a sister and am a sucker for illicit romances. So, word to the wise? I'll tell you what I just told her – keep it out of the classroom, off campus, and if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down. Okay?" She tilted her PADD towards him and showed him the message she had earlier sent to Nyota.

_You and him are way too obvious, girl. Been there, done that – tone it down & keep it out of the classroom. BTW don't fuck in these chairs – way too uncomfortable._

Spock tried to ignore and at best even forget the second part of the message. He knew he simply had to accept that some things that seemed inappropriate or even impossible to him, such as discussing private matters of this kind with anybody, were completely normal to humans, especially if they were as close friends as Gaila and Nyota. The first part of the message, however, did surprise and even slightly alarm him. Had he really been so careless and so suspect in his behavior? Replaying the previous lesson in his mind he came to the conclusion, however, that it was mostly Nyota's blushing and smiling (in combination with his reaction to it) that could have given them away.

"Thank you for the advice," he said earnestly. "And… I appreciate your concern for her as well." He needn't add that it was not his intention to hurt Nyota.

Gaila nodded and continued to smile at him. "Honestly, Commander – you're not _that_ obvious. Just Orions can pick up on…these kinds of things, and I don't want someone else noticing and feeling they have to report you. 'Cause as an instructor, you're pretty cool, you know?" she giggled slightly, her teeth bright against the green of her skin. "Plus I'm still intrigued how Ny managed to snag you when I couldn't." With that she winked at him, picked up her belongings and turned to leave the room.

Spock stared after her for a few moments until he shook his head slightly. He was relieved that Gaila was proven to be such a loyal and true friend to Nyota, flattered – if in a slightly irritated way – about the compliment, but most of all, he was glad he had not known the arguable pleasures of being 'snagged' by an Orion. He very much preferred a particular human.

- TBC -


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Leaving the classroom at lunchtime, she headed towards the main exit doors of the Linguistics building, hurrying to grab some lunch before her next class. A sudden beeping came from her PADD and Nyota was initially a little confused as she read the message.

_Please look left at door three. _

Approaching the third classroom, she slowed her pace a little and had a quick corner-of-the-eye peek in through the open door. Spock was there by the main desk, a PADD in his hand, standing facing the door, as though he was waiting for a student to arrive. She saw the index finger of the hand that held his PADD raise a little in the only level of greeting he would allow himself in such a situation, and as she turned her gaze fully forwards again she found herself smiling.

Spock knew her schedule better than she did sometimes, and she knew there was a good chance she would catch sight of him again before her next class. When he'd first started showing up in her peripheral vision she'd been worried that someone would notice and comment, but he'd assured her that to some extent he had _always_ been near her at some point during the day, she just hadn't noticed before.

They were both obviously still following rules one and two, but as they spent more time together they had developed a set of almost innocuous gestures to greet each other with. Hers included playing with one of her earrings; a habit she had explained away initially to Gaila as study stress and nerves. She knew that Gaila knew what she was really up to, but luckily the Orion was still keeping quiet about the whole situation, even after her "pep talk" with Spock. Nyota had been horrified when she'd found out about it, especially when she realized that Gaila had shown Spock _that_ message.

Leaving the building and heading down the steps towards the cafeteria, she lowered her eyes to her PADD to send Spock a quick message, and was suddenly bumped by someone. Looking up, a frown on her face, she smiled as she saw the young face in front of her do exactly the same.

"Oh excuse me miss! Excuse me! I'm am so sorry," the young boy who couldn't be much older than sixteen or seventeen years said quickly, speaking in what sounded like a very strong Russian accent. He smiled a little, a shy, insecure smirk, making a non-committal gesture with his hand. "I have not been looking, sorry," he said, making his H's sound like a Klingon capital 'H', similar to the Germanic 'Ch' sound.

"No need to apologize, I'm as much in the wrong as you are," she replied apologetically. She gestured a little with her PADD: "Too distracted by this thing to notice where I was going."

"Ah." He smiled some more and nodded a couple of times, as if he couldn't quite figure out what to say now. Then he finally opened his mouth. "Eeh, excuse me, Miss...?"

"Uhura, but there's no need for the 'Miss'," she finished for him, smiling as she realized she knew who he was. She'd heard some of the instructors talk about a young whizkid from Europe; Russia was it? Apparently he was the wunderkind of Starfleet, and was excelling in his technical classes. "You're...Chesko; no – Chekov! Right?"

The boy's eyes lit up and a deep flush crept into his cheeks. "Yes. Yes!" he replied, stretching his vowels as he practically beamed at her. "I am Chekov. Pavel Andreievich, Miss... ahh... Uhura, sorry. Uhura." Then he seemed to realize how unusual her guess had been and scratched his head for a short moment. "How come you know me?"

Nyota wondered whether to tell him that the instructors were proclaiming him the best technical student any of them could remember and bit her lip considering him. However she got the impression that Chekov - _Pavel Andreievich_ was a decent kid and unlikely to let the fact that people were talking so positively about him go to his head.

"A few of my instructors have been talking about a certain cadet with a special aptitude for Starfleet technology. I don't have much of a tech brain myself, but it's good to finally put a face to the name, Chekov," she replied, unable to help herself from smiling broadly at him. As she held her hand out to shake his, she dropped her PADD which clattered onto the floor between them. "Damnit. Sorry – I'm always doing this," she apologized as she bent to pick it up.

Apparently, however, Chekov had the same idea in mind, and before she could even react to the fast movement of him bending down as well, their heads bumped together, causing them both to express their surprise and moderate pain quite noisily.

"Aahh! I'm so sorry, sorry!" he quickly said, rubbing his forehead. He had retrieved her PADD, though, and handed it back to her, his face now quite red but still showing a shy smile.

As she received the PADD from the young Russian, Nyota knew that she could expect at least some light bruising where their heads had collided, and rubbed the spot gingerly with her spare hand. "No. No – don't apologize. I think we're as bad as each other really, don't you?" She found herself liking Chekov, his smile and enthusiasm infectious, though she wondered why she hadn't seen him round before, and asked him about this.

That shy, modest smile appeared on his features again before he answered. "I only transferred here from Moscow Military and Science Academy. And now I have to register for the exams that I want to take this semester, but I could not find the office of... eeh..." He took a look at his own PADD, his brow furrowing. "Dean... Kuwanach?"

Blinking it took her a few seconds to mentally translate the name. "Dean Kah-va-nah...," she pronounced slowly before continuing: "...has her office in the Admin building to your left, and her office is on the third floor. You were headed to the Linguistics building, Chekov. Thinking of taking some new courses perhaps?"

Part of her wanted to take his hand and lead him across the quadrant to the Dean's office, in case he fell or got lost. Shaking her head and chuckling a little, she wondered what Gaila would make of the fresh-faced man, and almost choked at the image that entered her mind.

He shook his head, although the smile never fully left his lips. "No, no languages, although I still have to improve my English." So far, his English had been flawless, though, except for the really strong accent. "I only take Stellar Cartography, Transporter Theory, Temporal and Statistical Mechanics and Advanced Subspace Geometry this semester," he said and smiled a bit more brightly as he saw her furrowed brow. "I have prepared for them in Russia already and only have to write a term paper and take the final exam," he explained. "Then next year, I will take Advanced Theoretical Physics, Advanced Relativistic Mechanics, Ad – Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't want to bore you."

She found that Chekov's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her, and she actually _did_ want to talk to him more about his studies, life in Russia and what his plans were after graduating. She tapped her PADD quickly to see if she could arrange some time to meet with him later. Then she realized what time it was... "Oh no, Chekov. You've missed Dean Kavanagh for the morning – she'll be on her lunch for the 40 minutes. I don't suppose... Would you like to join me for a coffee?" she asked him. "You'd be doing me a favor if you let me practice my Russian with you, although I know just a few phrases. And you can head over to the Dean's office afterwards."

"That would be very nice," he said, actually making each 'th' sound like a 'z' or 's', and he seemed to have a problem with his 'v' too. "How long have you studied here?" he asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. She could see that he was taking in the sight of the campus in what only could be described as awe, his gaze constantly straying from the path, looking at both the buildings in their proximity and the ones that could be seen of the San Francisco skyline in the distance.

She remembered experiencing the same feeling of awe and amazement when she had first arrived at the Academy, near enough three years ago, and felt a little sad that those feelings had worn off. Maybe she just needed to see the sights of the city again...possibly with someone special. "This is my third year. One more, that monster of a dissertation to complete and the dreaded Kobayashi Maru simulation - then I'm up there," she nodded upwards, towards the light clouds that were scattered over the mainly blue sky. "How about you Chekov? What are your plans?"

"I want to be a navigator," he said as they walked on, nearly at the entrance of the cafeteria where they could already see cadets and Academy personnel filing in and out. "I have wanted to work on a starship ever since I was a small boy. That is why my parents sent me to the academy in Moskwa... Moscow. They teach most of the same courses there as here, but I still have to take all the advanced courses and retake a few exams. But I hope I will be finished next year." He said all that without any trace of arrogance or superiority even though his level of knowledge clearly was way above that of an average cadet, let alone of his age, if she hadn't completely misjudged it. "What is your major?" He actually pronounced it 'Mah-yohr', which made her smile, though she managed to contain the giggle she felt threaten to bubble out.

"Xenolinguistics. That's why I want to practice the few words of Russian I know with you – some of the glottal sounds are strangely similar to Klingon, you know? And if I want to be assigned to the Enterprise when I graduate, I need to have as broad a subject knowledge as possible," Nyota realized she was babbling slightly, but Chekov was nodding as though he understood her enthusiasm.

"The Enterprise? Ah, the best ship of Starfleet. Maybe I can be her navigator one day," he replied, smiling almost dreamily.

Nyota laughed at the wistfulness in his tone, pleased to know that someone else had fallen under the spell of the Enterprise.

They continued to chat as they walked through the doors into the cafeteria. Nyota heard a sharp whistle and looked up to see Gaila waving at her from across the room, gesturing to a seat at her table. Waving back she shook her head a little, indicating that she was with Chekov, then laughed softly as she saw Gaila's eyes widen. Oh, she would need to have a word with the Orion to keep her away from the young Russian. There were just some welcomes that new arrivals to the Academy didn't need.

Chekov smiled a little shyly at Gaila but then turned his gaze to the small tray he had picked up as they were helping themselves to coffee and a snack. He remained quiet until they were seated at one of the tables by the large windows, overlooking the bay. "It is really nice here," he said, and looked a little lost, as if he didn't know how else to continue their conversation.

She recognized the slightly shell-shocked expression on his face – one that a lot of first time students showed. "It's a gorgeous campus and a great city, Chekov. But let me guess – and feel free to interrupt me if you don't agree with anything. You've been here for a few days, and so far the only places you've seen are the library, the labs and classrooms and your dorm?" she asked, blowing on her coffee to cool it a little before drinking it. Raising her eyebrow, she continued: "So you haven't met many students, and you're probably feeling a little…overwhelmed by the place?"

He blushed slightly and scratched his head. "Ah yes, I have been here three days. And there is much I had to do, and I am also studying for a few of the exams already", he explained. "But yes, it is a little... ah... overwhelming. But in a good way!" he quickly added, smiling again. "And it is good I met you." A slightly deeper blush, accompanied by a grin, however, crept onto his features as he stirred his still steaming hot coffee. "But... ah, I did not mean it that – Well, it is nice to talk to somebody. My room mate is never at home, and if he is, he talks Italian most of the time and I hardly understand him."

Laughing over the rim of her coffee cup, Nyota took another sip of the coffee, savouring the roasted beans. That was one thing the Academy food replicators got right – unlike their attempts at tea. "So, what courses are you doing next semester then? Have you covered the basic requirements already?"

Chekov nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and wincing slightly. Apparently he didn't like too hot drinks. "Yes, I have taken all basic physics and engineering courses in Russia already. I just have to do the advanced ones next year. Ah, and I'm taking Interspecies Protocol and Interspecies Ethics, too."

At the mention of the last course name, Nyota felt her eyebrows raise involuntarily. That was one of the subjects Spock had been asked to take on next semester, and both of them had been pleased that she'd already taken it. Things were awkward enough now in the class he instructed her in, though she knew…well hoped…that things would settle down as they got used to the situation. Their relationship was still so new and it took a lot of effort on her part, at least, to remain professional around him. To maintain that impression of instructor and student, especially around a particularly over-observant Orion. Particularly since whenever she saw him in class all she thought about were his hands, his lips, the noises he made...

_Calm down! Think about something else...what's Chekov just been talking about?_

"Interspecies Ethics? I know the instructor you'll have – Commander Spock. He teaches my phonology class. You know he's Vulcan?" she spoke, realizing that she could feel her cheeks warming as she spoke and thought about Spock. Blowing on the coffee again she continued: "Wow this coffee's really hot huh? Someone must've been fiddling with the machine controls again. You know they do one-off seminars in the Ethics class – I could maybe pop over and join you. … If you like, of course?"

It seemed that she had lost him at 'Vulcan', as he now stared at her with widened eyes, mouth slightly open, before he shook his head slightly and smiled. "A Vulcan? Really? I didn't even know that," he said, visibly amazed... and even somewhat nervous. "And yes, I would like that... only if you have the time and want to. So, ah... that Commander Spock, is he a good instructor? I mean – sorry, of course he is. But is it very difficult to follow his classes for humans?"

She paused, wondering whether Spock's classes were difficult to follow. She had no problems, even…before, but then again he taught a subject that she was passionate about so she doubted she would have problems in class even if it was taught by a Klingon. However she knew that although Spock tended to have a slightly dry manner and presentation, the majority of his subject matter was aimed first at ensuring his students understood and then pushing them so that they could apply the knowledge they'd been taught. "Well, he pushes you, which you'd expect with any good instructor, and he does have quite high standards, but I don't think someone as smart as I've heard you are will have any problems following the classes," she replied, a reassuring smile on her face. "You'll be fine – I'm sure."

"Thank you," he replied modestly. "I hope you're right. And I – Ah!" He suddenly exclaimed, followed by a mumbled Russian expression that sounded very much like a curse. "I forgot, I have to call my mother. It is late evening now in Moscow, and I promised I would call," he explained, gathering his things and sipping on his still very hot coffee. "So sorry, but I have to go. But it was really nice to meet you, Uhura. I hope we meet again soon," he said politely, that innocent and very friendly smile on his features as he extended his right hand.

As she shook his hand, Nyota smiled and nodded. "It was great to meet you too, Chekov, and I hope I see you around in the future. Good luck with the studies – Oh! Don't forget about the Dean, either!" She watched as he almost ran out of the cafeteria, weaving skillfully between cadets and staff, all the while managing to hold onto his coffee cup.

Laughing to herself, she sat again, rolling her eyes at Gaila who was approaching with a huge predatory grin on her face. She knew what kind questions she was about to be asked, and was grateful that she didn't have that long before her next class began. As the Orion drew near and took a breath to begin her barrage of, no doubt, Russian-cadet-related questions, Nyota wondered what kind of future the youngest cadet she had met to date would have in Starfleet, and hoped she would bump into him again sometime.

- TBC -

A/N:

**At Linstock:** That is an interesting point you raise. Hm… Maybe, if Spock hadn't been able to show her that he was feeling something she really would have just left it. The thing is that most people probably wouldn't want to enter a relationship when they think the partner has no sorts of feelings for you whatsoever. I get what you mean by saying it's somewhat 'sad' that it wouldn't work with him just being the way he is without having to share his thoughts telepathically with her. But on the other hand if two humans were in this situation they would talk about it and express their feelings that way. For Spock, the mind meld is his way of 'talking' here. I suppose we all know these situations where you are mad at someone, probably even think you want nothing to do with them anymore, but once they share their feelings with you, explain what has led them to act the way they did your view on this changes as you forgive and understand. So while a human would have tried to win her with sorry-s, and I didn't mean to-s plus a bouquet of roses, Spock did it with a mind meld ;-)

**At mel78:** Awww, thank you so much! That review made us both grin with pride and joy :-D And apologies for the delay. Been a bit busy lately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

The corridors of Starfleet academy were unusually busy these days. It was the first of the two weeks before semester finals, and most of the students seemed to need last minute information, either jamming up the corridors in front of the instructors' offices or the library. Why humans did not try to arrange their tasks throughout the whole semester so they would not be in a hurry come the end was beyond him, but Spock had learned to accept certain things as a fact even if it didn't make sense to him.

He was late already, at least according to his own schedule, when he finally left his office after the last cadet that had consulted him this morning. His original plan had been to consult some old subspace recordings for next week's exam, but same as his human colleagues and students, he would need to postpone it to later. Rounding a corner, on his way to the cafeteria for a quick lunch, he suddenly stopped at a flight of stairs that led to the lower level class rooms and labs when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you still trying this, Farm Boy?" Nyota was saying; humor and a small amount of exasperation in her tone. It was clear that whoever she was talking to was testing her patience a little, but not enough for her needing to tell them to leave her alone.

A male voice replied, assured and confident. "Come on, cadet Uhura, le'me take you for a coffee at least, so you can tell me all about your morning. You've been studying so hard you deserve a little break. Doesn't she Bones?" The voice was teasing and there was a hint of something else in his tone.

"You would know. You major in breaks," the one that had been called Bones replied, snorting slightly. He sounded older than the first cadet, and obviously also more reasonable. Spock already found himself strongly agreeing with the man, even though he did not know who he was.

It was inappropriate to hide out of sight, eavesdropping on a group of people that thought they were unobserved – or maybe didn't care about being heard? Nevertheless, Spock could not bring himself to just turn his back on them and continue in the opposite direction, or even descend the stairs and pass them, her, as if he hadn't heard anything that was his concern. So he decided that just waiting at the upper landing for a few moments was the best solution.

"See, you're laughing – that's a start right there. And shut up, Bones, I don't need your help here," the younger man continued. "Come spend some time with me _Just-Uhura_, and I'll make it worth your while. I might even get that first name from you this afternoon."

Spock heard Nyota sigh then, and he knew that if he could see her that she would be shaking her head, her lips pursed in annoyance.

"No. No coffee, no time, and certainly no name. I can't believe you're still trying this when I've made it perfectly clear I'm not interested," she replied firmly, some but not all of the humor gone from her tone. "Are you sure 'human' is your first language?"

"No, actually it's 'moron'. He's fluent in it," the other man replied before the younger one continued, ignoring his companion's remark.

"Aww, that's such a shame, Uhura. Maybe another time?"

She laughed again at the 'moron' comment, and, still laughing replied. "Fine, I'll have coffee with you – woah! Hold on, there. I'll have coffee with you _only_ on the day that you beat the Kobayashi Maru test.. And we know that'll _never_ happen, so I think I'm fairly safe for now."

Spock heard a PADD beep, and then Nyota continued. "Look, that's me. Gotta fly, guys. It's been… interesting, as usual." With that he saw her pass by the bottom of the stairs, walking purposefully towards the exit, her ponytail moving slightly as she shook her head, her eyes fixed on the PADD screen.

"Now that went well!" Spock heard the sarcastic voice of the supposedly older cadet, followed by a smacking sound created when slapping someone's back or arm, and a second later, the two of them walked into view, confirming what their voices had suggested.

"I think she wants me bad," the younger one said, an impish grin on his young features as both cadets made their way past the stairs.

Spock should be used to the fact that an attractive woman like Nyota would have many admirers, and he should also be confident that their advances would show no result. And he was also aware of the fact that she could not reveal that she was taken. However, he could not help thinking about the statistical likelihood that their bond was not yet fixed to last forever. And even if it was - and for that it was much too early for so many reasons - there was still no guarantee. Humans abided to different rules and traditions than Vulcans, and many a happy couple of today split up the very next. Humans were inconsistent in their emotional attachments, too easily enthused, too easily fooled, too easily mistaken. In fact, less than twenty percent of the relationships formed in the early twenties of a human lasted beyond their 30th birthday.

He realized, with a sudden, almost physically painful feeling in his gut that he did not want that to happen.

"Right," the older replied, snorting and rolling his eyes. "You know, some girls are just out of reach. Even for James T. Kirk."

Spock tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he watched the young man leave. He surely was the spitting image of his father whose face was known to every Starfleet cadet as one of the bravest men in Starfleet's recent history. Spock had known that George Kirk's son had enlisted almost two years ago, but he had never had the pleasure of meeting him yet. And at the moment, Spock was not so sure that it would be much of a pleasure after all.

- TBC -

A/N: I am really sorry. I alone (Rhiannon) am to blame for the delay in posting, and it's partially been because of the worldcup blues (Germany lost the semi finale, meep), and the heat and then some rather pleasant and exciting things going on, so... had too much on my mind ;-)

I will post the next chapter this evening or tomorrow morning, though, as this is only a very short one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

She lay in his arms on the wide bed, their legs tangled together. This time it had been Spock who had suggested they meet, sending a message to her PADD earlier that afternoon, and he had arrived at the apartment almost immediately after she had, as though he had been waiting around for her. They'd briefly exchanged pleasantries before he had bent towards her and kissed her, his lips firm yet insistent against hers.

Nyota was slowly getting to recognize Spock's – well, she wouldn't describe them as emotional states, because, being Vulcan he just didn't display emotions like humans did, but she was starting to recognize his moods, for want of a better description. For example she was learning that his slightly raised eyebrow usually meant that he was intrigued or amused by something that she had said or done. Today though she had felt some kind of... impatience, and also a hesitancy as he'd kissed her. Almost as though he hadn't seen her for a long time. This new 'mood' had meant she had taken his hand and led him to the bedroom instead of the lounge. She was still intending to stick to the rules, but recognized that he - well that both of them needed something different today. Something more intimate.

So here they were, tangled together on the bedding, as his fingertips drew gentle circles across the naked skin of her upper arm between their kisses. Without her invitation, however, his hand never moved further than over her arms and up to her face, stroking her hair and brushing a stray strand behind her ear. His touch was gentle, careful and slow as he traced the outlines of her ears, but there was something slightly more intense in his gaze as he followed his fingers' movements or looked into her eyes a moment longer than usual before he leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet and patient kiss.

"Mmm," she sighed softly, stretching her leg against his as she felt the warmth from his body spread into hers. She still wasn't totally used to the difference in their body temperature but his heat was becoming more familiar to her, and there had been occasions over the last week when she had been in her own bed and missed it.

She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her again, and wondered what he was seeing. It was almost as if he was trying to capture every expression that crossed her face, and though the intensity didn't bother her, she was a little confused. Speaking softly, almost a whisper, she asked "Is everything okay, Spock? Nothing's bothering you, is it?"

"No, everything is fine," he replied in a calm and even tone like he mostly spoke, just a bit quieter. There was, however, a tiny twitch around the corner of his mouth for a short moment, making it look almost as if he was smiling a little. "Why do you assume that something is troubling me?" he asked then, one eyebrow slightly raised. His hand, however, didn't stop caressing her arm and shoulder.

"I don't know," she admitted. If she was honest there wasn't any _one_ thing that he had done that had confused her. She just had a sense that something had changed in him, and just needed to confirm for herself that it wasn't anything bad... nothing that might end what they had together. As she thought this her heart skipped a quick beat and she wondered why she felt a little anxious at the thought that what they had might end. Kissing him softly she continued. "I just thought something was a little different with you, and I was just checking you – we – were okay."

"I believe we are," he said then, still that look on his face when he regarded her that she could not quite put into words. His gaze seemed to caress her features as he had already done many times, studying her and her reactions, but this time it seemed less observant, more... cherishing.

She loved the feel of his hands on her skin, his lips on her mouth... plus the way he made her feel when they were more intimate. She remembered their last time together, on the couch and the way he had showed that amazing self control, and blushed slightly, suddenly aware how closely they were lying together.

The tenderness in his gaze changed then, not vanishing but intensifying and he laid one hand around her waist and pulled her even closer toward him, his lips hot against hers when he kissed her deeper than the moments before. He breathed in through his nostrils when their bodies moved closer against each other in the middle, and it was almost a sigh that left his lips when he broke the kiss again, resting his forehead against hers, guiding her hips to move away from his again with one hand.

Her breath came a little heavier, a flush creeping over her chest as they parted. She had definitely felt something then when Spock had pulled her closer. Even though they were just kissing, he was definitely getting aroused, and it was almost as though he both wanted and didn't want her to know. She realized then that he was doing his best to stick to their – her – rules. Amazed again at his level of self-control, she leaned forwards and teased his bottom lip slightly with her tongue, smiling a little as she felt his sharp intake of breath. She felt herself get hornier knowing that she had this effect on him, and that he wasn't going to pressure her. Somehow that feeling of... power woke something inside her, and she made a decision.

Running her hand over his chest, she kissed him deeply, almost hungrily and was rewarded with a low growl from him. Smiling a little she lifted her head and with a mischievous smirk she ran her hand down his body, over his waistband and down over the growing bulge in his pants. "Well, hello there," she purred slightly as her hand slowly rubbed over that sensitive area.

She was rewarded with another sound from him, half a growl, half a trembling sigh coming from his parted lips. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and she felt his lower body rise against her touch, his head pressing back into the pillow, his breath going faster...

Within less than a second his body stilled and his hand reached for her wrist, holding it in a firm, almost forceful grasp. It loosened immediately as he read the surprised look on her features, but he shook his head. "I don't believe this is a wise thing to do, given the rules," he said then, and there was no reproachfulness in his tone or expression. He was just simply stating the facts and analyzing them logically.

Looking at him, then at his hand round her wrist, then back at him, Nyota swallowed before answering. Her mouth was dry, and she wasn't sure whether it was from the heat in the room, or something else, but she knew exactly what she wanted. What she wanted to do for him.

"Screw the rules, Spock," she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as she continued voice low and hoarse with lust. "Screw _all_ the rules. Now give me my hand back."

He looked at her for a long moment then, his forehead furrowed as he still held on to her hand, now, however, drawing small circles around her inner wrist with his thumb. "Are you certain?"

She was surprised at the sudden change in his voice, not calm and cool anymore but almost raspy, deeper and slightly trembling with what could only be anticipation.

Part of her wanted to just tear their clothes off there and then and lose all sense of herself in his arms, to feel him inside her. A larger part, though, was still hesitant. She wanted him, felt lust for him build whenever they touched, whenever they kissed. After just a few weeks, he knew her probably better than any of her previous boyfriends had in the same span of time. Hell, one had called her "Neeta" for the 2 months they'd been together, and thought her idea of a good time was a hotdog followed by mediocre sex.

She knew then, that whatever happened tonight, she didn't want to... no, she didn't _need_ to have sex with Spock. He wasn't giving her any ultimatums, no signals that he felt she was a tease or taking too long to 'put out'. He was just letting her take her time... letting her make the decisions for them both, according to her readiness.

Holding his gaze she lowered her head and kissed the fingers he had wrapped gently round her wrist. "I'm... certain. I don't want sex, but everything else can go to hell, Spock."

He raised an eyebrow again, but this time it was a slow, deliberate movement, one that he so often displayed when she guessed he was... well, the Vulcan equivalent for being amused – probably at her choice of words. His fingers let go of her wrist, yet they lingered on her lower arm for a moment, fingertips slowly running up her arm, over her shoulder, neck and up to her cheek. "Whatever you wish," he said earnestly, no trace of teasing or sarcasm in his tone. "I have no objections." Maybe a tiny hint of dry humor.

Pleased that he hadn't tried to talk her out of it she stretched her head towards him and kissed him again, pushing his head back against the pillow. Her hand returned to his pants, and she ran her fingers along his growing erection. Teasing his lips with her tongue, she stared into his eyes as her fingers felt for the buttons on his pants. Then she slipped her hand inside, spreading her fingers a little.

She sighed as she felt his length under her fingers, through the thin fabric of his underwear. She knew he'd been aroused many times over the last few weeks but somehow he'd always managed to control his physical responses so now, _actually_ feeling him under her hand, this felt more real to her, a part of him she hadn't thought she'd missed.

Sucking gently on his bottom lip, she pulled away from him and moved down the bed, climbing over his legs until she knelt between them. She slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pants and tugged gently. Too gently in fact, as they barely moved an inch. Growling softly in frustration she started to tug more forcefully on them and looked up at Spock. Laughing a little she blushed. "Shit...we seem to have a pants malfunction."

Suddenly, she felt his hand at her wrist again, a lot gentler this time than the last, however. As she looked up at him there was, despite the look of lustful anticipation, a very calm expression on his features. "I had assumed it should be me being impatient," he said softly and then reached for the zipper of his pants, opening it with what looked like little resistance of the material. His hand reached for her shoulder then, caressing Nyota's skin softly before he threaded his fingers into her long hair with so much gentleness that was remarkable given the circumstances.

Tilting her head a little into his grasp, she found that she was able to pull Spock's pants down much easier now, and laughed a little to herself at her 'rookie' mistake. Licking her lips as she saw him straining against the fabric of his underwear she ran a single finger down the side, a shiver of anticipation making its way down her spine. It had been a while since she had done this for anyone, but she wanted to thank him... treat him the way he'd treated her.

She leaned forwards and softly kissed his smooth stomach, her tongue moving in small hot circles over his skin, round his belly button and down that dark strip of coarse hair towards his waistband. His skin tasted similar to how he smelled... musky, male yet very, very alien. Hooking her fingers in the elasticized waistband of his underwear she looked up to see him watching her. Smiling she dipped her head and slowly ran her tongue up his hard length, the fabric rough and creating a level of friction.

A very low but faint, trembling groan left his parted lips, and his forehead lay in deep creases now. But his eyes remained open, watching her from beneath slightly lowered eyelids. She felt his hip rise again, just barely an inch, to encourage but not urge her to go on. His hand still was in her hair, gently playing with the long strands, caressing them with patient tenderness.

Sliding her hands to his hips she pulled gently on his underwear, her fingers grazing his skin. As the fabric slid down, his erection was released and she breathed out a moan as she saw it spring up from his body. As she stared at it, her hands gently squeezed his thighs before moving up both his legs. Her fingers trembled slightly as she moved one hand closer, resting it near, not on his hardness, her thumb gently stroking the base.

Her mouth suddenly flooded with saliva, as if in anticipation of what she was about to do and she smiled, wondering irrationally whether Vulcan penises worked like human ones. They certainly looked the same – similar, even if Spock seemed to be on the more endowed end of the scale compared to other men Nyota had known. Plus she had experienced no differences when they'd had sex previously. Trying to not giggle at her own thoughts, she licked her lips well and lowered her head.

Her hand held him firmly as she let her tongue slide up his full length, leaving a wet trail of saliva before she sucked gently on the tip. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head in small random patterns before sucking on him again, this time harder. She kept her mouth closed, her lips tight against his hard flesh and moved her head up and down slightly. Her hand stroked his base as she did this, and she moaned as she felt him twitch slightly.

Most human men would at this point already be bucking their hips to meet her mouth, moan loudly, twist their fingers into her hair with need and impatience. Simply because they, naturally, lacked control in these situations. Not Spock, however. Strangely, his absence of strong reactions did not feel like he was enjoying it less. His eyes had fallen shut, only fluttered open every now and then to look down at her, his lips were slightly open, releasing quicker, deeper breaths. Goosebumps covered the skin of his stomach. His hips moved, in perfection of a rhythm that allowed her to adjust, or rather adjusted precisely to hers. His reactions were as wild and unrestrained as they could get for a Vulcan. For Spock.

In fact the total absence of 'normal' human male reaction aroused Nyota even more, and she had to fight to keep control, to keep the rhythm of her mouth and hand steady. Her other hand lay on his hip, her nails scratching him gently as she watched him, increasing the pressure of her mouth slightly as she felt him move under her.

A louder sound left his lips then, deep and almost animal-like, a low, guttural growl. The muscles in his lower body tightened, and once more his hand stopped her further movements as he brought it to her chin to make her look up.

"Nyota," he started, voice soft but raspy. "You can stop."

She knew exactly what he was doing – not asking her to stop because he wasn't enjoying himself, but giving her fair warning that he was almost... there. She paused slightly, looking up at him, unsure for a second what she wanted to do. Then she saw the expression in his eyes and made her decision.

Smiling as best she could, she shook her head and saw that he understood her. Swirling her tongue around the head again, she sucked steadily, her hand gripping the base of his erection firmly, almost painfully she thought, but Spock wasn't complaining. The fingers of her other hand tightened their grip on his hip, her nails digging into his skin as she felt him twitch again in her mouth.

As he climaxed, she felt his hips tense and then she tasted him, hot and slightly bitter, though not unpleasantly so. Closing her eyes she heard him groan as she swallowed on reflex, continuing to rub him with her hand as she held her head still, waiting until he had finished.

His hip jerked slightly, moving up and holding a final time as a last, low groan came over his lips, followed by deep and even breathing just a moment later. His body relaxed beneath her, and she felt him slowly softening, still in her mouth before she released him to look back up into his face. His eyes were fully open now again, yet still somewhat dreamy – or something similar. And there it was again, this tiniest, barely even noticeable hint of a smile one could only name such after knowing Spock for a while. His fingertips wandered over her face, barely even touching, his index slowly caressing her lower lip then.

"Thank you," he said then, his voice not much more than a whisper now.

She kissed the tip of his finger softly, before moving up the bed to lie next to him, propping herself up on her elbow. "No thanks necessary, Spock," she said quietly, "But you're welcome, sweetheart." Even though she was still aroused, she felt more content, especially seeing him so relaxed and, well happy. She watched his face, her fingers tracing his brows and over his cheeks, down to his lips, trying to remember what he looked like right now. Another expression to consider and 'catalog' so that she was able to recognize it in future.

He only briefly reached between them and closed his pants again before his hand found hers. He kissed her fingers, same as she had just done. Then his hand traveled to her face once more, and only a short moment later she felt the strange but these days somewhat more familiar sensation of a part of him in her mind as he touched her temple. She felt gratefulness, contentment, but also something else that was directed at her. It was an alien feeling, one she could not name or compare to any of her own precisely, but it was deep and primal, tingling in her head, and from there through her whole body as he projected it.

He leaned in and kissed her then, his hand leaving her face to gently wrap around her back, caressing her sides, hip and upper thigh.

"I believe I should return the favor?" he asked then, raising one of his eyebrows ever so slightly, making it seem less a question asked out of obligation but more like something he offered gladly.

She laughed lightly then, more at the formality of the language he had used than the query itself. Her head still tingled from the unusual feeling that had been projected, and though she knew, somehow, that it was unique between them both she was puzzled about the meaning behind it. However she didn't have a chance to think about it much longer that evening as she was suddenly aware of Spock's fingertips tickling the skin at her waist, the sensation of the warm tips causing goosebumps to appear on her arms, and her cheeks to flush.

She leaned forwards to kiss him, smiling as she saw his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, if you insist, Spock."

- TBC -

A/N: And again thank you all for the reviews! :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was only the second time this semester that Spock actually got a chance to speak to Captain Pike, and same as the last time he was fairly certain it wasn't just for a friendly chat that he had been invited to. One thing, however, was different than the last time and Spock had to remind himself that whatever the captain's orders would be, he should not be surprised or even regret it if it meant leaving Earth again – short or long term. Only that telling himself that seemed a lot easier than actually feeling it. Things had changed drastically in his life since Pike's last visit to Earth, and even though no moment in the near future would be more ideal he did wish he and Nyota would have had more time.

However, he did not allow himself to be worried about possible consequences yet as he didn't know what exactly he was facing, and so he was calm when he arrived at Pike's private quarters at nineteen-hundred where he had been ordered to attend after this afternoon's fleet meeting with the Admiral and all commanding officers was over.

He was welcomed at the door by a young cadet – from his age, Spock guessed, in his first year, drafted in to assist visiting senior officers. A pool of such cadets was always on standby and they were generally used to run errands or provide basic administration support. As Spock entered the quarters he heard Pike's voice call from the main room: "If that's Commander Spock, Travis, you can head off now. And get that ethics essay completed." The young man called his thanks to the captain, and nodded as Spock passed him, securing the door as he left.

"Come on in here, Spock. You'll have to forgive the mess I'm afraid – I've been trying to get through all those reports that the Admiral likes to give me."

Which was quite natural, since subspace transmissions were not always ensured or took too long to reach their destination if a starship was far away from its home base. Spock did not point that out, however, since it was quite obvious. Nodding at the senior officer, he came closer. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" he asked. Many humans would have felt slightly offended or disappointed at least for the lack of pleasantries, but after two years under his command Spock knew Pike didn't expect polite small talk from him.

Pike was lounging in an armchair in a corner of the quarters. Although the quarters allocated to senior officers visiting the Academy were marginally larger than those provided for teaching staff and cadets, due to the very temporary nature of their use they were more sparsely furnished. A small side table, next to the captain's chair was crowded with a PADD, several folders and a crystal-cut tumbler filled with a liquid Spock could not immediately identify.

"Spock, I know you like to stand, but sit – please. We're both off duty, but you're making me feel like I should be standing up, son," Pike said cheerfully, picking up the glass and taking a sip before gesturing slightly towards Spock with the drink. "Speaking of 'at ease' – care to join me? It's not often I get to enjoy a Scotch, especially Earthside, but I'd welcome the company if you choose."

"You know that alcohol has no effect on me?" Spock asked, although he was fairly certain the captain had picked up on that fact. Nevertheless he nodded and sat down in the adjacent chair, watching the captain pour the amber colored liquid in a second glass,a look of slight amusement visible in his features. "Thank you." Spock picked the glass up from the table and took a small sip. Compared to other beverages with a similar concentration of alcohol whiskey offered a richer and more varied blend of flavors, in this case malty, peaty and slightly smoky. A quite interesting drink, at the least.

Setting the glass down on the table beside him, Pike rested his elbows on the chair arms, regarding Spock with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "You're perfectly aware that I didn't ask you over tonight to discuss alcoholic beverages. Command has been requested to send a ship out to the Pega system. The scientists in the Vogel 7 colony have been picking up some anomalous readings from their sun and have asked for someone else to have a look for them. We – well, the Enterprise – has been selected as the lucky 'someone'." Pike selected a folder from the pile on the table, flicked through it and offered it to Spock. "Command feels that, since the old girl will be replaced by the new flagship model next spring, we could do with one last run out before being grounded. How about it? The mission's gonna take about three months and I could do with a decent science officer on board," he continued, a smirk on his face.

Three months. A manageable time-period that would allow him to resume his work as an instructor after the summer term where there were no lectures. Spock felt content about the news, even… relieved.

"Thank you, Captain. You can expect my attendance. The mission should not collide with my assignments for next semester," he said, nodding, but then tilted his head slightly. "I was not aware of the ship being replaced, however."

"Apparently she'd need a complete overhaul to match current standards. Total systems re-vamp, the engineers are telling me. So they decided to build a brand new ship, and I only learned today that Starfleet intends put my old girl to rest permanently. Means I'll either be assigned here on Earth or onto another ship for at least 6 months while they finish her," Pike took another sip of his drink as he settled back into his chair. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it either, but if it means I'll be up there again with a much better ship, then it's a price I'm willing to pay."

He leaned forward then, a more serious look on his face and spoke quietly: "Between you and me, Spock? After the Achilles episode, Starfleet Command are a little twitchy about relations outside the Federation. I think they want us to have a look out there while we're up – check what the Klingons are up to and this Vogel 7 business is just a sideline."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the captain, wondering if it was a wise thing to do to get anywhere near the Klingons after what had happened earlier this year. A wrong move at the wrong time - even if the intention was a justifiable one - could trigger a war with the Empire. However, it was not his place to questions Stafleet Command's orders and plans.

"Vogel 7 is 0.673 light years from Klingon territory. Have there been any sightings of Klingon vessels in the area or the Pega system?" he asked.

Pike shook his head, then shrugged lightly. "Officially? No. Officially – the Empire has been very quiet after Starfleet Command apologized very diplomatically for the Achilles misunderstanding. However…" the captain paused, lifting the PADD from beside him and scrolling down the screen for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. Apparently finding what he had been looking for, Pike then tapped the PADD on his knee whilst looking into Spock's general direction, though it was obvious his gaze was not on his preferred first officer.

Raising an eyebrow and focusing again on Spock, Pike spoke softly as he turned the PADD towards Spock: "There have been rumors of something happening out there. No-one knows for sure, but the thought is that it's the Klingons so we're being asked to do some…reconnaissance. This report should explain more – eyes only, Commander."

"Understood", Spock said and skimmed the data on Pike's PADD. Indeed, the information seemed alarming and furthermore quite mysterious, although he could not yet form a founded theory on the missing vessels and other incidents that were listed in the file. For that, he still didn't have enough information. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Hmm? Sorry?" Pike looked up from the report he was reading and paused, reviewing what Spock had just asked him before replying. "Looks like it'll be the end of next week – 10 days at most. I have a few 'events' to attend whilst I'm here, and the Academy staff are wanting me to start reviewing cadet references before we head off," he sighed and rubbed the top of his nose. Casually throwing the report he was holding to the floor, he picked his glass up and drained the remaining whiskey, sighing a little in apparent enjoyment.

"Speaking of cadet references, son, I'll need you to help me out there. There should be a few names on the list that have crossed your path, and as we'll be fighting for the cream of next year's graduates with ships like the Farragut I want a heads up on who the best in each field are. Any potentials from what you've seen so far?"

"Yes Captain, there are a few of my students that I would recommend. An Orion cadet, Gaila Sar is very skilled in computer programming. There are two or three more I would consider on various fields, and..." He paused for a moment, wondering if it would be wise recommending Nyota. But then again the doubt was only due to their relationship and not to any lack of skills and talent. She was his most distinguished student when it came to analyzing subspace transmissions and interpreting foreign languages. "Another cadet that is majoring in Xenolinguistics. Her name is Nyota Uhura. Her skills are unparalleled and she would make an excellent assisting officer in the communications department."

"Unparalleled eh? No small praise from you of all people – she must be good. Well, keep an eye out for their names when the Academy sends the references through, will you?" Pike turned his attention back to his PADD, clearly satisfied that the matter of cadet selection was temporarily off his shoulders. He looked up again, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Have you come across a cadet called Kirk while you've been here? I doubt he'll have taken any of your classes, but I'm just wondering what the word is on him. Met him a few years ago, and the boy's got potential…good command material, I thought."

Spock couldn't help feeling his eyebrow raising in a non-approving, non-fascinated or surprised way, unpleasantly reminded of the one time he had come across Kirk. The only thing he would be able to say about him was that in his eyes Kirk seemed to be arrogant, chauvinist, impolite and immature – clearly no qualities required of a Starfleet officer, let alone one to serve on the most prestigious ship known in the Federation. In fact, Spock assumed, if it weren't for his heroic father Kirk wouldn't even have raised Pike's interest.

"We are not acquainted," he replied truthfully, as the one-sided, involuntary encounter hardly qualified as making someone's acquaintance. "But I will keep an eye out for him."

He definitely would.

- TBC -

A/N: First of apologies for the HUGE delay in posting. We've had some problems with finding the last bit of this scene as stupid me (Rhiannon) has saved the wrong document. And then there were other things on my mind and so on. But from now on no more delays for the last few chapters.

Second, thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Then a note on the content... As mentioned in a previous chapter we didn't know whether Orions have last names, so we made one up. However, since she's only known to everybody as 'Gaila', we also made Spock think of her as 'Gaila' and not as 'cadet Sar'. Maybe Orions rarely use their last names and are addressed with their first names similar as Vulcans.

And last but not least the Enterprise. Since it says maiden voyage in the movie we now decided that they have been using a previous model and that the ship we later saw in the movie is simply a new one, but still an Enterprise. The same thing happened in several of the ST movies too, so we thought that made sense.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Huh? What did you say, Spock?"

Nyota shifted position and tilted her head back to look up at the Vulcan. She was sprawled on top of him on the couch in the small apartment they continued to meet in, her back against his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulder, his other hand trying to use the PADD he had balanced awkwardly on his knee. She'd removed her cardigan and was just in a sleeveless top, partly because of the temperature outside, but mostly because Spock was, well, just so damn warm. Not that she was complaining. It _was_ like having her own personal hot water bottle, but sometimes the cosiness didn't help when she was trying to concentrate on reading – like now.

They were spending the afternoon together; supposedly a break for her from studying for end of semester exams which Spock had suggested was a logical thing to do for a human, and there was no way she was going to argue with that kind of logic. Especially as it meant she got to spend a few hours alone with him. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to totally leave the revising behind and was trying to read about syntax harmonics, while he caught up on some journals he claimed he had been neglecting. She suspected he was just trying to keep himself busy so as not to distract her, and she felt a little guilty at not paying more attention to him. Since exam season had rolled round she'd had less and less time available, and though he'd never complained Nyota knew that Spock missed seeing her. And she missed him too – a lot. More than she thought she would have done.

Reviewing a particularly dry report on harmonic grammar, she had heard him talking softly but at first had thought he was commenting on his own reading material. It wasn't until a few seconds had passed that his words sunk in and caused her to ask her question, a look of confusion on her face as she turned slightly and looked up at him.

"I have to leave at the end of term," he repeated. "Captain Pike has reassigned me to the Enterprise for the summer." His voice was as calm as always, no expression on his features that would indicate that he actually regretted having to share this information with her. Only his hand – having rested on her upper arm unmoving previously – was now drawing small circles across her skin as if to soothe her. "He is aware of my academic commitment, however, which means I shall return by the end of the summer holidays."

Despite the warmth in the apartment, and his attempt to calm her, though she wasn't entirely sure he was doing it for that, Nyota felt suddenly cold. She'd forgotten that Spock had been assigned at the Academy purely as a temporary measure, and the news that he would be leaving, even just for a short while, scared her. Plus the fact that he mentioned leaving so… casually made her wonder about the nature of their relationship. What if he had seen this – them – as a short-term relationship, something to do whilst he was here temporarily? She knew he was fond of her – she'd seen that much in his eyes, felt that much through their links - but was that all it was? He'd never said anything about the future – his or theirs. Had she been so stupid and started to read something more into this than he was actually offering?

Sitting up on the couch, his hand dropping away from her arm as she leaned forwards and away from him, she spoke quietly. "Academic commitment. Right," she winced at the sound of her voice but couldn't stop herself from continuing. "Of course, you can't let the Academy down can you?"

His brow twitched briefly before he replied: "Technically I could since my duties as first officer are more binding than those as an instructor." And of course he was right, that much she knew. If he wanted to, Captain Pike could order Spock to leave with him on the Enterprise for years, unless of course an Admiral would file veto. "However, the mission is intended to be short." He straightened his upper body as well, propped up on one hand half behind her, and looked at her with that expression he often displayed when he tried to figure her out. Raising his other hand, he gently caressed the side of her face, fingertips coming to rest at the curve of her neck. "You know that I cannot tell him of the other reason why I do want to come back."

Trying to control the rising panic she felt, Nyota concentrated on her breathing for a few seconds, her head tilted towards his hand, though stopped an inch or two away from it. Why did it hurt so much to think he would be going? It wasn't as though either of them had made any declarations to each other, and what they had was fun, but that was all it was… wasn't it? Was she… falling for him? Then she replayed his last words over in her head and turned slightly towards him. "You want to come back for…? You mean - this isn't just…," she trailed off and took a deep breath, knowing how she wanted to him to answer but not sure if he would – if he even could, and not knowing if she could even ask him.

He didn't answer then, did not say a single word to express how he felt about her, because – any first semester cadet that had taken Cultural Studies of Alien Species knew this – Vulcans simply did not talk about feelings or even admit to experiencing them.

At least not verbally.

He brought his hand to her temple then, two fingers gently touching her, and just a split-second later she was practically overwhelmed by a feeling stronger than anything she had felt from him so far. It was like a myriad of tiny electrical impulses rushing through her head, her body. A want... a _need_ for closeness that both tore at her heart and filled it with joy. Bittersweet and deep and strong.

Putting her hand to her mouth to try and hold in the sob that threatened to burst out, she froze as the feelings tore through her, her entire body feeling as though it was on fire. Where was this feeling coming from? What she was feeling from him was so alien to her, yet at the same time it felt so very, very familiar, and for a while Nyota couldn't focus on the reason why that could be. She closed her eyes and just let herself drift in it for a moment, as it grew stronger and wilder and fiercer in her head, her heart pounding and her whole body starting to tremble.

Not only was it _his_ need she was feeling, but there was something from herself that seemed to tangle around, within, _in_ his feelings. Complementing, yet contrasting. Different, but almost the same. A perfect symmetry.

And then she understood.

"Spock," she mumbled quietly, turning slightly towards him. Her voice was low and hoarse, and it sounded like she'd spent the last few hours screaming. "Spock... I... I love you too."

He looked at her still, no change in his expression, nothing that indicated joy or surprise, nor anything negative. But the feeling stayed there between them for a moment longer, still sent through the link until he slowly withdrew his hand.

She did gasp then, as the link broke; her head – her body feeling empty but not quite. Her heart was pounding hard and she looked down momentarily, half expecting to see it trying to push through her chest and was mildly surprised that she couldn't even see her chest moving. She'd felt love for people before – her parents, family, friends and even a few men. But nothing like this... nothing as strong, or as deeply as she felt for Spock, or he for her it seemed. It was as though her heart, her soul had decided that they were right.

_Don__'t cry, Nyota. He's going to think you're a lunatic if you cry. _

"It felt... I felt...," again she struggled to speak, feeling as though there was an enormous lump wedged in her throat. She looked up at him, her eyes blinking, trying to focus her thoughts that were still scattered; almost like butterflies bouncing off her skull. "I felt like I belonged to you. Not in a bad way, though. More that you were, _are_ meant to be in here," she pointed to the left side of her chest, her finger trembling as she did start to cry then, tears rolling down her cheek, relief and joy suddenly overwhelming her.

He raised an eyebrow then. "You are implying this is destiny," he more stated than asked, and even though his words could have sounded mocking, she knew it was not his intention. His hand now reached for hers, fingers gently stroking, as he pulled her closer again and sank backwards onto the couch, her body in his arms. "A curious human concept. Illogical yet... understandable, considering the myriads of random events that result in two beings meeting that seem to be... _made_ for each other," he said and looked into her eyes, fingers threading through her long hair before he leaned in and kissed her cheeks where the tears had moistened her skin.

Lying there in his arms, his warm lips against her face, Nyota felt herself calm and at peace. Suddenly the thought of Spock going into space for the summer wasn't as scary as she'd first believed it to be. Yes, she would miss him. She'd miss him like hell, and a small part of her wanted to cling to him and beg him not to go, to never leave her. But, and she smiled as the thought popped into her head – that would be _illogical_. She knew now that he loved her, and felt mostly okay that she would never hear him say it. In fact, the feelings that he had shared with her were more real than bad poems and mumbled words, for they actually came from his heart.

As they lay there, a quiet beeping sound began from somewhere under them. Sitting up reluctantly, Nyota slipped a hand behind Spock's back and retrieved her PADD. "Damn, I have to leave to meet Wesson at the lab. I said I'd meet him there in 10 minutes to do some revision," Looking down at him as she started to grab her things, she smiled and came to a decision about something she'd been thinking about for a few days. "Do you think you can get back here tonight? Around nine?" she asked him, leaning forwards to kiss him quickly as she reached for her bag.

"Yes, I can," he replied, and this time there was the tiniest of twitching between his eyebrows again as he watched her gather her things hastily.

"I think I need to send you off with a proper farewell, Spock, before you head back into space. And I think what I have in mind will help me relax from exam stress too," she chuckled slightly as she saw his eyebrow fully rise.

As she turned to leave the apartment, she called over her shoulder "Yes, the rules are all going to hell tonight!"

- TBC -


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Spock was not familiar with the feeling of nervousness, although he had often observed it among humans. He knew what it was, what reasons, indicators and physical effects there were, but he, himself, simply could not fully relate to it. Maybe nervousness required a great amount of fear of the unknown, as well as insufficient estimation of one's own abilities and chances. Of the probability how certain events were to unfold, given the circumstances and previous experiences. Humans tended to worry too much and busy their minds with all sorts of worst-case scenarios instead of calculating the most likely where he simply welcomed a challenge, seeing the unknown not as something negative but rather positive or neutral.

Despite not being nervous, he had, however, experienced an increased level of anticipation within the last six hours and forty-seven minutes. He had found his thoughts straying while working on the computer programming of an exam simulation and realized that he had not been working as effectively as usual with his mind being occupied by his expectations of that evening. He still often misunderstood humans, their intentions and the subtle meanings of their frequently curious manner of speech. However, Nyota's words had – without any misunderstanding - only contained one possible meaning, that much he was certain of.

Despite his patience, he could not deny that he had hoped for her loosening that final rule for a long time, especially since the level of intimacy between them had increased drastically over the past few weeks. He had, at first, fully understood the logical reason of her rules, but strangely and surprisingly had discovered that waiting and only taking small steps forward from time to time had in fact had a positive effect on him, and he had come to appreciate not only the small rewards of something new every day, but the _feeling_ of anticipation that in itself had a rewarding characteristic. Scientifically speaking, he had never before experienced such a high level of endorphins by mere expectation of an enjoyable event; had never before felt so exhilarated.

He was therefore glad to arrive at the apartment of Nyota's friend, one minute to twenty-one hundred, as he climbed the stairs and entered the key code at the door, not knowing if Nyota was even already there or would still arrive shortly after him. So far, she had always been mostly punctual, with only arriving averagely 2 minutes late or early.

Walking into the apartment as the sliding door behind him closed again, he saw the apartment was bathed in a low, warm light. The drapes had been pulled, and fluttered lightly in the evening breeze. A pair of shoes lay on the floor by the couch, and the small, pale blue sandals looked as though they had been kicked off in a hurry, lying on their sides in an untidy heap. He only took a few seconds to register all this though, as his eyes then fixed on Nyota who had stood up from her seat as he entered the room. She was wearing a knee-length, pale blue dress that wrapped around her and fastened with a tie at her waist, and she had let her hair down; a slight, soft curl in the normally straight locks. As usual in the apartment she was bare-legged and barefoot and the toes of one foot curled against the carpeting.

Twitching her nose in an almost nervous way, she played with one earring and smiled at him. "Hello there you," she said quietly. "I missed you this afternoon."

Judging from what he saw, the absence of nervousness did not fully apply to her as well, although her features and posture indicated it was a rather positive kind of nervousness.

He stepped closer, took in the sight of her: different than her usual clothing and hairstyle, but not too much to make her unrecognizable as many women seemed to do when they wanted to look especially attractive. She did, however, look aesthetically pleasing in the dress that accentuated her slender curves as well as the contrast of her chocolate brown skin to the light color of the dress. In fact she looked indeed very beautiful.

"Good evening," he said softly before he crossed the remaining distance between them, standing only one step apart now.

Looking up at him, her brown eyes appeared almost amber as they reflected the low light in the apartment, Nyota smiled again, though not as easily as she usually did. She also seemed to have difficulty keeping still, her fingers straying either to her earrings, or the ruffle on the neckline on her dress. As she played with the fabric it drew Spock's eyes, the low neck accentuating the curve of her cleavage. Her gaze wandered over his face, and she appeared almost to be memorizing his features. Suddenly though she swallowed and began to chuckle lightly.

"I have no idea why, but I'm really nervous, Spock. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I mean I know what, well… how and when, but…" she paused, realizing that she wasn't making much sense, and a delicate pink color spread over her cheeks.

It was a curious thing that especially this illogical, seemingly flawed human feature reached him in a way he could not quite describe or even fully comprehend, but it was a feeling of affection, even protectiveness that he experienced in these situations, that made him reach out to brush a strand of hair out of her face, gently caressing her cheek until he brought two fingers to her temple. He transmitted calm, as well as that feeling of affection as he leaned in and gently, briefly kissed her forehead. "I would accept your decision were you to change your mind," he said even though he wished it wasn't so.

Closing her eyes and sighing gently, she projected back through the link. Although becoming more accustomed to it she still displayed a lack of control over what she projected; similar to a Vulcan child. Because of this he felt her anticipation, excitement and yes, her arousal… intense and swirling round her mind, and underneath all that was a snake of nervousness which appeared to clash with the firm determination that wove round it. The emotions churned and bubbled as she fought to gain control over them. "I am _not_ changing my mind, Spock. Just… nervous," she said calmly, opening her eyes to look at him. "I don't know how Vulcans do this, but this is kind of a big step for humans. Well, some of us, anyway. Well, maybe just me. I don't… I don't want to disappoint you."

Even though he had come to understand Nyota better than any other human before he was once more surprised by her way of thinking. She had no logical reason to believe she would disappoint him because he was already familiar with her in an intimate way. He brought his other hand gently around her waist, caressed the small of her back as he still upheld the link to project his feeling of anticipation and certainty that the experience would be highly enjoyable for both of them. But her nervousness wasn't all she had expressed just now, and even though the mating behavior of Vulcans was a very private matter, something that should not be discussed with outsiders, it appeared necessary to him now.

"I am not the most representative example of a Vulcan," he said, wondering for a brief moment what a more representative specimen would think about his – admittedly for a Vulcan quite promiscuous lifestyle. But that was not important at the moment.

"On Vulcan, relationships are not entered lightly. And in the most cases, Vulcans mate for life", he explained briefly, without touching the topics of arranged betrothals and Pon Farr, something he did not want to think about as long as it wasn't of immediate relevance.

"However, I am also half-human and have been living among humans for the past six years. I have no regrets for having adapted certain behavior patterns," he went on, thinking that the intimate encounters he had had in the past – all but one – had always been a pleasurable, beneficial experience for him. "But I do regret if I may have raised the appearance of attributing a lesser value to what you call a big step."

Her hand rose to his face as she spoke, her fingertips soft against his skin. "Don't apologize, Spock. You haven't ever given me the impression that this isn't important to you – don't ever think that," she replied. Her fingers stroked over his cheekbones up to his brow line, as she tilted her head, considering him. "I know this is a big step for you too. And if I'm honest, I'm pleased that one of us is calm." Stepping up on her toes she kissed him on the side of his mouth, a soft cool touch of her lips.

In a way it really was – as she had put it – a big step. Not nearly as significant as entering a bond in marriage the Vulcan way, but also quite different than any of the previous times he had been intimate with a woman. Up until now, he had never felt more than physical attraction and, in Megan's case, a sense of friendship. He had never felt _this_ attracted to one person, physically and mentally, _this _close and this... well, loved.

And while he had never before longed this much for intimacy, he knew then he would have waited even if she had told him she would not sleep with him for another year or even longer... if he could.

Reminding himself that any thoughts about the matter that had once more crossed his mind were absolutely irrelevant at present, he wrapped both arms around her body and pulled her closer to his, her slender frame fully pressed against his chest, taking in the scent of her hair and the feel of silken strands against his face. When he loosened the tight embrace a bit he looked down into her eyes, now completely dark again, obscured from the light by the shadow of his body. Bringing a hand to her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her again, a gentle yet intense contact of their lips.

Her lips parted then, a low sigh released as she breathed out softly. One hand reached behind his head, fingers twisting in his hair. Her other hand, initially resting on his chest, moved down his body to remain on his hip for a moment as they continued to kiss, her lips firm against his own. Then her hand moved, and though he could no longer feel it on his body, he could tell from the movement in her upper arm that she was doing…something. The fingers in his hair tightened briefly before she broke the kiss, and stepped back a little, her hand at her own waist. Fingers pulling at the tie at her waist, she looked up at him, and with a small, almost mischievous smile on her lips she undid the dress, shrugging it off over her shoulders to reveal her pale underwear which contrasted with the warm darkness of her skin.

"So, shall we get down to business then, Commander?" she almost purred, before her smile grew broader and she started laughing, her hands on her hips. "That _really_ isn't me, is it? So sorry… but at least it's made me feel a little less nervous, anyway."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, once more fascinated by her and the fact that she never ceased to surprise him. "It was a rather untypical behavior," he replied, his eyebrow still raised, knowing that this mostly elicited an amused response from her. But then his eyes drifted over her almost naked body, the thin lace fabric of her underwear, revealing almost more than it covered.

Lifting a hand, he ran it over the smooth skin of her upper arm, to her collarbone, fingertips exploring her upper body with gentle touches. Her skin was so much softer than his own, covered in a barely traceable residue of body lotion she must have applied sometime earlier, leaving a soft, flowery scent that did not drown out her own, unique and very pleasant one.

His fingertips wandered further down, barely even touching the skin on her stomach, feeling soft goosebumps beneath them as he leaned in and kissed her again, lips wandering from her mouth to her neck and shoulder.

She had initially continued laughing and only stopped when their lips met, though he felt her lips remain curled upwards during the kiss. While he moved his attentions away from her mouth, her head tilted and pressed against the top of his. Her lips grazed the tip of his ear, and he heard a low moan from her as her fingers slid under his shirt and traced over his hips and further up his chest.

"Spock, I don't like being the only one in their underwear here," she mumbled against his ear, her warm breath tickling him. "Can we get your clothes off too?"

He only nodded then, although he did raise his eyebrow again. Words were not necessary. Instead he let her undo the fastenings of his jacket and then, after the item had slid to the floor, his other clothing was removed one by one. The kisses in between became more intense, both her but also his breathing speeding up slightly with growing arousal as he felt her hands on his bare chest or on the waistband of his pants. By the time he too only stood in front of her in his underpants, his bodily functions had adjusted, and he did not even mind the coolness of the living room despite normally preferring a higher room temperature than humans.

Yet they stood again, taking in each other's sights despite the hunger for more that spurred them both on. They shared a long kiss then, the contact of lips and tongues intense yet patient before he broke the contact and took one of her hands in his. He did not need to ask to know that the bedroom was where they should continue.

She nodded as she followed him through the doorway, her fingers interlinked with his own, though their fingertips were not touching so there was no mental link. She paused as they approached the bed, and as he turned to look at her in query, she licked her bottom lip. "I wasn't sure if you were going to ask, but I wanted to clarify," she spoke, blushing yet looking directly into his eyes. "Yes, I have been taking contraceptives, and yes I… consent." She smiled shyly as she finished, still holding his hand and obviously remembering their first encounter,. Moving closer to him she ran her other hand over his collarbone and followed her fingers with her lips, her tongue leaving a slick trail.

He had meant to say that he had not expected otherwise – after all he knew her well enough now to consider her smart enough to take the necessary precautions, and her consent never seemed to be questionable – but all he could do in that moment was release a low, deep breath, as the touch of her mouth caused an exhilarated reaction of his entire nervous system. So he just said: "I am pleased," his voice already sounding deeper than before.

"Mmmmm... I can tell," she replied, her voice vibrating off his skin. Still holding his hand, she pushed against him firmly, causing him to step backwards; the end of the bed bumping against the back of his legs. Her lips and tongue were tracing small patterns on his chest and she moved her head lower, her other hand stroking the warm skin of his stomach, moving higher. Her mouth and fingers met at his nipple, and she growled; her breath hot against his cooling skin. Her teeth grazed the erect tip as her tongue brushed across it, her fingertips slipping between her tongue and his flesh.

The stimulation her touch offered was enough to let his body react, as he permitted it, and for a few moments he was tempted to just follow his instincts, take off their remaining clothing items and unite with her. He was not certain if this would have been the most logical approach or not, but Spock knew that Nyota, and he too, would achieve more enjoyment in the end if they allowed their arousal to build slowly. And so his hand reached for her chin, bringing it up to look at him as he straightened up again. He leaned in to kiss her slowly, his tongue finding the tip of hers, enjoying the taste and feel of her mouth against his as he reached for the clasp of her bra to undo it.

As the fabric fell onto the bed, he drew away from the kiss to feel the combined sensation of touch and vision. Her breasts were small, the soft flesh appearing firm in his hand, barely filling it, and he couldn't help to think that according to the aesthetic reception of the eye, they were as perfectly shaped as they could be, ideal in proportion to her slender body. Fingertips traveling over the especially, almost incredibly soft skin of the areola, he both saw and felt the soft tissue tightening until, within seconds, it had become firm and hard beneath his touch, and he was rewarded with the sound of a soft, trembling moan leaving her parted lips.

It was a fascinating thing how such small touches could trigger such a multitude of reactions and that a part of the body despite its primary function was such a highly erogenous zone.

His lips followed the touch of his fingers as he slowly shifted their positions, now leaning above her, one hand supporting his weight, the other exploring more of her skin, feeling the tiny muscle fibers in her skin react to the feather-light touch, goosebumps covering her stomach, hip and thigh.

Nyota trembled slightly against him, a shiver that lasted mere seconds but was accompanied by several small sharp intakes of breath as his hand continued to traverse her body. She ran the fingers of one hand through his short hair, her other fingers leaving a cool trail over his shoulder and upper arm, causing the soft hair to stand on end. As his fingers moved upwards again and brushed over the curve of her waist – a hardly-there touch – she flinched, and his mouth paused against her breast. "No. No, don't stop," she whispered, her head pressed against his; her breath warm and moist against his ear. "Spock, I'm sorry – it was ticklish, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow at her, again fascinated about the various human properties and emotions he could not fully understand, wondering how it felt to experience ticklishness. He repeated the previous moment of his hand, more deliberately this time, felt her flinch slightly again as she released a soft, breathless chuckle. The response he got when his hand traveled further, however, was a completely different one and he felt her arch against his hand as he placed it over the thin fabric of her underwear, their lips reunited in another deep kiss.

The tone of her kiss changed then, becoming firmer and more passionate, both hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. If he was a human male, her tight grip might be perceived as almost painful, but Spock merely felt a slight pull that sent a tingling sensation from his scalp down his spine. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, teasing by dancing and curling against his own and as his hand rested against her, she moved her hips slowly; gasping, her breath seemingly caught in her throat before a low husky growl was released.

He could already feel warmth and moisture through the fabric and knew he wanted to touch her more directly. It had been difficult not to do so when they had engaged in similar activities previously on the couch, and the mere prospect of feeling her soft folds beneath his fingertips now caused a shiver of anticipation rise within him. He gently tugged at the waistband of her panties, glad she helped him by wriggling out of them until, finally, she was completely naked. Just a moment later his fingertips traced the outlines of the neatly trimmed stripe of black hair. Spock liked this particular human fashion, although he did not know whether Vulcan women did the same. Even if nature had intended for hair to grow there – a residue of a much earlier state in evolution – the benefits it offered when removed were striking. When his fingers caressed the completely nude skin below it felt softer beneath his fingers than any other part of her body, smooth, warm and delicately wet. When one of his fingers entered her, Nyota hissed quietly, breaking their kiss to stare up at him.

Although her eyes were half-closed he could see that her pupils were dilated, and a slight smile curved her lips upwards as she both looked at him, and almost through him. Desire was evident in her expression and her hips moved, a moderate pressure against his hand as she slowly rotated them. "Oh yes, Spock," she whispered, her voice low and the words barely discernible. She lowered a hand between them, and her fingers adjusted his own to reposition his thumb against her. Suddenly her back arched and she groaned, a loud release of sound as her eyes closed fully, the lids flickering as she continued to press against him.

Her sounds, the feel of her flesh beneath his hand, the sight of her body arching with pleasure made him feel aroused in a way he could hardly comprehend. He had been with her before, had felt sexually attracted and stimulated many times, but in a very profound way this was something completely different. While most of the fascination had consisted of an almost scientific interest, of exploring, understanding, experiencing actively, there was a need in him that he could not quite express with any of these motivations. It was deep and primal, heightening all his senses and at the same time numbing his rational perception until all he wanted, all he needed was to be one with her, feel her writhe against his body, her muscles contract around him, buried deep into her warm wetness.

A growling, trembling breath left his lips as his hand stilled and drew away from her, replaced by his lower body as he slid between her parted legs. Only the thin layer of black fabric separated them now, but he let her feel how much he desired her, looking down into her face to wait for a sign that she was ready.

Initially a look of puzzlement had crossed her face and her eyes opened to stare at him, her mouth parted as though to speak. When she felt his hardness against her, her face softened in understanding and she smiled up at him, her breath slowing a little as a flush crept up her neck.

Her hands caressed his back, nails tracing the shapes of his muscles before pausing at the waistband of his briefs. He felt her slip her fingers under the thin fabric and as one hand gently squeezed him, the other moved round his waist, slipping further inside his underwear until it was between them. The tip of her tongue quickly licked the corner of her mouth as her touch grazed him, two fingers gently running down his hardening length before her nose crinkled again in an expression he had come to recognize as one she used when teasing him.

As she withdrew her hand, her fingers quickly tapped a random rhythm against him, and then she was sliding the fabric down over his backside and down his thighs.

He reached down to fully remove the last remaining piece of clothing, a moment later feeling the lengths of their bodies fully against each other, nothing separating them any longer. Still he waited, not giving in to the temptation to thrust into her body yet. Propped up on his elbows above her, he brought one hand to her face, caressed her slightly heated cheeks, fingertips brushing over her lower lip. He had never done this before, but at the moment his index and middle finger touched her temple to link with her, he knew that sharing his thoughts, his emotions with her in this most intimate of situations was simply right. Letting her feel how much she aroused him, how deeply he desired her, how much warmth and completeness she made him experience. Not only because she gave herself to him but simply because she was... here.

Projecting that feeling through the link that he did not yet dare name, he brought a hand between them, adjusted himself and then, as their lips touched again for a tender yet intense kiss, he entered her, engulfed by warm wetness that made him release a growling moan into the kiss.

Her body responded to him, her legs parting and lifting, skin smooth and cool against his. She pushed up against him, moaning in reply as she sucked on his bottom lip, her eyes heavy lidded as she stared up at him. Through the link flooded some of her emotions; arousal strongest, her physical need for him, plus her need to please him. As she shifted her position under him slightly, pushing against him, he felt her share how much she appreciated him for who he was; an acceptance of _him_ and again there was that reciprocal, yet alien emotion from her that they had experienced earlier that day. She had called it love, but it was still an unusual sensation, he believed for them both. As it swirled around, along with the rest of her uncontrolled emotions, he felt a new one ripple through the link; almost a need for him to need her - a need to be wanted, to be… claimed.

It was that utmost proof of trust and belonging that made him give in fully to his physical and emotional needs. There was no consideration when he kissed the soft skin beneath her ear, no restraint when he thrust deeper into her, increasing his pace, no logical observation and calculation that he followed. Only pure instinct and the still strange feeling of affection that seemed to grow with each movement of their bodies, each faster breath that left them.

Legs wrapped round him, Nyota moved against and with him, their bodies finding a natural rhythm. Her face and chest were flushed a deep pink and her breath was coming in faster, more intense gasps, the emotions that came from her growing deeper and more chaotic at each thrust. Suddenly her head tilted backwards, exposing her slim neck and there was a pause; a stillness in her, physically and emotionally, before her body started to tremble and shudder underneath him. Her emotions exploded through the link – a chaotic mix of lust, completion, need, satisfaction, want, joy and trust. She called out with no regard or thought to what she was saying; a mixture of his name, calls to higher powers, curses and affirmations of her want for him.

The combined sensation of her body underneath him – the soft curves of her breasts against his upper body, her arms around his shoulders, her slender frame in heavy contrast to the almost forceful grip of her hands on his skin, her legs, vice-like around his hips, and most of all her muscles clenching around him as he thrust into her wet tightness – and the emotions that poured from her mind into his was enough to pull him with her, make him lose the final bit of control he had as he thrust deep into her in an erratic pace. A few more times, he couldn't even tell how many, his hips moved forward before his body trembled and shuddered, the tension that had built up within seconds from his scalp to his toes releasing him in a flood of feelings, both physical and emotional, that he had never experienced like this before or even thought possible.

Breathing hard, his whole body exhausted but elated at the same time, he had simply collapsed on top of her. And now, the only movement he could – or wanted to – bring himself to was caressing her face, brushing the sweaty strands of hair away with one hand.

"That… that was…," she panted under him, struggling to control her breathing as she reached up and linked her fingers with his, her thumb caressing the ball of his hand as she brought it to her mouth, and softly kissed his fingers. She stretched her legs under him, almost feline-like and grinned, a slow, sensual smile that he had not seen on her before. "Mmmm… I would almost suggest we wait that long again before having sex, but Spock, after that… I don't think I could."

His breathing was slowly returning to normal levels again, same as his heartbeat, although it was still much faster than hers even at an accelerated state. A truly fascinating experience that would not have been as intense if it hadn't been for the long wait, he was sure. Nevertheless, he quirked an eyebrow as his hand kept caressing her hair, tracing the outlines of her ear and jawline, and back to her forehead where his thumb gently brushed a few sweaty hairs from her skin. "I agree," he said softly. "Although it would be wise to wait... just a little," he said, intentionally vague.

She looked up at him, chuckling and spoke quietly, her voice soft and filled with humor, yet still husky: "Just a 'little' huh? It had better be just for a short time, because after that I don't think I ever want to let you leave this bed." Still laughing, she traced his cheekbones with her fingers and followed the curve of his face to his mouth, stroking his lips before leaning upwards slightly and kissing him; a slow, yet intense kiss that made her moan and shift slightly under his body. Cupping his chin in her small hand, she stared at him, a serious yet tender expression on her face. "I _will_ miss you when you're away, but I know – properly know now, that you're coming back to me," she spoke, peppering his jaw with small kisses. "You _will_ come back, because you're mine now… _my_ love."

He almost wanted to point out that there was always a chance he would not return, not because he didn't want to but because there were too many unknown factors that might prevent his return, death in the most critical case. However, as he looked down at her, features serene, he knew there was no need to express an obvious truth that would bedim her happiness. Or his own. He did not fully understand whether the unknown warm feeling that had spread inside of his consciousness was partially a residue of the emotional link with her or truly his own emotion; in either case it felt too good to spoil it with any dark thoughts, too rare and precious to even think of the time when he would not be able to experience it. Suddenly, he came to understand what 'missing someone' truly meant, even if his departure was still days away and she in his arms.

He kissed her then, another tender, affectionate contact of their lips.

"I am," he said, as he broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "And you are mine."

- TBC -

**A/N:** Apologies again for the late update. We still had to finalize the editing for this and the next (and final) chapter. The last one is ready to be posted though, so no more long waits.

We hope you all are still enjoying this fic and would very much like to hear all your opinions. We're always happy to see reviews by people that haven't reviewed before and want to thank everyone that has taken the time to comment. The reviews are how we get 'paid' ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Looking down at him as she still straddled him, Nyota felt her heart continue to race, her breath coming in irregular gasps that seemed to be matched by Spock. Their lovemaking had been more frenetic than before, and she knew in part that this was because it was their last night together before he left for his mission on the Enterprise.

_...only for the next two and a half months. That's all... He WILL be back... _

She'd surprised both of them, and more so herself by taking charge tonight; displaying a small amount of forcefulness and controlling both their positions and rhythms. 'Rocking his world' as Gaila called it, and looking down at him through her damp hair, it certainly looked like she'd done that. She knew that circumstances allowing, circumstances that she wouldn't let herself dwell on, he would be back. Back for his responsibilities at the Academy, but back for her... his love.

She knew enough about Vulcans now to realize that she would most likely never hear him say those particular words, and whilst she would admit only to herself that she had been initially disappointed at the realization, she would _never_ have let Spock know. Especially as she'd come to recognize that he expressed it in a myriad of different ways, and actually she didn't need to hear the words when she could feel it first hand through their link.

"I have a favor to ask, Spock," she whispered in his ear as she bent over him, her hair falling like a curtain and covering both their heads.

His hand drew small circles on her lower back, his fingers now seeming almost cool against the damp heat caused by the layer of sweat that covered her body. He did not reply at first but instead straightened his upper body a bit to touch his lips to hers in one of those sweet and careful kisses they always shared after making love. And even though they weren't telepathically linked at the moment she could almost feel the affection and gladness he experienced. Although there was a slight taste of bitter to the sweet, a longing, yearning intensity in the touch that made her think he was going to miss her just as much.

"Ask," he then said softly, one hand reaching into her hair, holding her face close to his, their foreheads touching.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she enjoyed the feeling of his skin against hers, savored their mixed scents and just rested there, absorbing it all. Although she didn't want to think about it, the fact remained that this was the last night they would spend together for at least ten weeks, and there was a chance that something... anything could happen whilst he was in space. The scare with Lela and the Achilles had shown her how easily something could go wrong out there in space, and how important it was to make the most of the time she had with Spock.

Kissing his face softly, tasting that particular flavor that was him alone, she sighed and opened her eyes. "I want to stay awake with you tonight, but if I don't... If I fall asleep, I want you to wake me before you leave. I'm not letting you go without saying goodbye."

He looked into her eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts, which, at least on a rudimentary level, he could have done, but at this moment his hands were busy with caressing her hair and back as he pulled her a bit closer on top of him, their legs entangled. "I will do that", he said simply before he kissed her again. "What do you wish to do until then?"

Giggling slightly against his mouth, she shifted against him, finding a more comfortable position against his very warm body. "I'm too tired to be doing _that_ again, though while you're away I may have to do some work in the gym on my stamina," she replied, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she grinned at his raised eyebrow. "What I'd really like is just to lie here and talk. About anything... anything at all. What about you? What do you want to do?"

He had raised an eyebrow in what she believed to be 'Vulcan amusement' when she had hinted at having sex again, but now he nodded as his fingers began combing through her long hair in a slow rhythmical movement. "Talking sounds acceptable," he said, and she knew that in his vocabulary it meant something like 'that's fine' or 'good idea', even if the words sounded less enthusiastic for the human ear. "Have you come closer to deciding your dissertation topic yet?"

Making a slight face at the mention of her final year project, Nyota rested her chin on his chest, tilting her head backwards a little to look at him. She'd been working so hard the last few weeks preparing and taking her exams that she had been looking forward to a break this summer. However, Starfleet Academy expected all of its final year students to prepare and present a dissertation tied to their specialism. It mostly meant fewer classes to be taken, but she still needed to think of a subject area that would get her noticed, and ensure that spot on the Enterprise she had longed for, for so long.

"I have a few ideas, but I think I'm getting closer to deciding. One possible topic is on the differences between male and female translations. I mean, we know that men and women speak differently; put different inflections and emphases on words and phrases, and I want to do some research to see if that impacts on the way we approach translation," she tapped a finger on his chest as she spoke, her face serious and thoughtful. "Or, I could choose a less... emotive topic, and do a computational phonology of a language – one that hasn't been looked at yet by Starfleet – like Trill, or one of the Romulan dialects. I could start by testing the grammar empirically in a number of ways to determine its goodness of fit. I... I just can't decide, and it has to be _right_."

"Certainly the second topic would be academically interesting and substantial. You could demonstrate the greatest part of both your specific linguistic knowledge and academic procedural methods."

No matter how approving his words sounded, Nyota was fairly certain there was a 'but' coming up next.

"However, mere knowledge and accuracy are not your only and most distinguishable talents," he went on, confirming her suspicion.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes in mock frustration, especially as she knew that Spock was trying to help her, to guide her as much as he could to a decision that would as he said use her "distinguishable talents", she continued to think for a while, before realizing that she was mumbling under her breath. "I suppose I still have some thinking to do about it but yes, I know I need a subject that uses all my talents," she replied, breathing out a heavy sigh, though she raised her eyebrow in an imitation of his. "So these distinguishable talents of mine… care to expand further on that Commander?"

He raised an eyebrow again. "Well, _cadet_..." he started, almost teasingly. "If you would like to hear my academic evaluation I will say that you not only show unparalleled abilities in acquiring and reproducing knowledge but also interpreting it. Aside from the demanded standard you always show, if appropriate in the context, a unique and individual approach to the subject matter. Therefore I assume that a topic that requires more interpretation and insight than purely scientific methods would reflect your talents more deeply and, in the end, prove to be a more satisfying achievement," he said in a tone and manner that did not differ from the way he would speak to her as a student in class. Just that, of course, they would not be naked, lying one on top of the other with him caressing the skin of her lower back.

"And as your..." he stopped there, even abruptly so, giving the impression that he either did not find a fitting term for what he was to her or could simply not bring himself to utter a word such as 'boyfriend'. "As you have said, the topic has to be _right_ for you. Which means you should try to find one that meets your interests the most. Given that premise, I have no doubt that you will make a great achievement because, logically, you would approach the topic with all your capacities."

Nyota curled her nose at him, and stretched up to kiss him softly. "I appreciate your academic evaluation, _Commander_. Thank you." She wondered though about his pause, and change in approach in conversation. It was clear to her - to both of them - that they were together. She felt that they belonged together, and although part of her laughed at her belief that they were 'made for each other', she mostly felt that in a way it was right. Even if there was no destiny involved, they complemented in intelligence, and emotion.

However what they had together was a difficult subject to broach with him. She knew now that the myth of Vulcans not having any emotions was wrong, but they kept such a control over them that they didn't like to acknowledge them out loud, and she wondered if they were actually ever comfortable enough to be able to. "Spock," she murmured softly, not entirely sure where she was going with this. "Spock, can I ask you something? Feel free to tell me if it makes you feel… uncomfortable, okay?"

"You may ask me anything," he replied calmly.

"You know that in Standard we have a lot of words to describe different levels of romantic partners? Boyfriend, girlfriend, lover, friend with benefits," she stopped to shake her head and laugh a little at that last one, trying to gauge from his expression how he was feeling about this, before continuing: "…sweetheart, darling – all kinds of words. Yet whilst I've been studying Vulcan, I've never come across anything that describes that… this… us. Is there anything like that? Or do Vulcans show each other how they feel purely through the link?"

She could see the skin on his forehead crinkle slightly, and he did not look into her eyes for a few seconds, yet his hand never stopped caressing her back, probably in an attempt to assure her that whatever he was pondering was no reason to worry.

"That may simply be because that what we have... does not exist on Vulcan," he explained then. "Vulcans do not _date _or have friends with benefits, as you have called it. Although I cannot say with absolute certainty that there aren't any exceptions for the rule. Aside from me."

"You're one of a kind, Spock. And for purely selfish reasons, I'm damn glad you are," she replied, kissing his jaw lightly. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy for you. I guess I was just curious."

He regarded her again with that stare beneath slightly furrowed brows, as if he either tried to figure her out or what he should say. His fingertips caressed her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

"The reason why I stopped mid-sentence is because none of the terms I could think of seem to do us justice. 'Boyfriend' implies a juvenile, light-hearted characteristic, and from what I have gathered boyfriends or girlfriends also aren't meant to be kept permanently in the most cases. As for the term 'lover', it has a rather physical connotation, and even somewhat indecent. At least in my understanding of the terms. And I do not want to fit into either of the categories."

His reply surprised her, and she felt a happiness bloom in her as she understood the meaning behind his words. In all these small ways, he amazed her with his ability to know exactly what she needed to hear, or when she was scared, nervous or even needed a push in the right direction with a dissertation subject. "No you don't fit in any of those categories, Spock. You're more important to me than that."

Resting her head against his chest, her cheek absorbing his warmth, she listened for a while to his heartbeat. Her fingers absent-mindedly traced round his nipple and over his pectoral muscle before she just rested her hand near her head. She could feel that she was getting sleepy and tried to fight it, but the heat of his body and the rhythmic pounding of his heart was starting to make her drift off. "Besides," she mumbled quietly, "you're _my_ Spock. Mine. Don't need another name for you."

"Oh?" Even though she could not see his face at that moment, she knew he was raising an eyebrow at her again. Sometimes she even got the impression he deliberately said or did something that would cause an amused reaction from her, as if he had learned to understand how humor worked for humans and had come to appreciate its effects. "Then, as _your Spock_, I suggest you sleep now. You are tired and it has been a long day for you. As promised I will wake you before I leave," he said, still stroking her hair and back. The teasing undertone was gone when he continued. "And you know you can always contact me on your dissertation while I'm away. And... for anything."

"Before… mmhmm," she replied sleepily, only half hearing what he was saying as she still fought the sleep that was rapidly threatening to take her. "I will… send subspace…"

As she lay there, feeling his strong hands gently stroke her back, a comforting rhythmic motion, she felt content; complete. In four hours, Spock would wake her and be ready to leave, and though she would be proud of him as a Starfleet Officer, she would be hiding the loss she felt at his departure behind her bright smile and kisses. He wouldn't physically be there for her, wouldn't be there to hold her in his arms, but he would be there the best way he could whenever she needed him. Because of this, because of _her_ Spock, she was happy as she fell asleep in his arms.

- The End -

**Afterword **

We would like to thank everybody for reading (and reviewing – BIG thanks for that!) what was our first multi-chapter fanfic as writing partners. We're glad so many of you liked our story and our account on how Spock and Nyota fell in love.

As you can see, there's still almost a year left until the main events of Star Trek XI and therefore much to tell. We have already **started writing the sequel** and would love to have you all on board again as soon as we start posting (which hopefully won't be too long).

Although we already have a rough outline on the plot we'd like to know if there's anything you'd especially like to learn about, any character you would like to meet (again)/hear more from or anything else that you'd like to read in the sequel. We might not be able to use all your suggestions but would be happy to include the things you're most interested in reading.

Again, huge thanks for all the kind words and also the constructive input. It was much appreciated!

Esskay & Rhiannon


End file.
